Lines Not Meant to be Crossed
by Seething Pyro
Summary: Complete! Hermione and Draco are Head Girl and Head Boy. They hate each other as usual and might cross some lines that were laid down for a reason. Lines that are not meant to be crossed.
1. Another FunFilled Year at Hogwarts

CHAPTER 1~ Another Fun-Filled Year at Hogwarts  
  
She didn't know physical pain; her parents had always loved her dearly. They gave her everything a child hoped for-love, care, happiness, a home, food, everything. She was always the brightest student at her Muggle school-the top of her class. It was predicted that she would be Valedictorian even at the age of ten.  
  
Both she and her parents were very shocked to find out that she was a witch when she turned eleven on July 8. They took her to get her wizarding surprised and cried when they sent their baby girl off to Hogwarts from Platform 9 ¾ for the first time. Needless to say, her entire school was very shocked when they heard that she had been sent off to a boarding school.  
  
~  
  
He had known pain since the day he was born. His father wanted his only son to be just like him-a spitting image. The pale boy had all his feature- silvery blonde hair; storming, emotionless grey eyes; right down to his nose and cheekbones. He also had his father's attitude. They were superior to everyone and everything, neither showed their emotions and they were followers of Lord Voldemort.  
  
His future was planned out-he was to become heir to the Dark Lord. No one had ever seen any problems with this plan, not yet anyway.  
  
The boy had scars covering the greater part of his back and arms. Although his face was always so perfect, the parts of his body that couldn't be seen were always bruised and he had broken many bones. His parents went with him to buy his supplies for the first time, but never again after that. He was shown all the places for Dark Arts and knew magic that couldn't be taught in schools. His parents sent him off to school without a second thought.  
  
~  
  
Seven years later, they are both attending their final year at Hogwarts and are in rival Houses. They become Head Boy and Head Girl and still have a grudge against one another.  
  
~  
  
Hermione Granger stepped onto the familiar platform at King's Cross Station and kissed her parents goodbye before looking for Harry Potter and Ron Weasley-her best friends. She found them in the last compartment on the train and hugged them both tightly.  
  
"How've you been?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Great!" Ron answered.  
  
"Yeah, we had a fantastic vacation! Hey congratulations on becoming Head Girl!" Harry said.  
  
"Thanks. They didn't tell me who the Head Boy was yet though."  
  
"Oh that sucks," Ron replied.  
  
Hermione sat down across from the two boys. It was no secret that they had their own special relationship between the two of them. Hermione knew this better than anyone else. They were holding each other's hands and looking adoringly at one another.  
  
"Okay, well, I have to go to the Head Compartment for the ride, so I'll see you two at the feast tonight," she said quickly as she got up to leave.  
  
"Sure, 'Mione," they said together.  
  
She hated to see them getting all touchy and kissy. Although it had been that way for two years now, she was still uncomfortable with the fact that her two best guy friends were dating.  
  
She walked briskly up to the front compartment and opened the door to find none other than Draco Malfoy sitting there, looking out the window with his legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles and his arms folded across his chest. He had a pained expression across his pale face and it looked like he was thinking about something.  
  
"You're Head Boy?!" Hermione asked incredulously.  
  
His expression changed instantaneously to nothing as was typical of him. "Is that so hard to believe, Mudblood?"  
  
"No, actually. I must have forgotten that the little ferret gets everything he wants. I guess it pays to have Daddy Dearest pay off everyone."  
  
"Contrary to popular belief, I actually worked my goddamn ass off to get here. If you paid closer attention, you might have realized that my marks are only slightly below yours."  
  
"I do pay attention, Malfoy. I only really cared about my grades before, though. I never had to worry about pleasing my rich. It's not everyday that a lowly Mudblood can surpass a superior Pureblood in every subject going." She gave him a sarcastic smile.  
  
Draco glared daggers at her. "Kiss my ass Mudblood. Actually, no don't, I don't want your filthy germs on my skin."  
  
"Get over yourself. You know, I'm surprised that they haven't had to make any of the doors in the building larger yet."  
  
"Why's that?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I thought they might have to enlarge them so your gigantic-sized ego could fit."  
  
"Wow, Granger, that's funny. It so funny I forgot to laugh." He rolled his eyes at her and went back to staring out his window.  
  
Hermione hated everything about him. She hated the way he did his hair (she hated it even more now that it was falling in his eyes and that she found him rather attractive), she hated his attitude towards everything, she hated how she could look into his eyes and not find a single emotion, she hated how he always made her feel smaller than she really was and like she didn't belong, most of all she hated him for not giving her a chance to become his friend. When she had first started Hogwarts she was attracted to his devilish smirk and the way he carried himself. That is until she found out what he was really like and she came to despise him.  
  
Draco hated her very existence. He hated how her hair was no longer bushy but straight and short, he hated how he could see her emotions flooding through her eyes, he hated how she could beat him in academics, and she hated most of all that she was a Mudblood. When he had first started at Hogwarts and he saw her, he became instantaneously attracted to her know-it- all attitude and her genuine smile. He really wanted to get to know her better, but when he found out she was a Mudblood, he resented ever being remotely attracted to her.  
  
Draco stared out his window and watched the picturesque scenes drift by. There were still green leaves decorating each of the trees and the sky was a stormy grey, like his eyes. He had always loved rain and grey skies. It made him feel like there was someone out there who was crying for him since he wouldn't dare show his weakness. He felt that the as much as it rained, that still didn't amount to the amount of pain he felt deep inside himself.  
  
He glanced over at Hermione, who had become engrossed in a book. He glanced at the title and noticed that it was definitely a Muggle book, but he didn't comment on it. As he watched her, he could tell the emotions of the book. Her expressions changed from happiness, to anger, to sadness, and back. Never had he seen someone show the emotions of the book they were reading.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she snapped suddenly as if she knew he was watching her even though she didn't look up.  
  
"Certainly not you. You don't deserve to be looked upon by any being on the face of the Earth. You're nothing but a filthy no-blood scum," he spat in retaliation.  
  
Before he could even think about what was going on, she got up and slapped him hard across the face. "Fuck you, Ferret Boy!"  
  
His face stung, and he put his hand to his cheek and gently caressed it. "You fucking bitch! That's gunna leave a fucking mark!"  
  
"That's so typical of you."  
  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing. Forget about it."  
  
He grabbed her wrist tightly and pushed her back against the door of the compartment. "Never touch me again, you dirty fucking whore! I swear on my title as Head Boy, there will be hell to pay," he whispered threateningly. He had expected her to be scared but found no trace of any kind of emotion in her eyes.  
  
"Let go of me," she demanded harshly.  
  
"What are you gunna do about it, Mudblood? Are you gunna tell your gay friends? I don't think they can do anything about it. You know damn well I can take them both without a problem."  
  
Suddenly Hermione smirked at him. "And what about your friends, Malfoy?" she stated calmly. "I don't think they're very straight either. Have you ever seen them together? I imagine you must have seeing as you share the same dorm as them. I know I've seen them together. It's a rather disgusting sight? Tell me, have you ever gotten in on the action? Or does your precious little Parkinslut keep you occupied?"  
  
Draco dropped his grip on her hands. "How do you know about Crabbe and Goyle?"  
  
"Who doesn't?"  
  
"Are they that public about their relationship?"  
  
"Are you blind? They were practically butt fucking each other on the last day of school last year in the middle of the Charms corridor."  
  
"Oh gods." A look of disgust crossed his usually calm features. "Those two great oafs have no fucking shame do they?"  
  
Hermione looked at him, totally surprised by his change of attitude. "So how's your girlfriend?"  
  
"What girlfriend?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Pansy. I've only seen her all over you since the Yule Ball in fourth year."  
  
"Ugh! How could you think I would ever go out with a pug-faced girl who wears too much make-up and tries to get in my pants every ten seconds?! That girl is the biggest fucking slut I have ever met!"  
  
Hermione's mouth was hanging agape. She was so stunned by that statement and she was almost surprised at his sudden outburst.  
  
"You alright, Granger?"  
  
She snapped out of her previous trance. "Uh sure?"  
  
"You don't look so good. You want chocolate or something?"  
  
"No. And why would you care what I looked or felt like? You've never cared before and I wouldn't expect you to now." She had become the Granger he had known for the past six years once again.  
  
"Typical," he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What was that, Ferret Boy?"  
  
"Nothing. Why would you care? You haven't cared about me for the past seven years, so why should you start caring now?"  
  
"Malfoy, you're a bastard."  
  
"Actually, my parents were married when they had me, thank you very much! My father's an asshole though if you would like that bit of information since you do all of a sudden seem very interested in my personal affairs."  
  
"I thought you looked up to him."  
  
"I did. But that was before I realized.never mind. You know to much already."  
  
"You haven't told me barely anything. How can I know to much?"  
  
"Right. What I have told you is too much. Now if you would kindly leave me alone for the rest of this trip it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks a lot, Granger, it means a lot to me."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at him. She knew he could be a prick at times, but now he was just being stupid. He had hardly told her anything and he had felt it was too much. She desperately wanted to know what was bothering him about his father now since he had said he was an asshole. She stared out the window for the rest of the ride trying to mentally prepare herself for what was sure to be her last yea at Hogwarts. **Certainly should be fun** she thought. **Especially since I'm gunna have to spend so much time with the King of Pricks himself.** 


	2. A Little Pain

CHAPTER 2~ A Little Pain  
  
Hermione stepped of the Hogwarts Express and was directed to the Head Boy and Head Girl carriage even though she would have much preferred to be in a carriage with her best friends. Draco entered right behind her with the usual sneer across his pale face.  
  
"Jeez, Malfoy, what's up your ass today? You seem unusually pissed off at something. Did Crabbe decide Goyle's a better fuck than you? How depressing!" Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Fuck off, Granger."  
  
"Ooh, a little slow on your comeback, Malfoy. What has gotten into you?"  
  
"Why the fuck would you care? Don't even bother talking to me. You have no fucking idea what I'm going through right now."  
  
That basically ended the conversation. Hermione didn't feel like getting into things with Draco and end up in a duel. Draco sat on the bench across from Hermione in the same position he had taken on the train-legs stretched in front of him, crossed at the ankles and his arms folded across his chest, and the only part of him that was touching the back of the chair was his shoulders.  
  
Once they reached the school, Hermione jumped out of the carriage and joined up with Harry and Ron who were holding hands. Everyone in the school that The Boy Who Lived wasn't exactly straight. This made most of the female population very upset. After they had gotten over that crush, however, they noticed a certain Slytherin boy, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco never had a true girlfriend. All the girls wanted were either his looks or his money. He had also never slept with anyone so that they wouldn't have to see the gruesome scars that covered his back, chest, and upper arms. The day before returning, his father had given him another scar because he had taken more than six seconds to get down to the dining hall for dinner. Draco had never understood what the rush always was, but he had received another brutal beating. He had a deep gash covering his middle and lower back. It wasn't curable by magic either. He had to wait for it to heal on its own.  
  
The students filed into the Great Hall and watched as the first years stepped up to the Sorting Hat one-by-one to see which House they would be placed in. Ten new first years were sorted into Gryffindor, eight into Slytherin, twelve into Ravenclaw, and nine into Hufflepuff.  
  
As soon as the first years were settled into their House tables, Dumbledore stood and the Hall became instantaneously silent. "I would like to welcome all the new students to a fun-filled year at Hogwarts, and I would like to welcome our older students back. This year our Head Boy is Draco Malfoy," there was a loud cheer that erupted from the Slytherin table while the other tables looked slightly disappointed at the selection, "and our Head Girl is our Hermione Granger." The rest of the students in the Great Hall cheered for her. "Now I would like to say, oddball, shizfiz, purple, fluff!" The tables became filled with food and everyone began to dig in.  
  
Harry and Ron became immersed in a conversation about the different Quidditch teams and tactics they would be using for the upcoming season. Although Hermione absolutely loved the sport, she could never figure out how the boys could talk about it so often, so she zoned out and ate her food silently.  
  
Draco wasn't having much more luck at his table. Pansy Parkinson, who hadn't become any prettier since their fourth year kept rubbing his back and trying to sit on him. He kept inching away and slapping her hand away since he was in a great amount of pain. Finally, he just hissed, "Leave me the fuck alone, will you? My back is bloody killing me and I don't like you like that."  
  
"What are you talking about Drakie?" she asked.  
  
"Leave me alone. What part of that do you not understand? Go away. I need my space. Get it yet?"  
  
"But-but"  
  
"Shut up!" He was glad when dinner ended and he was called up to talk to Dumbledore. Unfortunately, this meant that Hermione was also called up.  
  
"First of all, I would like to personally congratulate the both of you on you outstanding performances over the past six years," the old man started.  
  
"Thank you, sir," they mumbled simultaneously.  
  
"Now, we have a tradition here that the Head Boy and Girl share a common room with bedrooms off to the sides and a passageway to your House common rooms." There faces changed from calm to terrified. "I will ask you please not to argue as much as you have in the past. I am well aware of your differences in views on life and your backgrounds. Please do not let this show in the hallways or in classrooms. If you so desire, you can take out your aggressions on each other in your common room," he said with a small smile. "Now, I will show you up to your dorms. Follow me, please."  
  
They took off after the headmaster. They followed behind him silently each buried in their own thoughts. After many corridors and stairs, they managed to reach a statue of what looked like and eagle with its wings spread to their full extent.  
  
"Your password will be 'hell's fairies.' Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, sir," they mumbled as they stepped inside their spacious common room.  
  
It was adorned in blue curtains and black chairs and couches. There was a large fireplace along the far wall and mirrors that reached from the ceiling to the floor. Two desks were set up on opposite sides of the room so they could do their homework or write letters or basically whatever they pleased.  
  
Hermione's eyes went wide as she admired the large room before her. Everything was so beautiful and looked welcoming.  
  
Draco remained indifferent to the wondrous room before him. "I suppose you think this room is spectacular," he commented looking in Hermione's direction.  
  
"And what if I do, Ferret Boy? What would you care?"  
  
"This is nothing compared to Malfoy Manor. My room alone is bigger than this. I can't believe how poorly they're treating us. This is an outrage! How can they expect us to carry out our duties in such a place as this?"  
  
"Shove it up your ass, Malfoy! This room is splendid! I can't believe they're actually treating us this well."  
  
"Well that's typical for a Mudblood such as yourself," he sneered.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Goodnight, Granger," he smirked at her.  
  
"Fuck you, Malfoy," she replied in a singsong voice.  
  
"Can't you just feel the love in this room? It's so inviting!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at him as he headed up the stairs to the door that said "Draco" on it in silver letters. After he closed his door, she went up to her room.  
  
The two dorms were identical with the exception of the fact that Draco's was silver and green while Hermione's was red and gold. There was a queen- sized four-poster bed, a chest of drawers, and a walk in closet.  
  
A bathroom joined the two rooms together. There was a door leading from the bathroom into each room.  
  
Hermione opened the door that led into the bathroom at the same time as Draco opened his.  
  
"Shotgun!" they both yelled together. "Mine first! No, mine! Arrgh!"  
  
"Fine, rocks, paper, scissors," Draco suggested.  
  
"You know that game?" Hermione asked surprised. "It's a Muggle thing."  
  
"Who doesn't know it? Best of three."  
  
"Alright."  
  
They crossed the bathroom and met in the center. "Rocks, paper, scissors, shoot!"  
  
Draco held out scissors while Hermione had a rock. "Granger-1, Malfoy-0," she said.  
  
"Rocks, paper, scissors, shoot!"  
  
Hermione had paper while Draco once again had scissors. "Tied up, Granger."  
  
"Rocks, paper, scissors, shoot!"  
  
Draco changed to rock while Hermione kept paper. "I win!" she cried happily.  
  
"Oh stuff it."  
  
"OUT! Shoo! Leave me alone. I won fair and square, I get to use the bath first." She stuck her tongue out at him in a teasing manner.  
  
"Ouch! I'm hurt, Granger. That cut me deep. Arrgh! I think I might die."  
  
"You're such a douche bag," she mumbled as he went back into his room.  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that and let you off easy this time. I shouldn't really, but I will."  
  
Hermione turned some of the taps in the tub and waited a few seconds until it was filled with hot water, bubbles, and a fresh watermelon scent. She stripped off her close and slid into the water. The water soothed her body and helped her relax. All of her problems seemed to fade away as the water surrounded her. She just laid her head back on the edge for a while and felt the soothing water ensnare her senses.  
  
When she felt herself become all pruney, she cleansed her body, cleaned her hair, climbed easily out of the large tub, and let the water all drain. She wrapped a towel around her small figure and headed to her bedroom.  
  
After she had finished putting on her pajamas, which consisted of boxers and a black t-shirt, she headed down to the common room to tell Draco he could use the bathroom if he so desired.  
  
Draco was in the common room as Hermione had suspected. He was sitting on one of the couches with his eyes shut tightly. It looked like he was in a lot of pain.  
  
"Malfoy?" Hermione said cautiously. "Malfoy, are you okay?" She didn't get a response so she walked closer to him. "Malfoy?!"  
  
"What?!" he managed to say finally, but still not opening his eyes.  
  
"ARE YOU OKAY?"  
  
"Perfectly fine," he said through a clenched jaw.  
  
She looked at him disbelievingly, but said, "The bathroom in free if you want."  
  
"Yeah, sure, thanks."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, then."  
  
"Mmhm, sure."  
  
Hermione went back up to her room and flopped down on her bed and pulled a book out of her trunk.  
  
Draco struggled to get up to his feet, but eventually made his way up to his room, and into the bathroom, but eventually made it. He decided to take the shower so he wouldn't have to have the soap continuously sitting in the gash on his back. He moaned in pain even as the water dripped into it.  
  
He took his shower fairly quickly and got out, wrapped a towel around his waist and started to dry his hair.  
  
Hermione was going frantic. She could not seem to find her wand anywhere. Realizing she must have left it in the bathroom, she leaned her ear to the door and heard the water was stopped so he must be out.  
  
She opened the door and walked in, and sure enough her wand was on the floor. She bent down to pick it up, she saw Draco with his back to her and a huge gash across his back. A gasp escaped her mouth and Draco turned and saw her.  
  
"Get out, now!" he whispered threateningly.  
  
Hermione didn't have to be told twice. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. Now she knew why he had looked like he had been in so much pain. It was because he was.  
  
Hermione was left in total shock and horror. ^^How could someone do that to him?^^ she wondered. ^^I don't care if it is just Malfoy. It's still not right.^^  
  
Draco stormed into his room. **What the fuck did she think she was doing? She knew I was in there! She had no business walking in like that! Fuck! Well, I don't care what she says, I just won't tell her how it happened. I don't need her to pity me.**  
  
Needless to say, Draco was very pissed off that she had seen that. He had never let anyone see the scars that made his what appeared to be flawless skin not so flawless. He wouldn't even let his mother see what his father had done to him. She wasn't strong enough to see that. She would break down and cry, and he hated to see her like that.  
  
He put on shorts and a t-shirt and then hopped into his bed, put his arms on his pillow and fell asleep on his stomach.  
  
~*~Draco's Dream~*~  
  
He was running, but he had no idea where he was headed. All he could see ahead of him was black, but behind him he could hear the voice of his father. "There's no where to run, boy. I will get you. You will make your decision by the end of the year."  
  
Draco didn't respond, he just continued to run into the black abyss. Suddenly he could see a light that got brighter with every step he took. As he got closer, he noticed what looked like an angel, but it wasn't. It was a girl about his age. Her hair was short, and she had brown eyes.  
  
"What do you want, Mudblood?" he spat at her.  
  
"I want to help you, Draco. You're in pain. Let me help you," she answered.  
  
"No, you can't help me. I don't need your help. I don't need anyone;leave me alone. I hate you. Go away!"  
  
"There's a fine line between love and hate Draco. Remember that. Remember that. Remember that." her voice kept getting fainter until it totally disappeared.  
  
~*~End Dream~*~  
  
He woke up in a cold sweat. He had no idea what the dream was supposed to mean. Never before had he had a dream that even resembled that. When he did dream, which was very rare, he dreamed that he was on a tropical island with a faceless woman. She always had the same voice and same body. He knew that he had definitely heard that voice before, but he just couldn't place whom it belonged to.  
  
"Ow!" he groaned as he rolled onto his back, but quickly changed positions so he was back on his stomach.  
  
Hermione awoke with a start and then she realized it was because she could hear Malfoy's groans even through all the doors. She decided that she wouldn't bother to get up then, but if it did happen again, she would go see what was wrong.  
  
Sure enough, fifteen minutes later, there was another loud groan emitting from Malfoy's room. As she promised herself, she got out of her bed and knocked on his door.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked feeling a bit concerned.  
  
"Yes, gods! Leave me alone. I hate you."  
  
"There's a fine line between love and hate, Malfoy," she called before walking back to her room.  
  
His eyes popped opened once again. He had heard the same phrase twice now from dream Granger and then real Granger, and he wanted to know what the hell she meant by it. 


	3. An Agreement

CHAPTER 3~ An Agreement  
  
Draco woke up the next morning when his alarm clock went off. He turned it off groggily as the memories of the night before came flooding back to him. Hermione had seen his back and knew why he was in so much pain, and he didn't like that she knew anything. He was hoping that he wouldn't have to see her when he went down to the common room.  
  
After he dressed, he headed down the stairs and saw that she was already sitting on one of the black chairs. She looked up as he walked down.  
  
"Malfoy, I need-"  
  
He didn't even acknowledge her presence, just walked past as if he hadn't heard her utter a word. Heading out the portrait, he heard her let out an annoyed sigh. **Serves her right** he thought. **That damn bitch shouldn't have walked into the fucking bathroom without knocking first**  
  
Hermione was pissed off indeed. She had only wanted to talk to him and see if he was alright. ^^Of course he's not alright!^^ she thought. ^^How could he be with a gash like that across his back? I feel so terrible. I want to apologize to him, but does he care.NO!^^  
  
She got up and walked out the portrait a few minutes after Draco had gone and headed down to the Great Hall. Ron and Harry were already there and stuffing there faces-what else is new?  
  
"'Morning," she said half-heartedly as she plopped down in a seat across from them.  
  
"What's up with you this morning?" Ron questioned skeptically.  
  
"Problems with Ferret Boy?" Harry asked. "Want me to beat him up for you? I will. I don't want him giving you any shit."  
  
"I'm fine, guys. Don't worry about it. Malfoy's just being himself." She looked across the Hall and met Malfoy's icy grey eyes. He sneered at her and turned back to his two gay companions while Hermione turned to hers. "Gods I hate him."  
  
"And guess what we have first?" Ron asked. They both looked at him questioningly and he said, "Potions, with the Slytherins. This is just great! I love them so much!"  
  
"Hey, I thought you loved me," Harry said defensively.  
  
"I was joking. Of course I love you, Harry."  
  
Hermione cringed mentally. Still, after two years, she couldn't handle it when they got all mushy on her. Part of her thought it was sweet that they had been able to be so open with each other and not lie, but another part of her couldn't get over the fact that they were homosexual.  
  
Draco couldn't bare the pain in his back, but he still wouldn't let anyone see how much pain he was in. He continued to joke around with the Slytherins and make everything seem normal. As he was making fun of Granger, he dared to shoot a look across the Hall at her, and his cold gaze met her annoyed brown eyes. Almost as quickly as he glanced at her, he looked away again.  
  
"I can't stand that stupid Mudblood bitch," he continued. "She's always bugging me and everything about her annoys the hell outta me. This year, I'm gunna embarrass her. I'll prove to her that purebloods are superior to Mudbloods. I'll tear her heart out." The Slytherins all seemed to think it was a brilliant idea and they nodded in agreement.  
  
"Drakie, that is such a great idea. I could always help you if you want," Pansy said.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" he said. Her voice was so annoying, and he hated everything about her.  
  
"Why are you being so mean to me lately? I thought you loved me," she responded and folded her arms defiantly over her chest.  
  
"That's really funny, Parkinson. When did I ever love you? I simply went to the dance with you because no one else was available. Now, kindly take your disgusting hands off of me. Greatly appreciated, thanks."  
  
The timetables were soon passed around and Draco saw that he had Potions first with the Gryffindors and that just made him even more pissed off. "Every fucking year for seven years it's been the same thing. The fucking Gryffindors ruin everything in that class. I hate losing time that we could be using to make our potions due to the fact that Snape always has to correct their stupid mistakes because they don't bother to follow directions the first time."  
  
The entire Slytherin table, including the first years, knew not to bother Draco when he was ticked off. They knew he would explode if you said something to offend him. Hell, he would explode even if you didn't offend him. He just had a very short temper and didn't get along well with others.  
  
After breakfast, the seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors headed down to the dungeons for another fun-filled Potions lesson.  
  
"Ugh, I hate having this first period with them," Ron said angrily.  
  
"Chill out, Ron," Hermione answered. "Just try not to lose your head over anything stupid and we'll be fine. I hope that we're not being paired up today. I am not in the mood to make a potion with a Slytherin."  
  
"Why, Granger? Do you have a problem with us?" came the cold, drawling voice of none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"No, Malfoy. I just have a problem with you," she answered him coolly.  
  
"And pray tell, just why is that, Mudblood?"  
  
"That for one, and the fact that you're a cold-hearted asshole."  
  
"Is that all? I was sure you would be able to come up with a better reason than that. Boy, I am disappointed."  
  
"Leave her alone, Malfoy," Harry spat.  
  
"And why should I listen to you, Queer?"  
  
"Because you know I can take you, and you wouldn't want me to mess up your precious face, now would you?"  
  
"Good one, Potthead, good one."  
  
As soon as the classroom door opened, the students all filed in and took the same seats that they had been sitting in for the past six years. Professor Snape came in shortly after and everyone became immediately silent.  
  
"Today we will be taking notes. I am hoping for no interruptions today because I am not in a particularly good mood. Do not say something you will regret." He began lecturing the class about some of the new ingredients they would be using that year.  
  
Ron and Harry kept passing love notes to each other and Hermione kept rolling her eyes at them and praying that they wouldn't be caught.  
  
Snape kept glancing in their direction like he thought they were doing something wrong, but they would pretend to be writing furiously when they saw his gaze turn to them.  
  
Draco glanced across the room and saw Hermione glanced in his direction. He sneered at her and she turned back around to face the front of the room. Wondering what had possessed her to look at him, he scribbled a note and threw it in front of her.  
  
Hermione opened it up and it read.  
  
What are you looking at, Mudblood? Why don't you just keep your eyes on Snape Because your gaze makes me feel dirty.  
  
She shook her head and scribbled a note back to Malfoy. He was surprised that she had actually got it to land in front of him.  
  
Actually, Ferret Boy, I was just wondering, Do you always act like a complete jackass? Or does it just come naturally?  
  
Once again, he scribbled an answer and threw it back at Hermione. Both were glad that Snape hadn't caught them yet, but feared that he eventually would.  
  
It's one of those things that just comes naturally. Thanks for asking. Oh do you think I can borrow your notes later? I forgot to take them.  
  
Hermione gave him a threatening look, but he gave her a puppy dog face and she couldn't resist. Before she wrote back, however, she couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't taken notes. Potions had always been his best class, and she had known that he always taken notes before.  
  
Yeah, sure. I'll give them to you in the common room. If you don't mind me asking though, How come you didn't take notes today? You always do. What's going on?  
  
She threw it back to him and a slightly perplexed look crossed his face. He didn't know whether he should tell her the real reason or give her the reason that she was probably expecting. He decided to give her the reason she had been expecting.  
  
You should know. You saw my back last night. I can't concentrate with the pain that engulfs every part of me.  
  
Hey threw it back to her and watched her carefully. She was jotting down noted between writing to him and she looked like she was concentrating very hard. **She's really pretty when she's working hard** he thought. **Where the hell did that come from? She's a Mudblood. She's not pretty** He was arguing with himself and he didn't like doing that. It made him feel like a schizophrenic and he hated feeling like that.  
  
About that, is there anything at all I can do to help you? As much as I dislike you, I don't like seeing you in that much pain. If there's anything I can do to help let me know.  
  
He was shocked that she had even offered to help her. Although he thought it would be good to have someone to help him out, he wasn't ready to tell anyone what had really happened, and he didn't want anyone's sympathy, especially not a Mudblood's.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" Snape called.  
  
"Uh, yes, Professor?"  
  
"Sit up straight, won't you? You know that posture is not acceptable in my class."  
  
"Sorry, Professor," he mumbled and tried to sit straight up, but his back hurt terribly and he had to bit his lip to stop himself from crying out in pain.  
  
"Is there a problem, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"None. None at all, Professor," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Okay then. Back to the lesson. Mr. Malfoy, I would like a word with you after class."  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
He stared down at the piece of parchment that he had been writing to Hermione on and then scribbled a response and threw it back to Hermione.  
  
I'll think about it and talk to you tonight. I have a few things to check up on though.  
  
Hermione nodded to him and continued to take notes for the rest of the period.  
  
After class, when the class filed out, Draco stood up and casually approached his favorite professor. "You wanted to see me, Professor?"  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Snape asked gently. He had always thought of Draco of more like a nephew than anything.  
  
"I'm fine. Why?"  
  
"You're not fine, Draco. I saw the look of pain that crossed your face when you sat up. Did your father hit you again?" Draco remained silent and became interested in the floor. "Why do you insist on protecting him? It will only be harder on you."  
  
"Professor, I'm fine. Look, I can walk and everything just fine."  
  
"I know that you don't like to show when you're in pain. I've known you for seventeen years. Do you think I wouldn't notice when something is wrong?"  
  
"Listen, can we just drop this for now?" Snape nodded once and Draco then asked, "Uh, Professor, can a wound that can't be healed by magic be healed by a muggle remedy?"  
  
"Most of them can be. Why? What happened to you?"  
  
"I-it's no big deal. I was just wondering. Can I have a note for my next teacher so he won't think I was purposely late?"  
  
"Of course. Who's your next teacher?"  
  
"Hagrid."  
  
"If you can even call him a teacher," Snape sneered.  
  
Draco smirked a little and accepted the note gratefully. "Thank you, Professor."  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
Draco walked out of the room and came face to face with Hermione Granger. "What do you want?" he asked irritably.  
  
"Nothing now. Forget it." She turned to walk away, but he pulled her back to him.  
  
"When a Malfoy asks a question, they get a direct answer. I'll ask you again Granger, what do you want?"  
  
"I want you to let go of me so I can get to my next class, which unfortunately happens to Care of Magical Creatures with you."  
  
"That's not what I meant, Mudblood. Why did you wait for me? Don't Potthead and Weasel realize your missing yet?"  
  
"I don't care. I only waited for you to give you my notes. I'm deciding to give them to you now so I can study them tonight." She pulled four pieces of parchment out of her bag and handed them to him.  
  
"Gods, can you take more notes? It'll take me the entirety of lunch to copy all of these!" She began to walk away and up the stairs. "I know that's not the only thing you wanted," he said while taking a few long strides to catch up with her.  
  
"I wanted to know if you were alright, okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
"I know your not, so don't pull that bullshit with me. What the hell happened to your back?"  
  
Draco looked at her and to him it looked like she really did care. "I'll tell you later. I can't be seen talking to a Mudblood in public."  
  
"Fuck you, Malfoy. You know what, I don't think I'm gunna help you now. You're a self-centered bastard who gets everything he wants. I can't stand pricks like you. It's because of people like you that this world is in such a state of chaos." She doubled her pace to try and get ahead of him, but he caught up quickly.  
  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" She shrugged her shoulders and continued walking. "You better answer me, Granger."  
  
"Or what, Malfoy? You'll call your daddy? I'm not afraid of you and I'm not afraid of him. You two are both psychopaths. How the hell can you be so damn cruel all the time?"  
  
They reached the Entrance Hall, and instead of heading outside for class, Hermione went up the stairs. "Where are you going, Mudblood? We have class to get to."  
  
"I'm not going right now, Ferret Boy. I'll talk to Hagrid later. He won't mind if I miss a class anyway; I am his best student."  
  
"Where are you going then?"  
  
"Where do you think? Gods, Malfoy, you really are dense sometimes."  
  
"I try."  
  
Hermione let out an exasperated sigh and opened the eagle statue that guarded their common room. She walked in and plopped down on the nearest sofa. Draco sat across from her and stared at her intently.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
"I want you to help me."  
  
"Hold on a minute! Weren't you just like what two seconds ago calling me a Mudblood? Now you want my help? I don't know, Ferret Boy. I'll have to think about that now."  
  
"But you said before."  
  
"That was before, this is now. I wasn't thinking before and I felt a bit bad for you. I'm not so sure I do now." She glared at him icily.  
  
"Please?"  
  
She continued to look at him, but her glare softened a little and she realized how desperate he really was. His eyes were pleading with her and she could truly see how much pain he was in. He was sitting in the same position he had been in on the train and he looked so vulnerable.  
  
"Okay. But there are two things you have to do for me because I will deserve it."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Number one, before I do anything, you tell me what happened. Number two, you don't call me Mudblood anymore-it's getting very old."  
  
"I can deal with that."  
  
They reached out and shook hands. 


	4. The Line Becomes Thinner

CHAPTER 4~ The Line Becomes Thinner  
  
Hermione looked into Draco's eyes. She could see the pain radiating from them, and she felt sorry for him. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
He had to tell her now since he made that agreement. "My father did it the other day because I didn't get down to dinner fast enough. He's been beating me since before I can remember. My life is already planned out for me, and I don't want it to be that way. I wanna make my own decisions and be my own person, but no. Everything is his way or the highway. I'd do just about anything to live a better life."  
  
"Why does he hit you?"  
  
"It's a different reason everyday. Sometimes it's just because he can't stand looking at me. He hates that I don't gel my hair back anymore, so he hits me. When I don't kick a house elf for being in my way he hits me. If I sit the wrong way, he hits me. If I breathe the wrong way, if I answer back, if I tell him I'm not gunna be a Death Eater." He looked away from her. He hadn't planned on telling her so much, but he needed to talk to someone and she was there.  
  
"Malfoy, I'm sorry. I had no idea you had it so hard."  
  
"Yeah well, it happens to the best of us. Now are you gunna help me or not?"  
  
Hermione was taken aback. Just as quickly as he had taken off his cover, he had brought it back. She didn't think she would ever understand him and she didn't exactly want to most of the time.  
  
Letting out a sigh she said, "Let me see your back."  
  
He undid his school robes and threw them over the couch and then he took off his shirt and turned his back to her. If anything, the gash had gotten worse since the night before. There was now an ugly purplish bruise around it and blood was flowing freely from it.  
  
"Malfoy, what did you father do this with?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. I think it might have been a knife, but I know it was filled with Dark Magic, whatever it was."  
  
"Well I can see that. It's still bleeding," she informed him.  
  
"I thought it stopped."  
  
"Apparently you thought wrong. Lay down on your stomach. I have to go get some things. I'll be right back." She dashed up to her room and retrieved some of the herbs her grandmother had given her to heal deep wounds. Her grandmother knew all about the Earth and roots, and had passed her information along to Hermione in case she ever needed it. Hermione was thankful for that now.  
  
Draco didn't think she was going to come back. He figured she had gotten sick or something. **Typical** he thought. **Just when I need her, she goes and runs off. I should have expected that** As he was about to get up, she came back down with what looked like leaves.  
  
"Uh, Granger, what the hell are you planning to do with a bunch of leaves. If you're planning on getting high, you really ought to offer."  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy. I don't do that kind of shit. These are herbs and they will help to heal your back. Really, I didn't know you were that ignorant."  
  
"I thought you would have realized that I was by now, but I guess not."  
  
"I don't get you, Malfoy."  
  
"What's not to get?" he asked as she began to crush some of the herbs together.  
  
"Everything! One minute you act like you actually don't mind having me around and you actually talk to me, and then you turn around and become Malfoy again. I don't get you."  
  
He looked at her carefully and saw that she was busy with crushing her "herbs" together. She didn't look very annoyed, but she sounded it. "Listen, Granger, I tell only what I need to tell and no more. If I say too much then I'm dead, alright. Not that I would mind, but." he trailed off as she moved toward him. "What are you doing?"  
  
She took a wet cloth and began dabbing the gash gently with it. He squirmed at the feeling of pain that shot through him. Noticing this, she removed her hand quickly. "Tell me if I hurt you."  
  
She brought the cloth back to his back and began cleaning the blood off his back. He grimaced a bit, but wouldn't tell her that he was hurt. Once most of the blood had been cleaned, she but the rag down by her side and picked up the concoction that she had made from the herbs.  
  
"This is probably going to hurt a little," she informed him before she rubbed some into his wound.  
  
He was expecting a sharp pain, but it never came. The only thing he felt was her feathery light touch gently rubbing his back. Everything in his body relaxed as she continued to rub the herbs into his wound. Once he felt her hand leave, a sharp pain radiated through his system.  
  
"Ow! Fuck Granger! What the hell did you do to me?" he cried out.  
  
"I told you it would hurt, Malfoy. But the more it hurts, the faster it heals."  
  
"So the pain is a good thing?" he questioned through gritted teeth. "It hurts like a fucking bitch. I can't believe you did this to me!" He continued with his obscenities as she chuckled a little.  
  
"It can't hurt that badly, Malfoy. I've used it before."  
  
"Yeah well, I'm used to magical remedies, not this Muggle shit! Ow!"  
  
"I guess someone's not going to anymore classes today," she said. "Would you like me to owl Dumbledore to let him know of your absences?"  
  
"Oh no you don't! You are not leaving me here in pain while you go off to all of your classes with you queer buddies. You are going to stay here and listen to my bitching and moaning," he demanded looking at her threateningly.  
  
"Hey, you were the one who was practically begging for it. I offered to help you, you could've refused!"  
  
"You know that the only reason you offered to help me is so that you could see me half naked again." He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh yes, Malfoy, because I am just like the rest of the girls in this school and I pine for you day in and day out. I want you, Malfoy. I need you. I can't live without you!"  
  
"Well isn't that sweet? Now that I know how you really feel, I can move on with my life. Those are the words I've been longing to hear for the last six years and I have finally heard them. I think I will die a happy man. OW! Dammit, Granger, fuck you and the Muggle world too! You can take your goddamn remedies and shove them up your fucking ass!"  
  
Hermione had to cough to stifle a laugh. "I'll be back, Malfoy."  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked as she stood up.  
  
"I wanna write a letter to Dumbledore so he knows where we are."  
  
"Do not tell him anything I told you earlier."  
  
"I won't," she promised as she headed up to her dorm.  
  
Hermione sat down at her desk and took out a quill and a piece of parchment. She was trying to think of exactly what to tell Dumbledore since she knew that she couldn't tell him what really happened to Draco. ^^Maybe I could tell him that he's sick and can't even walk to go down to Madame Pomfrey. No, he was at breakfast this morning. I can tell him that Malfoy passed out on the way to Care of Magical Creatures and I brought him up here and don't wanna leave his side until he gets up because I'm worried^^ It wasn't a total lie. She was worried about Malfoy and didn't want to leave him until he was able to walk again.  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore, Malfoy and I will not be attending classes for the remainder of the day. He passed out on the way to Care of Magical Creatures and I brought Him back up to our room. I don't want to leave him until he gets up Again. Please understand this and if it is at all possible, can you please Send our homework up to our dorms. Thank you. Sincerely, Hermione Granger  
  
Once she was sure it was okay, she called for her new owl and sent the message to the headmaster. As she watched the owl fly off into the grey sky, she heard a purr from the other side of her room and saw Crookshanks walking over to her.  
  
"Hey baby," she cooed. "I haven't seen since we arrived here. You wanna come downstairs and visit our new roommate? Come on."  
  
She scooped the ginger cat into her arms and walked with him back down to the common room and sat down across from the couch Draco was lying on. "What the hell is that thing?" Draco asked as he looked at the cat's squashed face.  
  
"This is Crookshanks. Crookshanks, I want you to meet Draco Malfoy, he's gonna be our roommate for the rest of the year. He doesn't like me too much, but that's okay."  
  
"Granger, you actually talk to your cat like it can understand you. My cat understands every word I say. He's not like most animals. I know there's something different about him, but I don't know exactly what it is."  
  
"Well isn't that sweet?" he said sarcastically. "Does it answer you too?" He began to laugh at his own joke, but Hermione glared at him.  
  
"You know, Malfoy, you don't know what I put in that letter. I could've accidentally let something slip."  
  
"If you did, Granger, I swear I'll-OW! This shit hurts! Is it even working or am I putting up with all this pain so you can have a good laugh?"  
  
She peered at his back and saw that the gash was starting to close a bit and looked better than it had before. "It's working just fine, Malfoy. You just can't deal with the pain."  
  
"I've had to deal with more pain than you can possibly imagine. This just hurts more than anything my father-if you can call him that-has ever done to me. It feels like put me on a rotisserie and set me over a blazing fire to cook my like a freaking turkey."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Maybe I do want to cook you like a turkey, Malfoy. I'm sure you'd taste absolutely delicious." She licked her lips and Malfoy's eyes widened considerably.  
  
"I never knew you capable of such impure thoughts, Granger. It's rather shocking."  
  
Hermione's smile turned to a smirk. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Malfoy. There's also a lot about me that I'm sure would scare you, but I won't let you in on that just yet."  
  
"And why's that?" He clenched his jaw to keep from crying out in pain once again.  
  
"I just don't feel like it." Her hand stroked lazily over Crookshanks' back, and he purred while his eyes started drooping a little.  
  
"I can't believe I got stuck with you for the rest of the year," Draco muttered almost inaudibly.  
  
"What's that, Malfoy?"  
  
"I said I can't believe I got stuck sharing a dorm with you for the rest of the year. There are plenty of other girls who were more than capable of being Head Girl and I got stuck with you-the know-it-all Gryffindor who has to be right about every goddamn thing," he paused and looked up at the hurt expression flash through her eyes. "You're also the only one who would care enough to help me, and I thank you for that," he added a little softer.  
  
"Did I just receive a thank you from Draco Malfoy? I think it's gunna snow, and it's only September!"  
  
"Don't push your luck, Granger."  
  
She smiled a bit. "You actually appreciate this?"  
  
"Yes. Is that so hard to believe? I also appreciate the fact that your staying here with me while you could be going to class and learning something useful."  
  
"If I remember correctly, you weren't about to let me go to my classes. You said something to the effect of if you had to deal with the pain, then I wouldn't be allowed to attend my classes."  
  
"You still could have left. It's not like I could exactly get up to make you stay."  
  
"I never said you couldn't get up, Malfoy. It would just hurt more than it does now, and I really don't appreciate your swearing every three minutes as it is."  
  
Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Crookshanks chose that moment to jump to the floor and then onto the couch near Draco's head. "What the hell is your cat doing, Granger?"  
  
"I don't know. It looks like he betrayed me for you. Fine, I see how it is you little fur ball. Go with the enemy, see if I care."  
  
And Crookshanks did just that. He nuzzled into Draco's neck and began purring softly. Draco shot Hermione a confused look and Hermione looked hurt that her cat had moved left her to comfort her enemy.  
  
Draco lifted one hand a little hesitantly and stroked the cat's long fur. Crookshanks arched his back as Draco ran his hand over it. Hermione shook her head and got up to sit on the windowsill. She wasn't exactly mad, but the fact that her own cat had left her made her feel empty inside and she didn't exactly know why.  
  
About ten minutes later, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She jumped and turned a little to meet the sight of Draco's eyes staring into her brown orbs. "Hey," he said. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, fine. Why?"  
  
"You just look upset, that's all."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Does this have to do with you silly cat? He doesn't know better. I'm sure it was just the initial reaction of seeing a new face."  
  
"I don't know." She looked back over the grounds. The clouds were low and it looked like it was about to rain. "You shouldn't be standing, you know? It'll hurt more."  
  
"Don't worry about me. I can take it. I was just joking before too; I didn't hurt as much as I let on. I was just curious to see how much of my bitching and moaning you could take." He smirked and she smacked him on the arm. "What was that for?"  
  
"For being an inconsiderate prick," she snapped.  
  
"You should be used to that by now," he retorted hotly. "I don't know why I bothered to get up in the first place."  
  
"Draco, look, I'm sorry alright. I just got some stuff on my mind right now, and it's just bothering me."  
  
"Oh, um, sure." He hadn't failed to catch the fact that she had used his first name. "And since when did I become Draco?"  
  
"I said Malfoy, didn't I?"  
  
"Uh no, no you didn't. You must be having a rough day. Care to tell me what's wrong?"  
  
She looked uncomfortable. Truthfully, she didn't know what was wrong herself. She just had this feeling of emptiness that she had never felt before. "Gods, I don't know myself. I can't sort out my own thoughts right now."  
  
He sat down across next to her on the windowsill. "Does it have to do with Potter and Weasley?" he asked almost as if he could read her mind.  
  
"Well.partially, but there's other things too, and I'm really confused."  
  
"Like what kind of other things. Viktor broke up with me a few weeks ago because I wouldn't give him, 'vat I vant.' That just pissed me off and then Harry and Ron are always together and I don't want to disturb them, and then there's this other guy that I haven't exactly ever liked, but I think I might have feelings for him even though he hates me, and."  
  
She was cut off by his lips pressing against hers. His kiss wasn't exactly what he had expected. It was soft and gentle instead of rough, but she was enjoying it greatly. Her hands ran up his bare chest and around his neck and his went to the small of her back and pulled her closer to him. As he started to pull her robes off her shoulders, she broke away from him.  
  
"No, we can't."  
  
He was startled. "Why not? I thought-you were-I." He became very flushed as he looked at the water that was starting to drip down the window.  
  
"I don't know what I want, Draco." She leaned her back against the side of the sill and drew her knees up to her chest.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I understand. You're afraid that I'm gunna hurt you, aren't you? I know I'd feel that way if I was in your position."  
  
She didn't dare to look at him again for fear that she would kiss him. He was right, though, she was afraid to be hurt. Instead of telling him this, however, she remained silent as the rain started pounded harder against the glass.  
  
Draco got up and went back to the couch leaving Hermione to sort out her own thoughts while he went to sort out his. **What the hell am I thinking? I can't like her. She's my enemy. But there's something about her-she's somehow different than I remember. It's like she doesn't know exactly what she wants. That could just be my imagination running wild on me. Anyways, I don't even know if it was me that she was talking about. I shouldn't have done that just yet. Sometimes I wonder if I have any common sense at all. Maybe she was right. Maybe there is a fine line between love and hate. And as of now, I don't know where exactly I'm standing**  
  
Hermione felt Draco leave rather than see him. ^^That felt so good. Why did I have to stop? I'm so stupid. That was what I've been longing for- someone who can read my mind and know exactly what I'm thinking and what I want to happen next. He knows that I was talking about him, but I still don't know what would happen if something were to happen between us. I don't know if he would hurt me or not, but the possibility is always there. Maybe I should just see what happens in the next few days and not push anything too far. Yeah, that's it; I won't push him, and that way I'll be able to find out what he really feels. After all, there is a fine line between love and hate, and I don't know exactly where I stand on that line anymore^^ 


	5. Emotionless

CHAPTER 5~ Emotionless  
  
For the next few weeks, Hermione and Draco basically ignored each other. Hermione would wake up before Draco and return to her room before him once classes were over. Draco would purposely stay out later because he felt that Hermione wouldn't want to see him. During classes, Draco would try to catch her glance, but she would purposely avoid his gaze, and the same thing happened at dinner.  
  
Finally the week before Halloween, they returned to the common room at the same time. "Granger," Draco acknowledged.  
  
"Malfoy." She sat down on a couch and pretended to read, but put the book down. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"About?" He sat down on a chair and looked intently at her.  
  
"That kiss a few weeks ago," she said shyly. Her cheeks turned a light crimson color and she looked down at the floor. "I don't know about you, but it meant something to me." He continued to look bored even though he did feel something. "Are you just gunna sit there and let me do all the talking or are you gunna say something?"  
  
He smirked a little and said, "It's kinda fun to see you get all flustered. Please continue?"  
  
"You're such and insufferable prick! I can't believe I actually fucking helped you, too! Why do you have to be like this?"  
  
He pretended to look thoughtful for a moment and responded with, "It's just the way I am, Granger. You should know that by now. And if you would like to know, I'm thankful that you helped me. I have but a meager scar on my back now."  
  
This just made Hermione more upset, as Draco knew it would. "I didn't ask you about your fucking back, Malfoy!" she spat. "Don't you ever listen when people talk to you? Did that mean anything to you?"  
  
"I can't answer that," he mumbled as he looked away.  
  
"And why's that?" Her voice was a little calmer, but there was a fire still burning in her eyes.  
  
"I just can't okay? Don't get so worried about it."  
  
Hermione didn't understand. She didn't know what he meant by he couldn't tell her. "Oh fuck it! I'm gunna go take a shower. I won't sit here and talk to you because I'm not getting anywhere. Attempting to talk to you is like talking to a brick wall." She stood up and turned to go up the stairs and headed to her room.  
  
**Stupid, stupid, stupid!** Draco cursed himself mentally. **Why can't you tell her? She is right; I am an insufferable prick. That kiss meant everything to me, and the only reason I'm not telling her is to keep up my goddamn reputation to please my bastard of a father. Alright, when she comes back down here, I'll tell her**  
  
Hermione wasn't in the mood to take a bath. The only thing she wanted was the comfort of her bed. She let the water run gently over her small figure and she caressed herself gently with her watermelon-scented soap.  
  
Once she was out, she put on her red pajama pants and a black t-shirt. "Malfoy, you can have the bathroom if you want it," she called through her door.  
  
**Well, fuck that idea** he thought. **I guess I'll just have to wait to tell her**  
  
He solemnly climbed the stairs to his dorm and he took a quick shower.  
  
When he finally fell asleep, he had a dream that Hermione was making out with Potter and Weasley at the same time right in front if him. Needless to say, this woke him up fairly quick. Checking his watch, he realized that it was only eleven, so he decided to go back down to the common room since he figured he wouldn't be getting to sleep for a while anyway.  
  
There were still some embers burning in the fireplace. He could faintly make out a figure on the couch and knew it was Hermione. As he crept closer, he saw that she was lying down and staring off into oblivion.  
  
"What do you want?" she snapped at him.  
  
He was taken aback. "I couldn't sleep. If I had known you were down here, I would have stayed up in my room. At least it's peaceful up there."  
  
"Well go back there then if you don't wanna be around me. I could care less." She was actually hoping he would stay to keep her company.  
  
Draco decided to ignore her and sat down across from her. "Since you don't want me here, I guess I'll have to stay just to make your life a living hell. How does that sound? Good, I thought so."  
  
"You're such an asshole, Malfoy. I don't know how I ever put up with you."  
  
"Oh am I, Granger? What would that make you then? Ah, let's see.a know-it- all Gryffindor bitch who thinks she is smarter than everyone in our year, which is true-book smart that is, but when it comes to real life, you obviously have no idea how to read a person or someone's emotions."  
  
The look on her face was one of pure shock. "What makes you think I can't read emotions or people?"  
  
His lips curled upward into that devilish smirk that could make women drop dead for him. Well every woman but one-Hermione Granger. "Tell me what I'm feeling now if you can read emotions so well."  
  
She studied his face for a while, but found nothing in his eyes and his smirk meant absolutely nothing except that he was thinking of some devious plan to make her look bad once again. "Oh come on, Malfoy, that's not fair. You never show any emotions. It appears as though there is never any life inside of you except for the fact that you breathe."  
  
"I knew I was right-you can't read people. You have to be able to see through the front that some of us put up. I'm not as dead as I may seem to be. In fact I have just as many thoughts and feelings as you do. The difference is I know how to cover up what I'm thinking and feeling for my own safety. I can see through the fronts people put up, I learned from years of practice." Draco ran his long, pale fingers through his silvery- blonde hair. It slipped through his digits easily and he brought his hand back down to rest on the arm of the sofa.  
  
Hermione watched him carefully and could tell that he wanted her to figure something out without actually telling her what it was. "You're not telling me something, but I know you want to."  
  
"Okay, so we're getting somewhere." He stared at her intently as if waiting her to figure out something more.  
  
"I can't do this, Malfoy. You're right okay, I can't read people, I can't read emotions. I'm helpless with this. You are the person who is skilled in this topic. Why don't you read my emotions?"  
  
He rolled his eyes and drawled, "You're very flustered because you realized that this is not a topic you can learn from a book and you don't like that feeling. I also know that you fancy me, but you won't even admit that to yourself let alone me. If you didn't, you wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation with me. You are also feeling left out because your gay friends would much prefer each other than you and you don't like that feeling because you've been there for them since first year. There's also a feeling of apprehension because you want to know what I think about you, but I can't tell you so you won't be finding out anytime soon. The last thing is you're shocked that I know more about you than you do."  
  
She didn't say anything; she couldn't. Her mouth was hanging opened and her eyes were wide. Draco leaned back against that couch with a satisfied smirk on his lips. "Well, Granger? Any comments or thoughts?"  
  
"Uh-I-you-well-how?"  
  
"Oh come on Granger, I know you have a larger vocabulary than that. Where the hell did all that wit disappear to?" He watched her again as her body began to quiver back and forth. "Cold, Granger?"  
  
She shook her head and stared into his grey eyes. Shaking his head ever so slightly, he got up to leave. "You fancy me, Malfoy," she whispered barely audibly.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"You fancy me," she repeated a little louder.  
  
"What would make you think that?" He settled himself back into the comfortable couch and glanced into her deep brown pools.  
  
"You said yourself that if I didn't fancy you, I wouldn't have been having this conversation with you. I began to analyze what you were saying and it just kinda clicked. If you didn't fancy me, you would have never come down here to talk to me."  
  
"Very good, Granger. I'm surprised you picked up on that, however, I am feeling very fatigued right now, so I must be getting some sleep." **Hopefully without anymore disturbing dreams** "Goodnight, Granger," he said in a teasing voice.  
  
"'Night, Malfoy," she responded in the same manner. ^^How the hell can he just do that? I finally figure a part of him out and he goes to bed and acts like it means nothing to him. Pureblooded asshole! I can't believe how selfish one person can be. Well I am talking about Malfoy here-a.k.a. the biggest prat to ever step foot into this school^^  
  
Hermione watched his back as he ascended up the stairs to his dorm. As he was about to close his door, he turned and winked at Hermione. Or that's what it appeared he did from her seat. Shaking the image furiously from her head, she clambered up the stairs to her own dorm, and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
~  
  
The next morning was Saturday, and Draco woke up at noon. His dorm was dark since the drapes were pulled shut. He hated the sunlight; he always had. Slowly, he got out of his bed and walked into the bathroom. After brushing his teeth, he headed into the common room to find Hermione reading.  
  
"'Morning," he mumbled as he sat down across from her.  
  
"Don't you mean afternoon?" she responded without looking up from her book.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." As he watched her, he realized that she hadn't turned the page in at least five minutes and her eyes were staring at one point on the page. "Are you actually reading that or just staring at it?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking." She finally tore her eyes from the book to look at Draco. "Did you mean what you said last night?"  
  
"About? I did say a lot last night."  
  
"Do you really fancy me?"  
  
"Well I never exactly said that I did. You simply implied that I did and I agreed with you. But to answer your question, I meant everything I said last night after the initiation of our conversation," he said lazily as he looked down at his perfectly sculpted hands.  
  
"Okay, I was just wondering." She threw her book across the couch and onto the nearest table. "Why me? There are so many other pretty girls in this school. Why do you fancy me?"  
  
"You happen to be the only girl who can match me in wits and smarts. I respect that and congratulate you for it. As for being pretty, I do happen to think that you are gorgeous and you are prettier than most of the girls in this school. You don't worry about wearing make-up, so you don't look like a fifty-cent whore. I happen to like the fact that you don't hide your beautiful features under all that artificial shit."  
  
Hermione's face became slightly pink. "Um, thanks, I guess."  
  
"Yeah, well, I have to get dressed because I'm already late in departing for Hogsmeade. See you later, Granger."  
  
"Can I accompany you?" she asked sounding a bit desperate.  
  
"I'm afraid you already know the answer to that."  
  
"I had a feeling you'd say that, but it was worth a try."  
  
Draco did a quick spell to change his clothes and headed out of the common room with a discrete backward glance. Hermione watched after him with longing eyes. She wanted nothing more than to accompany Draco to Hogsmeade even though she knew about what they would hear from their fellow students.  
  
Draco didn't like just leaving Hermione. He wanted her to go with him; he wanted it more than- almost anything. She was the one woman that he was forbidden to ever have. She was a muggle-born witch and if his father found out anything about him liking her, he would be dead within minutes.  
  
Hermione left the common room about ten minutes after Draco. She figured she should make the best of the day and go out with her friends. Although they were gay, she still enjoyed their company very much. The only thing that bothered her a little was when they got all mushy and forgot Hermione was around, but even then she didn't get mad at them.  
  
Draco met up with his friend Jeremy on the way to Hogsmeade. He was one of the few people Draco trusted, and even then he didn't trust him with everything. Jeremy kept asking if there was anything going on between Draco and Hermione and Draco would respond by saying, "Absolutely nothing."  
  
"Well do you think she would go out with me?" Jeremy queried.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow and answered with, "What would you want to go out with someone like her for. You know that it wouldn't be accepted. Anyway, I don't think she's into someone like you. I think she's looking for a long-term relationship, and I know you can't give that to her."  
  
"So you've talked about this?"  
  
"No, but that's the aura I'm getting from her." He chuckled a bit, "Right, Jeremy, me talking to the Mudblood? Have you lost your mind?"  
  
"Well, you do live with her. I'm sure you haven't failed to notice that she looks pretty good."  
  
The blood was boiling inside Draco's veins. He couldn't stand that his best friend was talking about Hermione like that. Of course he didn't know what Draco felt for her because Draco wouldn't let anyone know about that. Draco snorted, "Yes, she looks terrific! Her clothes are always too big for her, and her hair looked better when it was long and frizzy. I can't believe we are even having this conversation. Granger is a Gryffindor, know-it-all, Mudblood bitch who could never give you what you wanted."  
  
As he said this, he felt someone rush past him. He watched the retreating back and noticed that it had been Hermione. She had heard what he said and he hadn't meant a word of it. The only thing he wanted was for Jeremy to back off and just forget about her.  
  
Hermione had just exited the Three Broomsticks and Draco was walking by with a friend she had seen him converse with at meal times and during classes. ".Granger is a Gryffindor, know-it-all, Mudblood bitch who could never give you what you wanted."  
  
Tears began to well up in her eyes as she pushed past him and headed back to the castle. A few hours earlier he had said that he felt for her as she did for him, and now he was talking shit about her behind her back. She didn't know whether she wanted to cry or to rip his heart out of his chest, tear it apart with her bare hands and stomp on it malevolently. Both had seemed rather appealing to her, although crying wouldn't kill Draco. However, she wanted to make him feel how he felt.  
  
In the Entrance Hall, Hermione felt an arm grab her wrist and whirl her around. "Listen to me!" Draco demanded as she struggled to get free.  
  
She pulled her wrist back, but still he didn't let go. His grip only became tighter around her small wrist. "Why should I? Now that I know what you really think of me."  
  
"I didn't mean that! I didn't want Jeremy to suspect anything. What would he have said if I told him the reason I didn't want him to go out with you is because I couldn't bare to see you with anyone but me? That wouldn't have gone over well."  
  
Hermione looked at him with a pained expression on her face. "Why should I believe you? You're a filthy, lying, no good, sad excuse for a pureblooded Slytherin!"  
  
Draco's eyes almost popped out of his head. Never had anyone dared to mock his background. He was from one of the oldest and most prestigious wizarding families still in existence. "How can you say that?"  
  
"From what I just heard I believe everything I just said. You didn't have to say anything, you know? You didn't have to be so goddamn harsh."  
  
"Look, Hermione, I said that to save myself. I had to say that shit, unless you want to help me fix another gash like the last one from my father. He would torture me to the brink of death if he knew I even felt something for you."  
  
He was still gripping Hermione's wrist tightly, but all pain seemed to stop when he said her name. She couldn't think anymore, and her head felt like it was spinning. "Why did you say that?"  
  
"I already told you."  
  
"Not that. Why'd you say my name?"  
  
"I don't know. You make me want to be a better person. You make my days brighter. I like to be around you even when you're not talking or feeling particularly friendly. Your very existence intoxicates my being." He looked away and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.  
  
Hermione looked up at his face. He really did look adorable when he was blushing. "Can you do two things for me?"  
  
"Depends," he answered slyly putting his famous smirk on.  
  
"Number one is let go of my wrist because I can't feel it anymore."  
  
"Oh, right, sorry," he mumbled as he let go of her and dropped his hand to his side while she massaged her bruised skin gently.  
  
"The second is come back up with me to the common room so we can continue this conversation in private without having to worry about someone walking through those doors at any minute."  
  
"Of course."  
  
He took her hand in his and they quietly walked up to their common room to finish their conversation. 


	6. Recieving Answers

CHAPTER 6~ Receiving Answers  
  
Once they were safe in the common room and away from the bustle of the rest of the school, they began talking once again. "Do I really make you feel better about who you are?" Hermione asked curiously as she sat down on one of the sofas.  
  
"Of course you do," he answered as he put an arm around her.  
  
Hermione stared out the window at the blue sky. The clouds were drifting lazily across the bright background. She was thinking about what it would feel like to be like those clouds and just be able to drift through life without a care in the world.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Draco asked after a while.  
  
She turned to look at him. Her deep, brown eyes met his still expressionless grey ones. Both found themselves unable to speak or think; they were each lost in the beauty of the others eyes. Their faces were only inches away from each other's and they both leaned in slightly and their lips touched softly.  
  
Hermione's eyes fluttered shut as Draco deepened the kiss a little. His hands roamed over her body and hers made their way to his hair. Draco's tongue gently roamed over Hermione's lips and she parted them slightly to allow him access to her mouth. Their tongues both battled for control and Draco gently pushed Hermione down onto her back. His fingers trailed down to her shirt, and began to slide it slowly over her head. Just as he was about to pull it off her there was a loud tapping at the window.  
  
"Fuck," Draco mumbled as he noticed his father's owl.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked as she tugged her shirt back down.  
  
Draco didn't answer, just untied the note and read it in silence.  
  
Draco, I haven't heard from you in a while and I am still awaiting your response. You know how valuable you are to Our Lord. I am expecting you home for Christmas as always. We will be discussing some important manners while You are home. Once you are out of school you will receive the Dark Mark, And there is no use trying to fight this. I will be awaiting your response. Signed, Father  
  
"Fucking bastard," he said as he crumpled up the piece of parchment and threw it across the length of the room. "I hate him!"  
  
"What was that, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It doesn't concern you," he snapped.  
  
Hermione glared at him and stomped up the stairs to her room. "Fine! I won't worry about it!" She slammed the door so hard that the room actually shook.  
  
Draco was pissed off at his father, so what did he do? He took it out on Hermione. He wanted her to be his refuge, the person he could go to if her ever needed to talk or just to be held, but he was slowly screwing that up too. Of course he liked her, he knew and she knew, but no one else could know. If someone ever found out what he felt for her, his reputation would be destroyed.  
  
He let himself sink down into the couch, and he placed his head in his hands. He had always been strong and had all the answers, but now he felt helpless. There was no way out of joining Voldemort and he knew if. Since he learned about the Dark Arts and what was really involved two summers before, he had been totally against everything that his father and Voldemort stood for.  
  
Killing Muggles for pleasure wasn't exactly Draco's idea of fun. Sure he hated Muggles and Mudbloods, but as it dawned on him, he really only hated them because that was how he had been brought up. Lucius had always been prejudice against them, and Draco had just picked it up from him. As he looked at it though, he decided that they weren't as bad as his father had made them out to be. Some were actually very bright-Hermione for example. She was the smartest pupil in Hogwarts and was looked up to by much of the student population.  
  
Hermione hated that Draco's actions were so unpredictable. Just as she thought he had mellowed out a bit, he had to go and snap at her as if she meant nothing to him again. She sat on the edge of her bed and let tears fall from her eyes.  
  
She liked him a lot and he said that he had liked her, but he didn't act like he had meant it. Never had she felt more torn than at that moment, and she didn't know why. She and Draco had hated each other for the previous six years and she didn't know why she wanted their last year at Hogwarts to be any different. There were just some lines that were not meant to be crossed, and she knew it. One line that she now knew definitely wasn't meant to be crossed was the line between love and hate.  
  
~  
  
Hermione once again began avoiding Draco. She had done a fantastic job at it too, until Halloween, that is. After lunch on Halloween, the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins had double Potions together with Professor Snape.  
  
Draco and Hermione both took their normal seats on opposite sides of the room and next to their friends.  
  
Snape came barging into the classroom and immediately took five points from Gryffindor because he thought that there were some whispers being heard even though none of them had said a word. "Today we will be making a very powerful truth potion. This is the strongest potion known to the wizards alive. It does not take very long to brew, but it does take concentration. Since this is such a difficult task, I will be pairing you up according to how I see fit," he drawled very quickly, but accentuating every word. "Malfoy, you will be paired with Granger. Goyle with Weasley, Zabini with Finnigan, Crabbe with Potter, Smith with Potter." and so on until the entire class was paired.  
  
Jeremy looked at Draco with an annoyed expression on his face. "Why do you get Granger while I get her gay friend?" he hissed.  
  
"It's how Snape sees fit," Draco answered with a smirk. Jeremy shook his head and walked over to Harry while Hermione took her seat next to Draco. "You've been avoiding me," he noted as she sat down.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I'd like to know why."  
  
"Let's just get to work, Malfoy. We can talk about this later," she said sounding braver than she felt. Just being around him made her senses fail, and she hated that feeling.  
  
"Whatever, Granger. I know you won't wanna talk about it later. You'll be too caught up after the feast to even give me a moment of your time. I would simply like to know why you've been avoiding me." He began to cut up his roots evenly as she began to read the recipe.  
  
"I thought it would be pretty obvious, Malfoy," she answered simply. "You are supposed to be smart."  
  
"Don't pull that shit with me. You know I damn well can't read your mind. Why don't you tell me?" His words were sharp, and he continued to cut his roots as even as possible so he would get the best results possible from the potion.  
  
As Hermione began dropping the needed ingredients carefully into the cauldron she said, "I'm not pulling any shit with you. I've been avoiding you because last week I realized that there are simply some borders that are drawn and that shouldn't be crossed by anyone, including me."  
  
"And what 'borders' would those be Granger."  
  
"Figure it out."  
  
Draco glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help but realize how pretty she looked when she was angry and concentrating. "I'm not as smart as you. I can't figure out what the hell you want me to know. Sure, I can read people's emotions, but I haven't exactly worked out how to read minds yet. Tell me what you're talking about," he demanded as he added the roots he had evenly cut to the potion and the last needed ingredient before letting it settle.  
  
"I'm talking about the line we almost crossed last Saturday-the line between love and hate, Malfoy."  
  
"And who says we're not supposed to cross that line. Is there a rule written down anywhere that says two people who hate each other can't become lovers? If there is why don't you show it to me, 'cause I know I'd love to see it." He smirked at her as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Malfoy, there is no written rule about that, but it's like an unwritten law. It's illegal, especially in this school."  
  
"And since when do I do anything legal? I was brought up to break laws and I will continue to do so until the day I die."  
  
Hermione broke away from his glance and stared at the floor. She knew that Draco had always been a rule breaker and it was a quality she liked in him. The floor had suddenly become interesting to her, and she decided to remain quiet.  
  
"We can always give it a shot," he whispered in her ear.  
  
His breath felt hot against her face and she was suddenly aware of how close he was to her. "We can't," she answered him.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We're too different. There's too much in the way. It would never work out between us."  
  
"That may not be so true. I know you feel the same way about me as I feel for you, so there really isn't much more we need."  
  
Hermione thought about this for a moment. "What about the acceptance of our peers? You know they won't favor a relationship between us."  
  
"I don't really care if they will accept us or not. We won't even really have to tell anyone. If you don't wanna let anyone know about anything we don't have to tell them."  
  
"There still isn't any us yet. I'm not sure," she said hesitantly.  
  
The signal sounding the end of the period could be heard throughout the castle, which meant only one more period before the students could have free time before the feast.  
  
Draco stared intently at her. "Think about it, Granger. You don't have to decide anything right now. I don't want to put you under any pressure or anything, just-just think about it."  
  
She nodded a little, and was about to answer when a voice interrupted, "Can I borrow Granger for a moment?" Jeremy asked.  
  
Draco nodded and Hermione followed him outside the classroom. "What can I do for you?" she asked.  
  
"I was just wondering if you would like to go on a date with me sometime. Like for a walk across the grounds or something," he said.  
  
Hermione looked into his blue eyes and then to the floor. "We haven't talked since the middle of fifth year, Jeremy. Why do you all of a sudden want to get back together again?"  
  
"I realized the mistake I made. I've always liked you, Mia. Can't we give it another try? I know you've given second chances before."  
  
She dared to look back up at him. They had dated for a few months back in fifth year, but Jeremy had gotten too serious and Hermione had dumped him. "I don't know. There is a lot I have to sort out right now, and I don't know if it would be the best thing for me right now."  
  
"Well, just think about it, okay? I was stupid back then, but I've grown up."  
  
Not wanting to totally hurt him yet, she agreed to think about it, and went back into the classroom to sit with Draco. "What'd he want?" Draco asked as the bell sounded to signal the start of the last period.  
  
"Oh! N-nothing. He just wanted to ask me something."  
  
Draco looked at her. He had never known if there was something going on between them ever, but he didn't like the fact that his best friend was all of a sudden interested in Hermione.  
  
"I want you all to split you potions," Snape commanded. "They should be a silvery color. If they are not, you have done something wrong and I can't wait to se the results." He specifically directed the last comment toward Neville, who was now trembling. "You will each take a chance at asking you partner a series of questions, and I expect you to write down the answers because you will be writing and essay for me on the potion and what you have found." There were moans heard throughout the classroom, but they all did as they were instructed.  
  
Hermione and Draco both took their potion at the same time. They knew that they had complete control over what questions they asked, but they also knew that they had no control over the answers they gave.  
  
Draco decided to take control and ask the first question. "Has there ever been anything between you and Jeremy?"  
  
"Yes," she answered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We dated back in fifth year from October to February."  
  
"What happened? Why aren't you still dating?"  
  
"He got too serious for me. He was pushing me to have sex with him and I told him I wasn't ready, but he was very persistent, so I broke up with him and haven't talked to him since."  
  
"Oh. Did you have sex with him, though?"  
  
"No, I broke up with him before we got that far."  
  
Draco nodded. "Your turn."  
  
"Right. Why do you care what went on between Jeremy and I?" she asked.  
  
"He's my best friend and can usually tell me everything, but I knew there was something he wasn't telling me and I was very curious."  
  
"Why are you so curious?"  
  
"Because I like you a lot and I don't want someone to come along and just take you away from me and I don't want you to be with anyone but me because I wouldn't be able to stand that."  
  
"Do you think I would choose Jeremy over you?"  
  
"Well, he's got a better personality than I do, although he's a bit hornier and well girls say he's hot, but that I'm hotter and I'm sure he hasn't been as mean to you as I have been and well yeah. Am I right?"  
  
"No. I would definitely choose you over him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't trust him anymore, and I didn't feel anything when he would kiss me or hold me in his arms. When you kissed me, it was like an electric shock shooting throughout my entire body. I am also ready to put all our differences aside."  
  
"We wouldn't be able to tell anyone, you know that right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Draco could feel the truth potion wearing off, which meant it was wearing off for Hermione too, and he stopped himself before he asked her out. He didn't know if he would be able to take it if she rejected him.  
  
The bell sounded once again, and as everyone was getting up to leave, Snape said, "I want two rolls of parchment by next Friday." They all groaned as they packed all their things away and filed out the door. For most, the essay would be put off until Thursday night anyway, but they were still mad about it.  
  
Hermione didn't wait around for Draco for two reasons. The first is that it would have looked a little suspicious to the other students, and the second is that she felt if she stayed around he would've asked her out and she still didn't know how to respond.  
  
She caught up to Harry and Ron outside of the room and they went for a walk outside. "How were your potions?" she asked as they headed out of the giant oak doors.  
  
"That guy Smith or whatever kept asking me if I was really gay and if Ron and I had done anything other that kiss. I think he found it rather amusing," Harry answered.  
  
"Yeah and Goyle was asking me if I would ever think about going out with him and when I said no he got all pissed off and everything. It was pretty funny actually. Then I asked him if he ever gotten close to doing anything with Malfoy and he said that he had tried, but Malfoy kept insisting that it was one disgusting to be gay in the first place and that two even if he was-which he isn't-he wouldn't do anything with Goyle anyway because that would be, 'sick, twisted, and inhumane.' Malfoy's exact words," Ron said.  
  
The three of them began laughing at this. Hermione knew not to say anything about what happened with her and Draco. She would just make something up if they asked.  
  
"Hey, 'Mione what happened with you and Malfoy?" Harry asked. "It looked like you two were actually having a conversation instead of just shooting random questions at each other."  
  
"Yeah, what was that about?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione mentally slapped herself for bringing up the topic of Potions in the first place. She knew that they would eventually ask her what happened. "Oh, um, we were just asking questions about.everything really. Nothing too important," she answered. Even to her it didn't sound believable, but neither Ron nor Harry said any more about it and she let out a sigh of relief.  
  
They sat down by the lake and watched the birds flying above their heads and the giant squid dance through the still waters. Most of the leaves had already fallen off the trees and were lying in heaps of brown piles all over the grass.  
  
Hermione leaned back against the tree and blocked out the sounds of Ron and Harry's conversation. It wasn't that she disliked the idea that they were dating, she just didn't like to hear them saying that they loved each other every ten seconds. They were just too open about their feelings for each other.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potthead, Weasel, and Granger," Draco drawled from behind them.  
  
Hermione's eyes popped open and looked up to see Draco and Jeremy standing over her. "Sod off, Malfoy," she mumbled.  
  
"No, I don't think I will."  
  
"You're so immature. Why don't you go do something constructive with you time, like study for instance?"  
  
"Because that is no where near as fun as annoying the hell out of you."  
  
"Leave us alone, Malfoy," Ron and Harry said together as they stood up.  
  
"What the hell are you homos gunna do about it?" Jeremy questioned, his voice harsh and demeaning.  
  
"Don't call them that, Jeremy," Hermione warned.  
  
He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, as she too got to her feet. "Hey, Granger, do you mind if we took a walk?" Draco asked. "I need to talk to you about.you know."  
  
She took a deep breath and turned to Ron and Harry who both had their fists clenched and were ready to attack. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll come."  
  
"'Mione what are you talking about? You're actually gunna go somewhere with this scumbag? Have you lost your mind?" Ron yelled.  
  
"No, Ron, I haven't. If you don't remember, I do live with him and there is something that we must discus. I'll talk to the two of you later, alright?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," they mumbled together.  
  
Draco and Jeremy turned and Hermione followed closely behind them. "Jeremy, can you give us a minute?" Draco asked.  
  
"Why? What's so important that you can't discuss it in front of me?"  
  
"It's Head Boy and Girl stuff and it's supposed to remain undisclosed information. We can't even tell our best friends."  
  
"Sure, whatever," he muttered as he stalked off toward the castle once again.  
  
"What is it, Malfoy? I was actually having a pleasant time with my friends before you rudely interrupted. What's so important that you couldn't wait till later to talk about?" she queried as they walked toward the Quidditch field.  
  
"First of all, can you please tell me what Jeremy asked you before? It's really bugging the hell outta me that neither of you aren't telling me."  
  
"He asked me out."  
  
"What'd you say?"  
  
"I said I'd think about it. I didn't wanna hurt him. He was practically begging me and I couldn't reject him. I feel bad. We all know that he can have any girl he wants and he's so persistent to get me back even though I don't like him like that anymore."  
  
Draco led her to the middle of the Quidditch field and sat down. He looked out over the stands and up into the blue sky. "Hermione?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you go out with me?"  
  
She looked into his eyes and saw that he wasn't joking. She looked away from him. That's what she wanted, wasn't it? And she didn't know why she was taking so long to answer him. His eyes were boring into her head and she knew what she would say. She opened her eyes to answer when a dark figure appeared out of the shadows and pointed his wand at Draco and yelled, "Crucio!" 


	7. Undisclosed Information

CHAPTER 7~ Undisclosed Information  
  
Draco writhed on the ground in pain. The dark figure stepped out of the shadows, and Hermione could make out the man's long, blonde hair. She knew immediately that it was Lucius Malfoy. Tears began forming in her eyes as she begged Lucius to take the curse off of Draco. He ignored her pleas as he stepped up next to the seventeen year old he called his son.  
  
"Well, well, well," he drawled lazily. "It seems I was right about you all along. My son is nothing more than a stupid Muggle-lover, as I knew he would turn out to be. I am disappointed in you, Draco. I cannot believe you would stoop so low as to actually consider this.Mudblood."  
  
Draco's body was twitching. He was in so much pain that his eyes wouldn't water and he couldn't scream. His fingers were digging into his palms and blood was seeping from his pale skin. The bones in his body were crunching together, and he knew that he definitely had broken something.  
  
"Let him go!" Hermione screeched.  
  
"I don't think I will. I rather enjoy seeing this kind of pain inflicted on him. He deserves it, and if you don't step away from him, I can assure you that you will no longer be a threat to my cause."  
  
"And what cause is that?" she questioned. "Do you want him to become a Death Eater as you are? He is much too good for that."  
  
"How dare you talk back to me, girl? Step aside and let me take care of him."  
  
"No!" Before Lucius could say any more, Hermione pulled her wand swiftly from her robes and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
Lucius' body became stiff as he fell to the floor and his wand slipped from his hand and Draco was released from the horrid curse that had been fixed onto him.  
  
Hermione bent over Draco and pulled him close to her. She ran a hand over his pale cheek and he demanded to be taken to the hospital wing. "Can you walk?" she asked.  
  
"With help I might be able to get there safely."  
  
She helped him to his feet and they began to walk slowly back to the castle.  
  
"It seems I was right about you all along," a voice sounded from behind them. Hermione immediately recognized it as Jeremy's, so she didn't bother answering him, but continued walking. "You will face me when I speak to you!" he said sharply as he stepped in front of them.  
  
"Go away, Jeremy!" Hermione demanded.  
  
"Why should I? I knew he would betray me, so I betrayed him."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Draco muttered although it took a lot out of him.  
  
"I loved her Draco. The both of you are obviously too blind to see it. Hermione, the reason I'm so desperate to be with you is because you're the only person that matters to me. I want no other woman. There is no one who can compare to you, and he doesn't deserve you. That's why I told Lucius. I knew he would be able to take care of you, and he will. He will destroy you, Draco. I'm so glad my father is dead. It's good to not have to worry about who you can date."  
  
"Fuck, Jeremy, get out of my goddamn way!" Hermione screamed. "Can't you see he's hurt? He needs to get to the fucking hospital wing now!"  
  
"No he doesn't. I know for a fact that he has been through worse pain than a Cruciatus Curse."  
  
Hermione looked from Draco to Jeremy and from Jeremy back to Draco. Draco's head was spinning and everything around him was becoming black. "I need to get there," he managed to say. "I can't see."  
  
At this, Jeremy did move, although reluctantly and followed them at a distance.  
  
As they entered the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey came bustling over to them. She didn't ask questions yet. She knew that Draco was seriously injured, and she would wait until he woke up to ask any questions because she figured that Hermione was too distraught to answer anything at the moment. She gave Draco a few healing potions and a sleeping potion, and laid him down on one of the beds to sleep.  
  
Hermione didn't leave Draco's bedside. She held his bloody palm in her hand as she watched his sleeping form. Even though she couldn't see anybody else in the room, she could feel the presence of another being watching her carefully. She tore her eyes from Draco's pale body and searched around the vast, white room. There she saw it, a person lurking in the shadows on the other side.  
  
"Why are you still here, Jeremy? Have you come to admire what you have done to your best friend?" she asked, her voice dripping with venom.  
  
He stepped out of the shadows and sat down to the left of her. "Why did you choose him over me?"  
  
"I haven't chosen anyone yet. He asked me, but was attacked before I could answer. Thanks to you, I won't get to answer him for a while. What do you have against him anyway? You two have been best friends for years."  
  
"I have nothing against him, besides the fact that he likes you. He never admitted it, but I could see it in his eyes. The day we went to Hogsmeade and I started talking to him about you, his eyes clouded over with jealousy, and that's when I knew. And then when he followed you out of the town, I knew that it wasn't just me reading him wrong." He looked away from her penetrating gaze and stared down at Hermione's hand, which was still gripping onto Draco's. "I still love you, Hermione. I never lost the feelings I had for you. None of the other girls I've been with have ever made me feel like you did, and I miss that."  
  
"It would never work. You want what I can't give you. I'm not ready for that kind of relationship, and I don't know how much I can trust you." She looked back to Draco's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful when he wasn't throwing insults at people left and right. He looked almost-she hated to think it-angelic.  
  
"Hermione, I would never hurt you purposely."  
  
"Jeremy, we haven't spoken since we broke up two years ago. There's so much that you've missed in my life, and that's time we could never get back."  
  
"I will always have all the time in the world for you."  
  
Hermione looked back up into his deep blue eyes. "I don't feel for you like I used to. I've changed. I need someone who can protect me, and I don't know if you can be that person."  
  
"But he can be?" His voice was harsh again and he looked at Draco in disgust.  
  
"I don't know that yet, but it sure seems like he can be," she answered just as coldly.  
  
"You don't know him, 'Mione. You don't know what you're getting yourself into. What about all he's done to you over the years? Are you just gunna let all that slip by without a second thought? He will never love you like I will. When you get hurt, don't come crying your big, brown eyes back to me, 'cause I don't think I'd take you back."  
  
She began laughing, a cruel, mirthless laugh, that was not a characteristic of her. "I wouldn't come back to you anyway. With what you just said, you lost all hope of ever having me back. I can't believe I ever said I loved you. You are the most self-centered person I have ever met. You only think about yourself, and you would have your best friend killed because of jealousy. You're not a true friend, and you will amount to nothing during your long, brutal life under Voldemort." A surprised look crossed his angered face. "Don't look so surprised. I know more about you than you think I do. I'm not blind, you know. That mark on your arm is as clear as day. I also happen to know that the only reason you're feeding me all this bullshit about your true and undying love for me is so that you can get closer to Harry and turn him over to that worthless half-blood you worship."  
  
His shocked face changed back to anger. "You know nothing about me. Don't talk of matters in which you don't understand!"  
  
Her eyes had a malicious glint in them. "I understand perfectly well, Riddle. Yes, I do know that you are Voldemort's son, but not his heir. I happen to know whom his heir really is and that he wants no part in that piece of shit father of yours. Now that neither of you are worthy to fill this position, who will the next heir be? I believe that your father mentioned something about how if you wanted to prove yourself to him, you had to get the-what was it-'Stupid, Mudblood bitch' to carry your child that would be the new heir?"  
  
His eyes grew wide and his face became pale. "H-how d-d-do you know all that?" he stuttered.  
  
"I wouldn't tell you that if we were the last people on Earth and we needed that information to survive on."  
  
He got up and stormed out of the room once again leaving Hermione alone with a sleeping dragon.  
  
~  
  
Draco woke up the next morning in a room that was much too bright for his liking. The walls were all white and the sun was seeping through the windows onto his pale face. Needless to say, he didn't like it. Another thing that felt awkward was that his bed was dipping slightly to one side. He looked over and noticed the sleeping figure of Hermione with her arms on the bed and her head placed gently on top of them.  
  
**Why the hell am I here? And with her of all people?** he wondered. The events of the previous day all came flooding back into his mind like a baby chick returns to its mother. He let out a small groan, and Hermione's eyes popped open.  
  
"You're up!" she said happily.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. What are you doing here? I figured you'd be off somewhere with Jeremy by now."  
  
"Um, no actually. Where'd you get a crazy idea like that?"  
  
"I subconsciously heard some of your conversation last night. You two seemed kinda ready to start a full make out session."  
  
"Malfoy, I despise that sad excuse for a wizard! He's a worthless scumbag with a sad excuse for a father. I don't know why I ever dated him."  
  
"'Mione, his father's dead. I thought you knew that."  
  
"Oh, he's far from dead. His father is Voldemort. His adopted father is dead, yes. Voldemort killed him years back."  
  
"How come he never told me about this?" Draco asked sounding a little disappointed that he had informed her but not him.  
  
"He didn't tell anyone about it. I happened to know already."  
  
"How? If he didn't tell you." he trailed off.  
  
"I really cannot tell you how I know of this. You're just gunna have to understand the fact that I know a lot more about some people than I should."  
  
Draco looked thoughtful for a moment and stared out the large windows. "If I guess correctly, will you tell me?"  
  
She looked down at the floor and thought about it. There was no way she wanted to lie to Draco, but she could be killed if anyone else found out about her secret. "Um, yeah, but you have to swear on your life that you will never tell a single soul for as long as you live, and if I do, I have the right to Avanda you."  
  
"I swear on my life that I will never tell anyone." She nodded and looked at him expectantly as if waiting for him to continue. "I have two guesses. The first is that you are secretly part of Voldemort's inner circle because you share a blood-line with one of he more powerful pureblooded families." When she shook her head no, he said, "I didn't think so. My second guess is that you're a seer-a true seer, not like that old bat, Professor Trelawny."  
  
She looked into his grey eyes. "How'd you figure that out?"  
  
"I just figured that if you didn't have blood connections to any of the other Death Eaters, then the only way you could know information about the inner circle is because only a seer can know things of that sort."  
  
"And how do you know that?"  
  
"My mother is also a seer. Father doesn't know, and she won't tell him because she knows it will put her life in danger." Hermione nodded and stared off into oblivion. "What about the answer to my question?"  
  
"What question?" she asked not remembering him asking her any question that she hadn't already answered.  
  
"Yesterday on the Quidditch field before my father rudely interrupted."  
  
"Oh that question!" She looked away and then back at him. "Well, I um- yeah. Yeah, I'll go out with you."  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that." He pulled her down to him and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Cant-breathe," she choked out. "No-oxygen-in-lungs."  
  
"Oh, right, sorry." He let go of her and she sat down on the bed next to him.  
  
"I'm still not changing just because I'm going out with you now. I don't change for anyone, especially not a pureblooded Slytherin who thinks he's better than everybody else that walks the Earth."  
  
"Ditto. Well, except the part about the pureblooded Slytherin thing.yeah."  
  
Hermione laughed a little and Draco joined in with her. All of a sudden, the doors to the hospital wing opened and Harry and Ron came through. They hadn't noticed Hermione sitting on Draco's bed, so she quickly jumped off into the nearest chair.  
  
"Hermione, where were you at dinner and breakfast?" Ron bellowed. "We haven't seen you since he took you away yesterday. Why the hell are you in here?"  
  
"Calm down, Ron. He was attacked when we left you guys yesterday, so I brought him up here, and did the kind thing and stayed with him even though he doesn't enjoy my company."  
  
"You stupid git!" Harry said sharply. "It was probably a set-up or something. You better watch your back around him."  
  
"Come off it, Potter. Do you think I would actually plan to have someone just pop out of nowhere during a private conversation and attack me. I don't know about you, but to me it sounds like a pretty fucked up idea."  
  
"Well how am I supposed to know how a Death Eater's mind works?"  
  
"I. Am. Not. A. Death. Eater," he said slowly and annunciated every word.  
  
"And how can you prove it?" Ron asked.  
  
Draco rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and showed them that there was no trace of a Dark Mark anywhere on either of his arms. Hermione looked closely at his arms, though, and she didn't know why. Instead of seeing a Dark Mark, she found a bunch of small scars along his wrists. She figured she'd ask him about it when Harry and Ron left.  
  
Noticing Hermione's eyes, he quickly pulled his sleeves back down and glared menacingly at the two Gryffindor boys. "Well, are you happy? There's no trace that I belong to the band of foolish idiots."  
  
"Hermione are you gunna come?" Ron asked turning his gaze back to his female friend.  
  
"Um, no. I'll catch up to you guys later. I still hafta talk to Malfoy about something."  
  
"Do you want us to stick around to make sure you'll be alright?"  
  
"No! No, this is kinda just between the two of us and it's-confidential." She looked at them pleadingly and hoped they would get the hint. They did and left with a quick goodbye. She turned her glance back to Draco, who was purposely avoiding her gaze since he knew what was coming. "What the hell are those?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy, roll up your sleeves this instant!" she demanded sounding a bit motherly. He did as he was told and showed her his wrists once again. Her eyes had not been failing her before; his wrists had dozens of slash marks on them that showed he had cut himself numerous times. "Why?" was all she could say. "Why Draco?"  
  
He looked back at her soft face. Her eyes were becoming wet, and he could tell that she was straining to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "It was the only way to deal with the pain. My mother sent me to therapy and that didn't work, so I stopped going. Every time my father hit me, I would make a new cut. It took my mind away from everything except the moment. I loved to watch the blood run down my arm, it was comforting, in a twisted sort of way. Eventually, it got so bad that I would cut so deep that I would black out and a house elf would have to come up and make me better. I stopped when we came back to school. You being around helped the pain I was feeling and I didn't need to resort to my dagger anymore."  
  
The tears did fall from her brown eyes, and she leaned into Draco's strong chest. "Promise me you won't do it anymore. Please, Draco? I'm begging you. Please? Never again."  
  
"I promise," he said and kissed her forehead gently. 


	8. Surprises

CHAPTER 8~ Surprises  
  
Draco only remained in the hospital wing until dinner that night. Madame Pomfrey had released him due to his pleading that he couldn't stand so much sunlight, and she was just getting annoyed.  
  
The weeks were flying by, and it was now three weeks before Christmas. Draco and Hermione were able to keep everything about their relationship hidden real well. They had both kept their promise not to change and were constantly bickering even when they were alone in their common room. They did have their good days occasionally. However, both seemed to find that kissing the other when they wanted them to shut up was very effective.  
  
As they were sitting in their common room one night finishing their homework when there was a soft tap at the window, and Draco noticed his mother's owl. "Wonder what she wants," he said.  
  
"Who?" Hermione asked curiously as she watched him open the window. The cold air along with the owl came flying in. Hermione let out an involuntary shiver and pulled a blanket around her.  
  
"My mother. I haven't heard from her since the beginning of the year." He opened the envelope slowly and began reading her letter.  
  
Dear Draco, Your father mentioned to me that he believes you are dating a Muggle-born girl. If I remember correctly, she is the one you were constantly complaining about. He is not happy in the slightest, but I would like you to bring her home for Christmas. Your father does not know about this, but he will not be here during any part of the vacation due to the fact that he has some business meeting-you know what that means. I would like to meet her while not under his close watch. I remember her at the Quidditch World Cup a few summers back, and she didn't seem so bad. You know that I am not prejudice like your father is, and it doesn't bother me that you have fallen for a nice Muggle girl. Please send your response back as soon as possible because I need to know what to tell the house elves to prepare. I hope that you will both be here. Love, Mom  
  
"She wants to meet you. You know how we were planning on staying here for Christmas? Our plans just changed, if you agree of course."  
  
"Let me see that." Draco walked over to her and handed to the neatly written note. Her eyes scanned it quickly and she said, "Of course I'll go. Your mother doesn't sound nearly as bad as I had expected she would be. No offense, but she just looked a bit stuck up at the Quidditch World Cup."  
  
"None taken. She acts like that to please my father and keep up the 'Malfoy honor,' or some bullshit like that. Well, I should write back to let her know we're coming."  
  
He grabbed a piece of parchment that was on Hermione's lap, and her quill, and began to write his response.  
  
"Did I say you could use those?" she said in mock anger.  
  
"Nope, but do I care?"  
  
"Why are you always so difficult?"  
  
"That's just the way I am. You should have figured that out by now. You do live with me after all."  
  
She rolled her eyes as he continued to write without glancing up at her.  
  
"Here, how's that sound?" he queried as he handed her the parchment.  
  
Dear Mom, Hermione agreed to come with me back to the Manor for Christmas break as long as father will not make any sort of appearance. I do not want Hermione anywhere near him for fear of what he might do. He has already threatened her. I can't wait to see you again, and I hope that all is well with you. See you in two weeks. Love, Draco  
  
"Aw, it's so sweet, Malfoy. You love your mom," she cooed.  
  
"Oh shut up! You and my mother really are the only people that mean anything to me, so don't say anything about how I end my letters to her."  
  
"Damn, I was joking, no need to get all pissy. You gotta work on that temper of yours."  
  
"What is it with you and my temper? You're always complaining about it. I happen to think I'm perfectly normal when it comes to my temper and my personality," he answered defiantly.  
  
Hermione just shook her head. "Well, you better send it."  
  
He took the note from her hand and sent it off with his mother's owl. "I can't stand when you do that."  
  
"Do what?" she asked.  
  
"When we're talking about one thing and you immediately change the topic. It annoys the hell outta me. Why can't we ever just discuss one thing without having to change topics and start on something else?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it's because I can't stand it that every single time I say something jokingly you get all mad at me and can't just laugh it off. You have the oddest sense of humor out of anyone I have ever met. You laugh your damn ass off when you make fun of some poor kid and then you get all defensive when someone tries to say something light-hearted to you. I don't-"  
  
Draco cut her off by slamming his lips into hers. Immediately they both relaxed and fell into each other's embrace.  
  
"That won't work forever you know?" Hermione whispered when they broke apart.  
  
"I know. But it seems to be working for now, so I'm gunna stick with it. Why do we always have to argue about the dumbest shit anyway?" he asked while putting an arm around her shoulder and drawing her close to him.  
  
"Because we're two seventeen year old, immature, spoiled brats who are used to getting everything our way or no way because we are only children," she suggested.  
  
"Hey, I don't get everything my way. I did occasionally get some things to go my way when I was younger, but if smile at my house, I get my ass kicked."  
  
"But if something happens to you outside of your home, your father always manages to get you special privileges that no one else gets. In second year, your father bought your whole House team a Nimbus 2001, in third year the whole thing with Buckbeak-"  
  
"I was in a shit load of pain from that stupid animal! My arm was in a cast for the longest time if you don't remember, and in my second year, we all got brooms because I made the House team. He didn't buy my way onto the team, I really did make it."  
  
"Buckbeak was not stupid! You just had to go and be yourself and not pay attention to a word Hagrid was saying."  
  
"Okay, okay, we're getting back to this nonsense fighting again." He smirked a little at the shocked expression on her face.  
  
"Oh, please, Malfoy. We both know that it doesn't bother you in the least. You know you love fighting with everyone."  
  
"Yeah, but it's still nice to have one person around that I don't argue with."  
  
"And we both know that I will probably never be that person since we hardly ever see eye to eye on anything."  
  
"We do on some things," he said looking thoughtful.  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"My father being a complete and total jackass, for instance. I know you definitely agree with me there. Don't even try to deny that because I will know that you are lying."  
  
"Yes, we do agree on that. There is definitely no denying that I despise the very being of that man. I've hated him since the day I met him."  
  
"Hey, that's another thing we have in common! I've hated him since the day I met him too! What a coincidence!"  
  
They both started laughing hysterically at Draco's sudden outburst, and Hermione collapsed on him, with her head falling onto his lap. Draco ran one of his long hands through Hermione's short hair while the other ran lazily over her stomach. As their eyes locked, they stopped laughing and just stared dazedly at each other. Both became victims of their own minds and were lost to everything else that was occurring in the outside world. For them, all that mattered was that they were with each other. If someone had suddenly guessed the password to the common room at that moment and walked in, neither would have noticed because of the invisible, unfelt magnetism that were keeping them in that position.  
  
Hermione pulled herself up slowly never glancing away from his eyes, and she was now sitting on his lap instead of laying on him. They leaned in slowly and their lips only brushed against each other's at first, but soon became very deep and passionate. Her hands traveled all over his chest as his explored every part of her body.  
  
Draco pushed her down on the couch and began to unbutton her robes. He pushed them off her shoulders and threw them across the room. She did the same with his robes and began working on his white shirt. His muscles tensed as she pushed it off his strong shoulders. Before Hermione, he had never allowed anyone to see any part of his chest, and he was still self- conscious of it.  
  
Hermione felt him tense up, and she broke away from him, "Are you alright?" she asked soothingly.  
  
"Yeah, fine," he answered as he kissed her again.  
  
She continued to remove the shirt from him, and she threw it across the room to join their robes. Hermione ran her hands over Draco's exposed skin. Her touch was feathery light and almost gave him a tickling sensation. His chest was toned and she knew that years of Quidditch had definitely had a good effect on his body.  
  
Draco took off Hermione's shirt and discarded it along with their other clothes. He broke away from her and started trailing kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Carefully, he removed her bra and began sucking lightly on her breasts. She moaned in pleasure as he bit down gently. His hands slid down her body and he started pushing down her skirt. He ran his fingers along the inside of her thighs and he was about to pull her panties down when she grabbed his hands.  
  
He looked up at her confusedly and asked, "What's wrong? Don't you want this?"  
  
"I do, but I don't know if I'm ready yet. I love you, Draco, but I don't know if I'm ready for this yet."  
  
Draco's head snapped up even farther and he stared deep into her eyes. "You've never said that before."  
  
"Said what?"  
  
"You've never said that you loved me."  
  
"I do, though. I know it doesn't seem like it because we're always arguing like two-year-old children who have nothing better to do with their time, but I do love you."  
  
"I love you, too, but I was afraid you didn't feel the same for me, and I was afraid to tell you because I thought you were gunna laugh at me. I know that sounds stupid, but that's why I've refrained from saying anything."  
  
"Why would I laugh at you for telling me how you really feel?"  
  
"I don't know." He sat up and pulled her close to him. His hands caressed her bare skin and she closed her eyes and sighed contentedly, but shivered a little. "Are you cold?" he asked.  
  
"A little." His robe happened to be the one item of clothing that was in his reach, so he picked it up and draped it around her shoulders. "Thanks," she said while smiling up at him.  
  
"Your welcome." He retuned the smile as she cuddled closer to him.  
  
~  
  
It was finally the last day before Christmas break and Hermione was becoming more nervous by the minute. She was stealing glances across the Great Hall all during lunch, but there wasn't really anything he could do at the moment since they were surrounded by the whole school.  
  
"'Mione, what's up with you today? Why are you so jumpy?" Ron asked while biting into a piece of steak.  
  
"I don't know. I guess going home for break is just uh making me kinda nervous for some reason."  
  
"Hermione, you're going to be with your parents. What can be so bad about that? You've never been nervous before," Harry reassured her.  
  
"Uh, yeah you're right. I don't know why I'm feeling like this. I just gotta calm down a lot." She knew that if they had been in her situation they would feel the same way. That wasn't the case, though, since Harry had met Ron's parents long ago and Ron met the Dursleys in a very non- pleasant manner, but he had met them nonetheless.  
  
Throughout the rest of lunch, they would cast sideways glances in her direction and watch her wringing her hands together or staring out across the Hall into what they thought was oblivion, but was really Draco.  
  
The last class of the day was Potions, and wouldn't you know it, they had to take notes. This earned groans from the whole class because they hadn't done anything at all in any of their previous classes. Snape glared at them as they once again became quiet.  
  
"Now, just for that display of immaturity, I will be choosing who you will sit next to for the remainder of class. If I hear one person make a sound of protest, I will give you detention that will be served tonight." No one made a sound and Snape began to call out the names of the students who would be sitting with each other. "Malfoy, Granger; Smith, Patil; Goyle, Finnigan; Bullstrode, Potter; Parkinson, Weasley," and so on until everyone was paired with someone else.  
  
Hermione made her way over to where Draco was sitting with his arms folded across his chest making it look like he was extremely upset with the seating arrangements. She slammed her books down on the table, which made him jump a little and she smirked at his reaction.  
  
"What was that all about, Granger?" he hissed as she took her seat.  
  
"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." She smirked as she took her seat beside him.  
  
As Snape began speaking, Hermione's legs began to tremble again and her hands were shaking. Draco noticed this and ripped a piece of parchment out of his notebook and wrote:  
  
Are you okay? You've been shaking all day. What's wrong?  
  
He slid the paper across the small space that separated them. She pulled it onto her notebook and wrote back to him.  
  
I've just been kind of nervous all day. We're going back to your house tomorrow and I don't know what to expect. What if I make a fool of myself? That would be so embarrassing.  
  
Just as she was about to pass it back to Draco, Snape looked her way, and she began writing furiously in her notebook. Once she was sure Snape wasn't looking again, she passed it back to him.  
  
You won't make a fool of yourself. Just relax a little. My mom is nothing like my dad. She accepts people for who they are and she doesn't pre- judge. I'm sure she'll like you for the pure fact that I like you.  
  
He gave it back to Hermione, and she smiled a little. Mrs. Malfoy sounded so much nicer than Mr. Malfoy was, which helped her to relax a little bit.  
  
Draco reached one of his hands under the table and began to gently massage Hermione's leg. This made Hermione relax much more. Just knowing that he cared for her was enough to keep her calm for the time being.  
  
After class, Hermione met up with Harry and Ron and they made their way up to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Feeling any better?" Harry asked as they passed the Entrance Hall and up the beautiful marble staircase.  
  
"Yeah, much. I don't know what came over me before," she lied quickly.  
  
"Well, that's good."  
  
She nodded in agreement as they continued the long trek to their tower. "I can't believe I got stuck sitting next to that pug/slut, Pansy just now," Ron said. "She's such a horny whore and I can't stand her. She kept saying that she wondered what it's like to do a gay guy. I was trying to move away from her, but she kept inching her chair close to me. It was so annoying."  
  
Hermione had to bite her lip to stifle a laugh, and she slowed down a bit so the boys wouldn't see her expression.  
  
"Don't worry about her, Ron," Harry said. "We all know that she's fucked almost every guy in the school. Her and Malfoy are like the two biggest sluts I've ever seen. They are always with someone of the opposite sex and neither of them will probably ever settle down with anyone."  
  
Hermione felt her cheeks become hot when Harry said that Draco was a slut. She knew for a fact that the rumors that were spread about him were false, and she hated the fact that everyone believed them. Draco was still a virgin, which most people wouldn't have guessed due to that fact that he was one of the most wanted males in Hogwarts. He and Hermione had come close to losing their virginity to each other, but Hermione was still afraid.  
  
"Guys, I think I'll go up to my common room instead of to the Gryffindor Tower. I still have a lot of things to pack, and I don't wanna do it all tomorrow. I'll see you guys at dinner and then probably in a few weeks," Hermione called to them.  
  
"Okay," they said together.  
  
She turned and went down a different hall to get to the common room she and Draco shared faster.  
  
"Hey, Mudblood!" she heard someone yell down the corridor.  
  
She turned and saw Pansy Parkinson coming toward her. "What do you want? I have things to do, and talking to you isn't on my list."  
  
"Don't you dare talk to your superior like that, you worthless piece of trash." Hermione rolled her eyes and faked a yawn. Pansy glared at her and asked. "What have you been doing to my Drakie?"  
  
Hermione laughed at this. "Your Drakie? Really?"  
  
"Yes, he's mine. What have you been doing to him? He never comes down to the common room anymore and hasn't spoken to me since the beginning of the year. What did you do to him?"  
  
"I haven't done anything to him. Has the thought that maybe he doesn't like you ever crossed your mind? Maybe he found someone else who isn't such a whore."  
  
Pansy's eyes widened at the tone Hermione used to talk to her. "How dare you talk to me like that?" she screamed. "You are nothing more than a Mudblood. Mudbloods do not speak to Purebloods in that manner. If I find out that you have anything to do with the way Drakie has been acting, I will personally use the Unforgivables on you." She turned and stalked off down the corridor.  
  
Hermione shrugged as she continued the journey to her common room. As she was nearing the eagle, someone else called her name, "Hermione!"  
  
Jeremy came down the hall with one hand behind his back. "What?" she called back unenthusiastically.  
  
He pulled his hand from behind his back and in it there were six black roses. "I remember you saying something about them being you favorites."  
  
She looked at them, but made no move to take them from him. "Yes they are, but what are they for? Last time I checked, I wasn't dating you," the words dripped from her mouth like poison from a snake's fangs. She was not in the mood for his games.  
  
"It's an apology. I didn't mean for anything to happen to Draco back in October and I'm sorry that I hurt you. I really do love you and I would like to invite you to my house for maybe a few days over vacation."  
  
"I can't. I already have plans."  
  
"Yes, I know about them. Narcissa owled me and said that she would like me to go to the Manor for Christmas also. I've been going there for some years now, and I usually make a trip back to my house toward the end, and I want you to accompany me."  
  
"I'm sure that Mrs. Malfoy also mentioned to you then that Draco and I are dating and that is the reason why I will be staying at the Manor. I have no intention of leaving until Draco and I return here together."  
  
"Hey, what's going on here?" Draco asked as he put an arm around Hermione.  
  
"Draco, did you know he's gunna be at the Manor for break too?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I figured he'd be coming since he's always there for Christmas break anyway. My mom always invites him to come. It's been that way for a while. Is he bothering you?"  
  
"Yes, actually. He wants me to leave you for the last few days of break to go to his house."  
  
"I did not! She asked me if she can visit me sometime!" Jeremy lied quickly.  
  
"I'm sure she did," Draco responded sarcastically. "Why don't you go take those roses and shove them up your ass? She already received a dozen from me yesterday."  
  
Jeremy didn't look too happy that Draco would believe his girlfriend over his best friend. "I can't believe you, Draco. How can you trust her more than you trust me? We've been best friends for years, and you used to talk about how much you hated her!"  
  
"There's a thin line between love and hate, Jeremy. I'll see you over break."  
  
Jeremy turned on his heel and stomped off down the corridor and toward the stairs.  
  
"Hell's fairies," Hermione muttered and stepped through the opening to the common room.  
  
"Why does he want you to visit him?" Draco asked as he plopped down on the couch.  
  
"He didn't tell me. My guess is so he can rape me and then say I fucked him so you'll break up with me."  
  
Draco stared at her wide-eyed. "I would kill him if he ever did something like that to you. I would make him die a slow and painful death. There would be no mercy. I hope that bastard stays away for Christmas. He's probably devising a plan with Voldemort so he can get me to join."  
  
"Would you join him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Would you join him in order to save me?"  
  
"Only if it was to save your life. I couldn't bare to see you get hurt."  
  
Hermione nodded. "This is gunna be a long vacation," she mumbled. 


	9. Arrival at the Malfoy Manor

CHAPTER 9~ Arrival at the Malfoy Manor  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning to a soft kiss on her cheek. At first she thought she was still dreaming, but when her eyes fluttered opened, she saw Draco sitting on her bed and leaning over her. "Hey," she mumbled with a small smile even though she was still half asleep.  
  
"Hey, it's time to get up. You meet my mother today," he whispered.  
  
"Oh sure, just start my day off by making me nervous. That is greatly appreciated," she said sarcastically. "I love waking up and being made nervous by my oh so caring boyfriend."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Don't start this shit with me, it's too damn early. I was just reminding you in case it slipped from that know-it-all brain of yours."  
  
Hermione sat up and glared at him. "I am not a know-it-all, Malfoy. I have just as many flaws as you do, so don't be pulling that bullshit with me! Can't we go one day without being like this?!"  
  
"You started it," he said immaturely. "I would like to go one day without having an argument. Hell, I'd like to go all of vacation so that my mother doesn't think this is all a joke! If we go to the Manor and we fight my mother will reprimand me for not having a strong relationship and she'll say that it will never work because we're much too different."  
  
"And would you listen to her?" She turned away from him and stared out her window into the rising sun.  
  
"Of course not. You know why? Because I know the truth. I know how we feel for each other and I know that our fights are all immature and meaningless."  
  
She turned her gaze back to the blonde-haired boy that was sitting on her bed. He was looking at her lovingly and ran a long, pale hand down her face, and caressed her cheek. She leaned into his touch and scooted closer to him on the bed.  
  
"I should get dressed," she muttered.  
  
"Alright. I'll meet you downstairs. The carriages leave in three hours, and I wanna make sure we have everything ready and we eat and all that good stuff."  
  
He kissed her quickly on the lips and closed the door softly behind him. The only thing he wanted was for their Christmas break to be perfect. He didn't mean to argue with Hermione all the time over nothing important; it was just routine by then. Both knew that no one would ever understand the relationship they had, but that was fine because they planned on never telling anyone that they had a relationship.  
  
Hermione brushed her teeth and changed her clothes quickly. She never really meant to fight with Draco over stupid things, but it just seemed so ritual that it was hard. Of course she loved him, but showing her love for him in a real touchy, feely way was hard since she was used to jumping down his throat at every chance she got. What she was most afraid of about the break was that Jeremy would say something stupid around Mrs. Malfoy or that he would try to hurt her in some way. She figured that if she stayed around Draco she would be pretty safe though.  
  
When she walked down the stairs, Draco was sitting on the couch. He was propped up on one elbow with one of his legs dangling over the arm and the other on the floor. In front of him was a book that he was holding and turning pages with his free hand.  
  
He looked up when she walked down. Like him, she was dressed in muggle clothes. She was wearing baggy black jeans, and a black t-shirt with a dragon on it. In her hand, she carried a grey sweatshirt that was also decorated with a dragon.  
  
Draco was wearing a white t-shirt with baggy black jeans and a black sweatshirt with a green snake embroidered on the back was draped over the back of the couch.  
  
He peered up as she came in, but went right back to reading. For some reason he just could not put his book down, and he didn't know why.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat as she stood behind the couch. He didn't look up and continued to read as if he hadn't seen or heard her. She tried again, but still he did not look up. Finding that she was getting nowhere with the method, she walked around the couch and knelt on the floor in front of him. He still didn't look up at her or say anything. Getting a bit annoyed, she snapped his book shut and kissed him fiercely on the lips.  
  
A bit shocked by her not so subtle way of getting his attention, Draco gasped a little, but quickly pulled her closer to him to deepen the kiss. Now that she had his attention, she pulled back and he gave a slight whimper. Hermione shrugged and got up and moved toward the exit of the common room, but was pulled back.  
  
"You can't just do that to me," he whined in a manner very unlike his.  
  
"Do what?" she asked innocently.  
  
He sat up and pulled her down onto his lap. "First you come down here and take my book. That's just not right. Then you kiss me like that and just walk away. That just leaves me feeling empty, and I don't like that feeling."  
  
"So?" She crossed her arms over her chest as she looked into his grey eyes.  
  
He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him, and gently kissed her neck and up to her lips. His tongue dove into her mouth and he pushed her down onto the couch. She moaned involuntarily, and Draco stood up and walked to the exit.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" she asked feeling deprived.  
  
"I'm hungry, I wanna go eat."  
  
She growled as she watched him exit. She would leave a few minutes later so people wouldn't get suspicious watching the two enemies walk in together.  
  
Draco smiled to himself as he entered the Great Hall. He knew what she had been trying to do, and he beat her at her own game.  
  
He took a seat at the end of the table and was soon joined by Jeremy and Blaise, who was now Jeremy's girlfriend. Draco was slightly confused by this new revelation because the night before, Jeremy was confessing his love for Hermione, but he decided to shake it off.  
  
"Hey, how's it going?" Blaise asked brightly as she sat down across from Draco.  
  
"Pretty good. And yourself?" he responded. He and Blaise had also been friends for a long time, but he hadn't talked to her very much since school had started up again.  
  
"I'm alright. Do you mind if I spend some time at the Manor over break as well? My parents are going away on that business meeting and I need a place to crash for a while."  
  
"Yeah, sure, my mom won't mind since she likes you anyway."  
  
"Thanks, Draco. You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
"It's no problem. My mom will just have one more person to fit in the limo, but I'm sure she won't care."  
  
He looked up as Hermione came through the doors and watched her as she sat down next to Ron and Harry.  
  
"Are you really going out with her?" Blaise inquired in a low voice as she followed his gaze.  
  
Draco shot a glare at Jeremy. "Yes I am, and I don't want the whole school to know, so can you please keep your voices down about it in here?"  
  
"Look, Draco, I only told her. I swear, no one else knows," Jeremy said.  
  
"If they do, I'll beat the shit outta you. You may be bigger, but I'm stronger and smarter, and I think we all know that."  
  
Jeremy glared at him. "What's gotten into you lately? Ever since you've started dating that Mudblood you've been different. You never come down to the common room anymore, and you've been pulling away from your true friends."  
  
"How can I trust you as I used to, Jeremy? You lied to me about your father and not being a follower of the Dark Arts. You swore you'd always stay away from that shit, and now I find out that it's part of your very being, and you've known for years. How can I trust you?"  
  
"Just because of who my father is, it doesn't mean I'm into all that, Malfoy," he retaliated. "I know you've defied your father, so what makes you think I won't defy mine?"  
  
"Because of who he is. You fear him, so you will do anything so he will let you live. That's why."  
  
"That's not necessarily true! I do not wish to be my father's pawn. True, I am mad that I am not my father's heir, but I am defying him by not doing anything about Hermione."  
  
"Don't give me that bullshit. What about what happened last night? You call that not doing anything? I think you would've raped her had I not come along. I can't believe you would be so cruel to her. Answer me something now, Riddle? Has your father been planning this since fifth year when you tried to push her too far, or is this something recent and that's why you've tried to get close to her again?"  
  
"You know damn well that I loved her back then. I wanted her to be the only woman in my life back then, but she had other plans. She told me she loved me, but broke up with me anyway."  
  
Blaise was looking between the two as if she had no idea what was going on. She had not been informed of any of this information and was trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together. She had seen Jeremy at the "conventions" as Lord Voldemort liked to call them, but he was part of the outer circle, not the inner circle like she was. Draco didn't know that she was a Death Eater, and she planned to keep it that way. Her father had taught her a charm that would conceal the Dark Mark to everyone but her. It was of course Dark Magic, like most of the things her father had taught her, but she didn't care any more.  
  
"Do you two mind telling me what's going on?" she questioned loudly.  
  
"I'll tell you on the train," Jeremy answered.  
  
After that, the two Slytherin seventh years stopped bickering for the time being. They would occasionally glare at each other across the table, but never anything more.  
  
Hermione had finished her breakfast, said goodbye Ron and Harry and headed back up to her common room. She had seen Draco leave, and he didn't look too happy about something, so she figured she'd ask him about it while they were alone.  
  
Draco flopped down on the couch and put his hands over his eyes. He was extremely angry with Jeremy and didn't want to see him over break, but he didn't have a choice. The whole relationship with Blaise was just so he and Hermione would think that he wasn't really following his father's orders. Draco looked up when the entrance to the common room opened and Hermione walked in.  
  
"What's wrong, Draco?" she asked while sitting next to him and putting her arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Blaise is coming to my house for break too. She's going out with Jeremy and she needs a place to stay."  
  
"I thought you were friends with her. Why do you look so upset?"  
  
"Wasn't it only last night that he was declaring his undying love for you? Isn't it odd that he all of a sudden is ready to move on? I don't trust him. I know he's up to something and I don't know what. While we're at the Manor, you are not to leave my side. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just I don't want him to try anything while I'm not around."  
  
She nodded as she rubbed his back gently. She knew he was upset about the arrangements, but she didn't want her vacation to be hell. "Did he tell Blaise about us?"  
  
"Yeah, but she swore she wouldn't tell anybody."  
  
~  
  
They took the horseless carriages down to the Hogsmeade station. Hermione rode with Parvati and Padma Patil and Lavender Brown. They didn't really talk about too much since the ride was pretty short.  
  
Hermione split up with the three girls on the train and sat alone in the last compartment. Within three minutes, Draco, Jeremy, and Blaise walked in. She looked at Draco as if he were crazy for even attempting to sit in the compartment with her of all people. Seeing the look on her face, he did a charm so the door could only be opened from the inside and he turned the glass black so no one could see in and then he sat next to her.  
  
"I'm not that stupid," he whispered.  
  
"Well, I don't know about that. Sometimes you can be a little off your rocker." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her in mock anger. "I'm joking! If you were stupid you wouldn't be Head Boy."  
  
"And then I wouldn't be going out with you, and my life would be shit, and you'd probably be staying back there with Potter and Weasley." He looked across the compartment to where Jeremy was talking with Blaise. "And you might even be going out with him," he added in nothing more than a whisper.  
  
"I don't know about that. He's been acting like a real jerk lately. Maybe, but I don't know." She sighed and leaned on his shoulder.  
  
The whistle blew and the train took off. Jeremy and Draco explained the situation to Blaise and why they weren't too happy with each other. She listened intently while the boys talked, and Hermione added some of the parts they missed or screwed up. Blaise was shocked by the whole situation and asked why Jeremy wasn't in Voldemort's inner circle.  
  
"He says that as of now I am unworthy to even be his son. He says that once I start obeying him, I will be in the inner circle. I don't know how much I want it though. I really don't wanna lose my friends because my father is a power hungry asshole." He let out a sigh and pulled Blaise closer to him.  
  
Draco eyed him suspiciously, but didn't say anything. He still thought everything that Jeremy said was a lie. Patience was one thing Draco never had and never cared for.  
  
The bare trees and snowy plains passed by in a blur. Everything seemed so slow when the four weren't talking. It was so calm outside, and Hermione wondered why people couldn't be that way. All people had tempers and were angered easily when provoked in the right way. Hermione stared out the window and let out an involuntary shiver as they past by a frozen waterfall. Draco noticed and wrapped his arm tighter around her. She looked up into his eyes, smiled a bit and put her head down on his chest. The sound of his slow, steady heartbeat helped her drift off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~  
  
Hermione was shaken awake a while later and she noticed that the train had stopped and they were now at Platform 9 ¾. Draco pulled her to her feet and helped her lug her heavy trunk off the train and he soon followed with his. She placed Crookshanks' basket on top of her trunk that was now on a trolley, and Draco placed his eagle owl on his trunk.  
  
Suddenly, a tall woman with blonde hair and blue eyes pulled Draco into a hug. "It's so good to see you again!" she cried.  
  
"Mum, I've only been gone for a few months. It's not like it's been so long," he responded as he returned the gesture. Once she let him go, he put his arm around Hermione's waist and said proudly, "This is Hermione Granger, the Head Girl and my girlfriend."  
  
Hermione held her hand out to Narcissa, and Narcissa took it in hers. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Malfoy." She smiled sheepishly at Draco's mother.  
  
"The pleasure's all mine, dear. And please, call me Narcissa." Hermione nodded and let go of Narcissa's hand. "Draco, where is Jeremy? We have to get going."  
  
"Oh, he'll be right along. Blaise will be staying for a while too because her father is also going to the convention. She only recently found out and didn't find time to owl you. That's alright isn't it?" he asked quickly.  
  
"Of course. Blaise is always welcome. You know how much I love her."  
  
"Yeah, well, here's Jeremy and Blaise. Let's get going."  
  
Narcissa led the four teens through the wall back to King's Cross Station and to a black limousine. The driver put the four trunks in the trunk and they brought their animals with them in the back of the large car.  
  
The ride was uneventful, and rather boring. Narcissa asked Hermione continuous questions about her life and parents and schoolwork. Hermione answered them all, but was still slightly nervous. Draco felt her pain, literally. She was gripping onto his hand so tightly that he swore it would break off.  
  
The ride didn't take too long, but it was long enough to make Draco's hand red and unmovable for a little while.  
  
"Draco, show your friends where they will be staying," Narcissa said as she got out of the car. "Jeremy will be in his normal room and Hermione and Blaise will be on either side of his, okay?"  
  
Draco hopped out of the car after her and whispered in a small yet demanding voice; "I will not put Hermione in a room anywhere near Jeremy's. He has changed this year and I fear for her safety. She will be staying in my room, and if you don't like the idea, I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
"What are you talking about, Draco? Jeremy wouldn't do anything like that."  
  
"Yes he would." His eyes bored into his mother's. The only person that had ever made her feel smaller than him had been Lucius, and it now appeared as if Draco had picked up that characteristic. He was demanding and would get his way no matter what she said. The difference between the two men was, Draco wouldn't become violent.  
  
Narcissa sighed as she saw the determined look on her seventeen-year-old son's face. "Very well, Draco. She will stay in your room, and I will not have you sleeping on the floor. Your bed is big enough and I trust you."  
  
"Thank you, Mother." He smiled a little and turned back to the car.  
  
Hermione, Blaise, and Jeremy were all leaning casually against the limo waiting for his instructions. None of them had heard what Draco and Narcissa were talking about, and they didn't want to interrupt because it looked serious.  
  
"The house elves will be bringing your bags up to your rooms," he said. "Jeremy, you and Blaise will be sleeping in the guest wing. I know that you both know where your normal rooms are, and that's where you'll be staying. Hermione, come with me."  
  
Draco and Hermione clasped hands as they began walking up the steps to the large, white manor. It was a very old style house, but was in great conditions and looked as if it was built only a few years before, but had actually been standing for thousands of years.  
  
"Is your hand okay?" Hermione whispered to Draco as they made their way through the halls.  
  
"Yeah, it's fine. I couldn't feel it for a little while, but I'll be alright." He gave her a reassuring smile as he led her up another flight of stairs.  
  
After a few more flights of stairs and some more hallways, Draco finally opened a door to reveal a large room that was decorated in green and silver. The sheets on the bed and the drapes were black, but the walls were silver, and the chairs and sofas were green.  
  
"Into your House colors much?" Hermione asked figuring it was Draco's room.  
  
"Yeah, well, I happen to like the House I'm in and am very proud to be there. This is my room and yes, you will be staying in here because I don't want you near Jeremy's room and my mom agreed."  
  
"Your mother agreed to let me stay in the same room as you for the entirety of the vacation?" Hermione queried, her eyes growing wide with shock.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact she did. She said she trusts me."  
  
Hermione smiled and sat on his king-sized bed. "Is that such a good idea? Having me sleep in the same room as Draco Malfoy for three weeks? Oh the possibilities of what may happen!" She fell back on the bed dramatically and closed her eyes.  
  
Draco sat down on the bed next to her and he watched her lips turn into an evil smirk as she felt his weight next to her. Her arms went around his neck and pulled him down to meet her lips.  
  
They didn't get very far, for there was a knock at the door, and they broke apart immediately. "Who is it?" Draco called with a trace of irritation in his voice.  
  
"It's me," Jeremy answered. "Your mother would like to speak with the four of us down in the main living room."  
  
"Okay, we're coming."  
  
Draco and Hermione got up and exited the large room. They walked with Jeremy and Blaise down to the room his mother was speaking of and sat down on a loveseat.  
  
Narcissa watched as they all settled into their seats and began speaking, "I just received an owl from Lucius. He would like me to apparate to France to meet him. I do not wish to disappoint him; therefore I will be departing once I am packed. Rufus will be assisting you with anything you wish. I trust you all to make wise decisions. I am truly sorry that I will not be here for Christmas, but I will send each of you a little something."  
  
The four teens stared at her as if she had three heads. She stood and walked out of the room before anyone had the chance to say a word. 


	10. Good Times at the Manor

CHAPTER 10~ Good Times at the Manor  
  
A slow smirk crept onto Draco's lips. Many thoughts were running through his head-most were about what they could do without real adult supervision. There were many rooms in the Manor that not even Rufus knew about, and Draco had only seen them because they were where his father had taught him dark magic. "This could be good," he said. "This could be very good."  
  
Hermione became a bit frightened at the gleam in his eyes, the look on his face, and the tone he was using. "Draco, are you alright?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"Oh, yes. I'm perfectly fine. I was just thinking about all the fun we could have while my parents are away. There is really no adult here besides Rufus, and if I pay him enough, he'll leave us alone and just let us do whatever we want."  
  
"Draco, I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Blaise stated. "What if your parents make a surprise visit? I don't think they'd be too happy with you or us."  
  
"They won't make a surprise visit. They never do. When they leave me, they go for as long as they say they're going for and stay sometimes longer than they originally planned. Where is your sense of adventure and fun? This could just possibly be the best vacation any of us ever has!" He looked around at his three companions. Jeremy had the same gleam in his eye, but the two girls were still unsure of the situation.  
  
"He's right," Jeremy stated. "Without parents around, we can do just about whatever we want. There is absolutely no one here to stop us. We should make the best of these three weeks and not worry about anything."  
  
Blaise and Hermione shared a look and decided with their eyes that it might not be so bad. Although they had just really met, there was already a certain connection between the two girls. "Well, it can't be too bad," they said together.  
  
At once Rufus walked into the room and said, "Master Draco, your mother has just departed and she has sent me to inform you that she will probably not be back until after you return to school."  
  
"Thank you, Rufus."  
  
"Is there anything I can get any of you?" he asked kindly looking at the four teens a little suspiciously as if he already knew they were planning something.  
  
"Nothing at all-well." he trailed off as he stood and walked over to Lucius. "Do you think you could give us our privacy for the rest of vacation? You can take a break or something and you won't have to wait on us. That is what the house elves are for." Draco slipped a bag of fifty galleons into the man's hand.  
  
"How much is this?"  
  
"Fifty galleons."  
  
"Your mother has out-done you, Master Draco."  
  
Draco shoved his hand back into his pocket and pulled out another fifty- galleon bag. "Here's another fifty. Have I won yet?" Rufus shook his head a little and Draco handed him another bag.  
  
"Well, that should do. I hope to see you again this summer. Happy Christmas."  
  
"Happy Christmas, Rufus." Draco wasn't very happy that he had given his servant one hundred fifty galleons, but he knew that was the price for their privacy, so he was willing to pay it. He sat back down next to Hermione whilst receiving questioning glances from his companions. "We've got total control now," he stated.  
  
"How'd you manage that?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"Bribery is a wonderful thing when you've got money." He leaned back on the couch and stretched his back a little.  
  
Jeremy had an evil grin on his face and whispered something to Blaise. "Uh, guys, we're heading out. See ya later!" He wrapped his arm around her and they hurried out of the room and down the hall.  
  
Hermione looked around the room they were in. It was a large sitting area with ice white walls. The furniture contrasted the walls greatly- everything was either a dark forest green or black. She looked over to Draco, who seemed rather comfortable and relaxed.  
  
"So what are you planning on doing over break?" she questioned him. "This place is huge, and there are only four of us around."  
  
"I don't know yet. We can go out, hang out around here, I can show you all the secrets of this hellhole, we can walk around outside. What do you wanna do? There are many possibilities." He looked over at her and smiled at the look in her eyes. It looked as if she was a cross between shocked, frightened, and even a bit happy all at once.  
  
"Well, I'd like to have a tour of the house and the grounds outside," she muttered sheepishly.  
  
"Is that all you'd like?" He smirked at her and she slapped his arm. "Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing. Maybe my mind was in the gutter."  
  
"Well my mind lives in the gutter, so you've got nothing to worry about. Maybe you can come visit me sometime." He leaned closer to her, but she pulled back a little.  
  
"Alright, enough! Let's just get this tour started. I can't wait to see the rest of this lovely place."  
  
Draco scowled a little as she pulled him to his feet. "Can't we do it later and something a bit more fun now?"  
  
"Can we wait till I'm ready to do what you probably consider fun and not push me into things?" she retorted with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "I don't like the feeling of being pushed into things when I'm not ready."  
  
Draco was pissed, more at himself than Hermione, but he was pissed nonetheless. He loved her, he had finally told her that, but he was also ready to a place neither of them had been before.  
  
"You alright?" she asked.  
  
"Fine. Don't worry about it," he answered as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Yeah, sure, that means you're pissed about something and don't wanna talk about it 'cause you never talk to anyone about what you're feeling. Just answer me one thing, is it me that you're mad at?"  
  
He turned and looked at her. Her head was down and she had a sad look on her face. Tilting her chin up to look in her eyes, he said, "No, it's not you. It's me. There's just so much I wanna do with you that I've never done with anyone else and I know that you don't want it, and I keep pushing you, and it's pissing me off that I can never just keep my mouth shut and leave things be."  
  
"You don't do that, Draco. I know what you want, and I want you to know that I want to, I'm just scared-scared that you will leave me-scared that that's all you wanted me for."  
  
"Yes, Hermione, that's all I wanted you for," he said sarcastically. "That's why I haven't dumped you yet and moved onto another target such as Pansy."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. "That's what I was afraid of," she said in the same tone he had just used. "You can't stand me and you want some dumb whore. Oh, how will I ever live again?" She brought the back of her hand up to her head and pretended to faint. Draco caught her and announced that he was gunna move and let her fall on the floor. She made no sign as if she was gunna pick herself up, so he let his arms sag a little. Yelping, she jumped up and saw Draco smirking.  
  
"Ready for that tour that you so desperately want?"  
  
"Of course I am!"  
  
He took her hand and began showing her every room of his house. It took two hours to get through the entire house and that was with them walking quickly.  
  
"Ugh, I don't think I'm up to going out on the grounds now," Hermione mumbled as she collapsed onto Draco's bed. "I didn't know there were so many rooms in here. How do you remember where everything is?"  
  
"It's not so bad once you get used to it. It's kinda like Hogwarts-you just remember after a while." He sat next to her curled up form and ran his fingers through her soft hair.  
  
Deciding to get more comfortable, Hermione climbed onto Draco's lap and rested her head on his chest and shut her eyes gently. The slow, steady beat of his heart again lulled her to sleep. She didn't know why she was so tired, but she was happy that Draco was with her.  
  
Draco placed Hermione gently on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. She nuzzled into his chest and he smiled a little at the closeness of their bodies. Her short hair was falling around her eyes and her breathing was slow and steady. Draco's eyes started to droop as he watched her, and he too had fallen into a deep slumber.  
  
~  
  
Draco was awoken a few hours later by a blaring coming from the walls of his room. Hermione also jumped up at the sudden sound and looked confusedly at Draco. He shook his head and figured it had to be Jeremy and Blaise's idea.  
  
They walked down the many flights of stairs together and were met by the sight of dozens of people all moshing and head banging. As they looked around the room, Draco noticed that most of the Slytherin House was there along with a few Ravenclaws, and there was nobody else that he knew.  
  
Jeremy saw Draco and Hermione coming down the stairs and he walked over to them. "What the fuck are you doing?" Draco screamed over the music.  
  
"What do you mean? This is great!" he answered.  
  
"Sure, it might have been if you asked and I actually knew a few more of the people here. And what do you think you're doing by bringing in school friends? You know that Hermione and I didn't want anyone to know. I can't believe you would just go and do this! Well actually I can with the way you've been acting lately."  
  
"Don't worry, they're way too drunk and high to know what the hell's going on anyway!" said Jeremy who looked hurt by Draco's statement.  
  
"You're giving them beer and pot too? Do you know what my parents are gunna do if they find out about this?"  
  
"Oh come on, last year you woulda been all for this. Hell, last summer you would have agreed! What the hell is happening to you?"  
  
"Can we please not talk about this down here?" Draco begged as he looked out at everybody that was filling his house.  
  
"Yeah, fine."  
  
"And take that damn charm off the room we go into. I can hardly hear myself think!"  
  
Draco led Hermione and Jeremy up the stairs to his private study and shut and locked the door. Jeremy then took the charm off the one room. "Now answer my question. Why are you acting like you can't stand this party?"  
  
"Okay, I don't mind the fact that since my parents aren't home you decide to throw a party. The thing I have a problem with is that you didn't ask me first, you invited people from Hogwarts, you didn't lock off certain areas of the house for safety precautions, we don't know how many people out there are muggles and you've got music playing from no where, and you gave them beer and pot, which I wouldn't have a problem with if you had sense enough to keep them out of the rooms with all our nice shit."  
  
Jeremy was surprised by his answer and studied Draco for a little bit. "Draco, every room in this house has 'nice shit.' What would you have liked me to do, move it all out? And I couldn't have asked you about the party because you were sleeping and I didn't think you would mind anyway."  
  
"I don't mind the party and chaos and loud music. I mind that there are people from Hogwarts here. You know that I wanted to keep my relationship with Hermione a secret for our protection. Gods, I would love to be down there right now, but I can't be." He slammed his fist down on the desk and stared at Jeremy.  
  
"I'll get rid of them all," Jeremy mumbled weakly while looking away. "I didn't think you'd get so upset." He turned and left the room.  
  
Hermione was looking at Draco, who looked distraught at the moment. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"The damn bastard is right, you know? Last year I woulda been all for this even if he hadn't asked me."  
  
"I guess this is all just a mistake then, huh? We could never be anything. We're too different and hafta hide from everyone and no one will accept us, plus you can't do the things you like."  
  
"No, no, it's not like that at all. I just-I don't-ugh." He sat down in his seat and put his head in his hands. "It's not your fault," he muttered.  
  
Hermione didn't answer, just looked at his slumped form. She was feeling like it was her fault that Draco couldn't do the things he wanted because he was worried about her. "I should go back to Hogwarts. You'd be happier," she whispered.  
  
"No I wouldn't. Why does my life have to be such hell? Why can't we just be together and not have to worry about what the fuck the world thinks? It's not fair!" He looked at Hermione, whose head snapped up at the sound of his voice. She looked scared and sad at once. "You alright?"  
  
"I don't know. I still feel like it's my fault you and Jeremy aren't really friends anymore, and I feel like it's my fault that you're not downstairs. I'm a failure, Draco. I don't know how you could fall for someone like me."  
  
"You are not a failure! And none of this is your fault. Don't think like that." He stood and walked over to her. He caressed her cheek with one of his hands while the other went around her back.  
  
Hermione leaned into his hand as snaked her hands around his torso and she rested her head on his shoulder. He removed his hand and kissed her cheek softly. "Don't ever let anyone tell you that anything is your fault," he whispered. "Chances are, it's not."  
  
"What if it is my fault-like I break something?" She smirked a little.  
  
"Oh shut up, you know what I mean."  
  
"Well maybe I don't. Maybe I'm a stupid ditz and have no idea what the hell you're talking about."  
  
"I wouldn't be dating you if you were."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Mmhm. I can't stand girls like that, they piss me off. I can't hold a real conversation with them 'cause they say like, like every other word."  
  
Hermione chuckled a little and she tilted her head up and met his lips with hers. Deciding to take control this time, Hermione ran her tongue over Draco's lips and forced them to open. Immediately, she began to explore his mouth and his tongue was soon battling hers for control.  
  
Hermione pulled Draco's shirt over his head and ran her fingers over his chest. Her fingers traced his abs with the tips of her fingers and moved her hands farther down to undo the buckle on his belt. She pulled it off slowly, and then began to unbutton his pants and pull them off his slim hips.  
  
She broke away from him when he grabbed her wrists. "I thought you were afraid of this. I thought you wanted to wait."  
  
"I can't wait anymore. I'm ready for this, Draco. I want this. Please? I need you, Draco. Please?" she begged him.  
  
He looked into her eyes and didn't see the fear that had been present earlier in the day. All he saw was love mixed with lust. As he nodded and released her wrists, she pulled his pants down the rest of the way and he kicked off his shoes and socks so he was left in his black boxers.  
  
Draco undressed Hermione just as quickly and with a sweep of his hand cleared everything off his desk, and left it on a pile on the once clean floor. She let out a small yelp as her back touched the cold wood. Thinking quickly, Draco grabbed his wand off the floor and performed a quick heating spell on the table. Hermione smiled as Draco laid her back down against the now warm desk.  
  
Draco leaned down and kissed her again. As the kiss became deeper he slid into her quickly, and she felt no pain at all-she didn't even know he was inside her until he began to move in and out of her. She gasped into his mouth and broke away because she was felt out of breath.  
  
Draco moaned her name as she began to move her hips to his rhythm. It was surprising how they could move so well together as they hadn't had sex with each other or anyone for that matter before.  
  
As they got faster, they began to scream each other's name and that inspired them to keep quickening the pace.  
  
Draco looked down at Hermione's face and noticed a look of pure bliss. Her eyes were shut tightly and his name was dripping off her lips as she reached her peak and screamed louder. Draco could feel himself reaching his peak and screamed as he released his fluids into her. He collapsed onto her chest and listened to her rapid heartbeat.  
  
Her arms were wrapped tightly around him, which was preventing him from moving anywhere if he wanted to-which he didn't.  
  
"I love you, Hermione," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too, Draco," she responded as she placed a kiss on his forehead. 


	11. A Messed Up Christmas

CHAPTER 11~ A Messed Up Christmas  
  
The next few days passed by quickly. Draco and Jeremy spoke occasionally and were getting back on each other's good side. Hermione and Blaise had a few conversations and figured that they didn't like each other much. Blaise thought that Hermione was a stuck-up, know-it-all, Mudblood bitch that didn't belong anywhere near Hogwarts, and was pissed that Draco had changed his plans for her. Hermione thought that Blaise was a pureblooded bitch that thought she was better than everybody else and would do anything to make people believe she was superior to them-a true Slytherin.  
  
Draco still stayed with Hermione most of the time because Jeremy wasn't to be trusted yet. Even though they promised not to, Draco and Hermione still had their little scuffles over nothing important.  
  
It was finally Christmas Eve and the four teens began decorating the large manor with some help from the house elves. They set up a Christmas tree in the main living room, and used magic to decorate it. The outside of the house was decorated with colored fairy lights as well as most of the inside. It didn't take them long to decorate, so they just hung out and talked for the rest of the day.  
  
~  
  
Night came quickly and they all took to their beds early. Even though none of them believed in Santa Claus, Blaise and Jeremy convinced Hermione and Draco to get to sleep early for the sake of tradition. This received curious glances, but they finally agreed and went to bed at 10.  
  
Hermione changed quickly into her pajamas and snuggled into the warm sheets of Draco's bed. Draco climbed in after her and put his arms around her. They snuggled close together and Draco kissed her lightly before falling back on the bed and into a gentle slumber, not knowing what would await them when they woke up.  
  
~  
  
Blaise and Jeremy were sitting in their room waiting for their guests to arrive. The window was suddenly blown open and a group of about a dozen men dressed in black, hooded cloaks and masks.  
  
"Where are they?" one of the hooded figures asked.  
  
"They are in Draco's room, Mr. Malfoy," Blaise answered with a slight bow of her head.  
  
"Follow me," Lucius instructed the men, Blaise and Jeremy. They all followed silently behind him up to Draco's room. "Do you know what they are doing in there?"  
  
"I believe they are asleep, sir," Jeremy replied smoothly. Inside, he felt terrible about turning Draco and Hermione over to the Dark Lord, but it would get him on the good side with his father.  
  
Lucius unlocked the door with a flick of his wand and stepped inside the large room that his son and his son's girlfriend were currently occupying. He held up a hand to the others and they stayed where they were.  
  
~  
  
Draco had never been a heavy sleeper, and he could feel the presence of somebody in his room-somebody besides Hermione, who was sleeping soundly in his arms.  
  
The shadow was looming over him. He was able to sense that there was trouble lurking and grabbed the hand that held a knife, as it was about to strike his chest. He opened his eyes and twisted the wrist of the man who was attempting to murder him.  
  
The masked figure gasped loudly at the boy's quick movements and tried to pry his wrist out of the strong grasp with his other hand, but the boy's other hand reached up and grabbed it.  
  
Hermione jumped at the sound of a loud gasp and a sudden cold that now engulfed her body. Draco was up on his feet and holding the wrists of a man who looked like he was holding a sharp silver blade.  
  
The moonlight seeping through the windows was not nearly enough for Hermione to witness the struggle of the two men. She grabbed her wand off the table and whispered, "Lumos!" There was a sudden light at the end of her wand, but neither Draco nor Lucius paid any attention to the sudden brightness of the room.  
  
Draco finally managed to get Lucius to drop the knife, and he fought him down to the floor. He pinned him down and grabbed the knife that was lying close by and placed the blade to his father's throat.  
  
"Do it, Draco. It would put me out of my misery," Lucius whispered. "I have nothing left to live for. I am getting nowhere with the life that I have chosen for myself. Put me out of my misery. Go on. There is no one to stop you."  
  
Draco pressed the blade deeper into Lucius' throat and blood began to form a stream down his pale neck. He stopped at the sound of another voice-a feminine voice. "Don't do it, Draco. It won't solve anything. It will just make you miserable. Please don't do it."  
  
He suddenly realized that Hermione was also in the room and that was where the light was coming from. Pulling the blade back slightly, he turned his head to face Hermione. She looked desperate. The light was shining onto her beautiful face and her eyes were pleading with him. Through her eyes, Draco was able to see to her soul. Something deep inside of him was also telling him that he would regret it for the rest of his life if he did kill his father.  
  
Slowly, he pulled the blade completely away from his father's throat, but still didn't let him up.  
  
"That was stupid, boy!" Lucius bellowed. He pushed Draco down onto the floor and punched him numerous times in the face while Hermione screamed for his mercy.  
  
Draco's painful beating continued until Hermione could no longer stand the sight of her love all bloody and beaten. She lunged at Lucius and knocked his head into the wall, which left him temporarily stunned.  
  
Hermione lifted Draco's head and their eyes met. Draco's nose was bleeding and he had a deep gash in his head. The blood was seeping through his beautiful blonde hair, which now had streaks of red flowing through it. His lip was busted and he could taste the blood in his mouth.  
  
Hermione had tears flowing down her face as she looked at his fragile state.  
  
She was suddenly torn from Draco by a strong hand pulling her up by her hair. Screaming in pain, she kicked backwards and connected with the man's shin. He pretended not to notice as he pulled her face toward his. As much as she tried to pull away, he was much stronger and was easily able to overpower her.  
  
"For someone who is supposed to be so smart, you are rather dumb. You are a worthless Mudblood, not worthy of my only son's attention. You have no business whatsoever in this house or around any member of my family," Lucius whispered harshly.  
  
"This isn't a family!" she answered defiantly. "You are an abusive son of a bitch who finds pleasure in beating the shit out of your only son. Only a sick, twisted bastard would ever be able to accomplish a task such as that. If this is your definition of a family, then whatever dictionary you use must be really fucked up."  
  
"You dare talk to Lucius Malfoy in that manner?"  
  
"I will talk to whoever I want however I want. I really don't give a shit who you are or what you are capable of." Hermione sounded much braver than she felt. Never once had she disrespected an adult, no matter what she thought of them.  
  
"You have guts, girly, but I'm afraid that won't get you anywhere in life." He seized her wrist and Draco's and even though they were struggling. Lucius managed to apparate them to a new location.  
  
They were soon in a damp, dank dungeon with no windows and few candles to light it. Draco was still a bloody mess and was lying in a heap on the floor. Hermione fell to her knees next to him and cradled her head in her lap. His blood was all over her hands, but she didn't care. She needed to help him, but there was nothing she could do without her wand.  
  
"Well, well, well, I see you have brought me you son and his Mudblood girlfriend," a voice hissed. "Thank you, Lucius, you have done all you can for the time being and I'll have to ask you to leave for now."  
  
"Yes, my Lord." Lucius bowed and left the dark room.  
  
Voldemort turned to face the two figures that were on the floor. "Mr. Malfoy, I am very disappointed in your judgment. I thought you knew better than to fall for a sill little Mudblood like Granger here. You have disappointed me greatly. It seems like you won't be my heir, and that position will go to someone who is.more qualified." Another figure stepped out of the shadows, and stood by Voldemort's side. "I believe you are acquainted with my son, Jeremy. He has done a spectacular job in leading us to you-well, I can't say he did it all on his own. He did have some help from his friend Blaise Zabini. Isn't it all so ironic, Draco? Your two best friends in the world handed you over to me." Blaise also stepped out from the shadows and stood next to Jeremy.  
  
Draco glared at the three hooded figures standing before him. If he had strength enough, he would have gotten up and pounced on them all. "Obviously they aren't my true friends if they sold me out," he spat. "A true friend would have kept a secret and not turned his back."  
  
Voldemort laughed a mirthless laugh that was filled with the malice that was shining through his red eyes. "When will you learn? There is no such thing as a true friend. No one in this world is to be trusted no matter how much you want to trust them. Voldemort circled around Hermione and Draco as if he were a hawk. "There is no way out of this. No one is here to save you. Tonight you will both meet your end. I think I can have a little more fun first, wouldn't you say?"  
  
Hermione was ready to get to her feet and charge at the man-if you could call him that-who stood before her. "I say that you are more sick and twisted than any person I have ever encountered," Hermione began. "You find pleasure in killing innocent people. Your disciples don't respect you; they fear you because of what you are capable of. It is obvious that you have never felt any sort of love or remorse for anyone. What kind of person are you? You are the most cold-heart-"  
  
"I have heard enough from you, Mudblood," Voldemort interrupted. "Stand up!"  
  
Hermione placed Draco's head softly on the ground even though he begged her not to. She was a good eight inches shorter than Voldemort, and had to look up to stare into his eyes.  
  
Voldemort pointed his wand at her and whispered, "Crucio!"  
  
Her hands balled up into fists and her knees buckled under her. There was a fire building within her veins and her head felt as if it were ready to explode. The pain she felt was unbearable and she could taste blood in her mouth from biting down so hard on her lip. She was in so much pain that she couldn't even scream. Everything in her body was throbbing, and she knew that she would never want to endure this kind of pain again for as long as she lived.  
  
Draco watched Hermione-his Hermione-as she doubled over from the curse. The love of his life was shaking uncontrollably and he had to save her. Slowly, he clambered to his feet and walked shakily toward Voldemort. When he was in striking range, he smacked Voldemort's wand hand and the wand went flying across the room.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Voldemort snarled at Draco. "This will make everything in your life less complicated. We can dispose of this filth and you will be free to choose your own path."  
  
Crouching down next to Hermione, he stroked her hair gently and whispered, "I have already chosen my path. I choose to protect Hermione with all of the strength I have left, even if it kills me."  
  
"Draco, no," she whimpered. "Get out of here. Leave me to die."  
  
"No, don't give up. Never give up. You are much too strong for this."  
  
Suddenly, the door to the dungeon burst open. "Draco, get yourself out! Take Hermione and get out of here!" Draco recognized the voice as his mother's.  
  
"Get out, you foolish woman!" Voldemort demanded.  
  
Rather then heed his advice, Narcissa ran to her son's side, and handed him her spare wand (she would always carry around two for emergencies). "Get out of here!" she cried. "You have enough strength left to get back to the Manor."  
  
"No, Mom, I can't leave you here. You have to come too," Draco said. "He'll kill you. Please come with me."  
  
"I will be right behind you. Just make sure you get you and Hermione safely back to the school."  
  
During this time Voldemort had retrieved his wand and was pointing it at the trio that was at his feet.  
  
"Draco, now!" Narcissa demanded.  
  
"I love you, Mom," he whispered as he apparated himself and Hermione back to the Malfoy Manor.  
  
"I love you too, sweetie," she answered as he disappeared.  
  
"Narcissa, that was a very brave thing you did. I would expect nothing less from you of course. For that you must pay the consequences," Voldemort hissed at the blonde woman who was now facing him.  
  
"I have nothing left to this life, anyway. The one thing I always swore to was I would save my son if he was ever in need, and I have done that. Now that I have completed that task I feel my purpose here is complete. Lucius will not care what you do to me. He's just as cruel as you are."  
  
Voldemort watched the woman as she spoke. "There might still be use for you-that is if you are willing to comply."  
  
"I will do nothing to serve a piece of filth like yourself. I choose death over a life of servitude to you. If you wish to kill me, do it now." She threw down her wand and stared into his gleaming red eyes.  
  
"If you say so, my dear. Avanda Kedavra!"  
  
Narcissa Malfoy fell to the floor, all life escaping her body. Her spirit was free to move on to a better place, and she no longer had to worry about the pains of her pitiful existence.  
  
Voldemort smiled a cruel smile at the dead woman in front of him. "It is only a matter of time until they are dead."  
  
Jeremy and Blaise smiled cruelly and left the dungeons to join the other Death Eaters.  
  
~  
  
"She's not here," Draco said after ten minutes. "She's dead. I can feel it."  
  
Hermione had performed a quick healing spell on Draco and herself to stop the flow of blood. "I'm sure she's not, Draco. Stay positive."  
  
"How the hell would you like to stay positive? My two best friends are traitorous bastards, and I believe that my mother is dead. I have that feeling." A few tears escaped his normally cold eyes, and he leaned onto Hermione's chest. "She's gone," he sighed as her arms wrapped around him.  
  
Hermione kissed the tears that streamed down his face and let him cry on her shoulder until he could cry no more. 


	12. Nothing Upstairs

CHAPTER 12~ Nothing Upstairs  
  
Draco woke up on the floor in his room the next morning. His head was resting on something soft and realized that it was Hermione. She stirred when he moved his head, but her eyes remained shut.  
  
"Hermione, wake up," he prodded her with his hand. "We gotta leave here."  
  
"Mm. What? Where are we?" She opened her eyes slowly and took in her surroundings.  
  
"We're in my house. Remember, we apparated here last night? We gotta leave. They'll follow us here. We gotta get back to Hogwarts."  
  
She sat up slowly. Her head was pounding as she tried to remember what happened the previous night. Everything seemed like it was spinning, and the pain in her head was unbearable. "How are we gunna get there? The train doesn't return for another two weeks."  
  
"We're gunna hafta fly. I have some spare brooms here; we'll use one of them. We can shrink all of our stuff and make it lighter so it can just fit in a book bag or something. Hurry up, before they come back for us." His voice was urgent and Hermione could tell that he was actually scared. She had never seen him so shaken. There had never been a time when Draco Malfoy could not handle a situation he was in.  
  
She stood and collected all of her things, threw them in a trunk and made it lighter and smaller for the time being. Draco did the same. He grabbed a broom from his closet. They mounted it and were soon flying gracefully through the air to the castle they both considered home.  
  
~  
  
Voldemort had been very pissed that Draco and Hermione had escaped him, yet he did not send anyone to go after them; not even Blaise or Jeremy. He knew they would meet again, and it would be then that they met their end. Another reason for not sending anyone was so that Draco would be softer when they met again. He figured the loss of his mother would anger him and he would be able to kill Voldemort because of the immense hatred building inside his veins. If he waited a few months, he would get over his mother's death and be kinder to people, which, in essence, would make him weak.  
  
The Dark Lord had all his plans figured out and shared them with his Death Eaters. No one was surprised at the fact that Lucius Malfoy was not mourning his wife's death-he had never lover her nor anyone else, just power. The thing that irked Lucius was the fact that Draco had gotten away with Hermione. He wanted them dead.  
  
~  
  
They arrived at the castle sooner than either of them had expected. After dismounting the broom, they headed to Dumbledore's office to inform him of all that had occurred. Dumbledore, of course knew most of the story already and let them finish talking until they had finished their story. Draco's eyes clouded over again when they told the part of his mother's death, but he didn't dare let Dumbledore see his tears. Tears were a sign of weakness.  
  
Dumbledore was surprised that they had actually made it out alive. He didn't want them to leave the castle until summer and that included Hogsmeade trips. At the castle, there was always someone to keep an eye on them and protect them if anything were to happen.  
  
Needless to say, neither Draco nor Hermione was very happy with these conditions, but they agreed to do as Dumbledore instructed. They thanked Dumbledore and walked slowly back to their common room.  
  
"Hey, I never gave you your Christmas gift," Draco said as he fell onto a couch. He was smiling, but it came nowhere close to reaching his eyes. There was a sadness there that had never been there. He actually looked almost helpless. His silver-blonde hair was still streaked with blood, but he decided that he would take care of it after he gave Hermione her present.  
  
Draco handed Hermione a small package that was wrapped in silver paper. She looked at it, then carefully unwrapped the small box. Lifting the lid carefully, she saw a silver dragon pendant on a silver chain. It was holding a jade stone and was moving ever so slightly. It was obviously charmed to move that way.  
  
"It's beautiful," she whispered.  
  
Draco smiled at her reaction. "My mother gave it to me when I was eight or so. She told me to give it to the woman I fall in love with as a sign of my never ending love for her."  
  
Hermione kissed him softly and thanked him about a hundred times. He took the necklace out of the box and clasped it around her neck. "I have a present for you too," she said at last. She pulled a box out of her bag and handed it to Draco. "It is nothing compared to what you gave me."  
  
"I'm sure it's better. It doesn't really matter anyway. I love you know matter what." He took the package that was neatly wrapped in gold, and tore the paper off ferociously. He took off the lid and saw a leather bond book with a snitch fluttering on the cover. It was the most recently updated book on Quidditch rules and broomsticks. "Oh wow! This is great!" he exclaimed happily.  
  
"There's still more in there."  
  
He searched through the tissue paper and found another item-a new quill that changed that always had ink and it would change to whatever color you wanted. "This must have cost you a fortune. Aren't they really rare?" he asked as he eyed the quill in his hands.  
  
"It wasn't so bad," she answered as she blushed a little.  
  
"Thank you so much." He pulled her in for a short kiss.  
  
After the exchanging of gifts, they decided that they would put their things back to their original state and then go to the Great Hall for lunch since they were so hungry.  
  
They made their way down to the Great Hall. They still didn't want anyone to know about their relationship so they walked a distance apart from each other in the corridors. Once they reached the Hall, there were two first years and a third year eating quietly. They looked up with shock written all over their faces. None of them had been expecting to see Draco or Hermione until after break.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the third year Ravenclaw asked. "Together at that when I thought you hated each other?"  
  
"We're not here together. We just happen to be here at the same time," Draco snarled. "I would never go anywhere with that."  
  
"Yeah, well I would never go anywhere with you either, you ugly ferret," Hermione huffed in response as she sat down at the table.  
  
"Why are you here though?" the smaller second year asked. She was in Hufflepuff, and Hermione knew that she was a very observant girl, who usually didn't miss a thing.  
  
"Oh, Dumbledore asked us to come back for the remainder of vacation," Hermione lied quickly and sent a warning glare at Draco so he wouldn't go and say something stupid. He got the hint and kept his mouth shut while helping himself to some potatoes.  
  
The five students conversed pleasantly throughout the remainder of lunch and headed their separate ways once outside the Great Hall. Hermione and Draco headed back to their common room to relax.  
  
"I hope I don't have to see Harry or Ron until the start of term," Hermione mumbled as she sat down on the couch and leaned against Draco.  
  
"Why not? They're like your best friends. I figured you'd be happy to see them."  
  
"I don't like to lie to them, and I've already done that a few times in the past few weeks. I don't really feel like explaining why I'm back here because I know what they're responses would be. Ron would try to beat the shit outta you and Harry would be all pissed off, but wouldn't say anything. And they'd both say it was your fault that Voldemort almost killed us. They would say that you were the one who led me to them so they could kill me." She sighed exasperatedly.  
  
Draco rubbed her arm gently and looked out the window on the other side of the room. There were so many thoughts running through his head that he could hardly keep anything straight. He knew that his mother wouldn't receive a proper burial, and that upset him more than anything. She had always said that when she died she wanted a real funeral, but that wouldn't happen. No one except Draco really cared enough.  
  
He could feel tears stinging his eyes again as he thought about his mother. It took most of his strength for him to keep them back, but he did. He was never one for crying, and he definitely didn't like to let Hermione see him in such a bad state. After blinking a few times the tears receded again.  
  
Hermione looked up at her boyfriend. He looked deep in thought, and she didn't want to disturb him, so she just decided to leave him be for the time being.  
  
~  
  
For the next two days, Hermione remained to keep out of sight from Harry and Ron. The only time she spent outside of the common room was when she went down for meals, and even then she and Draco went when they figured everyone was gone.  
  
On the 28th, Draco and Hermione went down to breakfast at ten, and were met with an unpleasant sight in the Entrance Hall. Ron and Harry were in a full-blown make out session. Hermione almost laughed hysterically, but she bit her lip, and Draco almost puked from utter disgust at the sight.  
  
As Ron and Harry felt the presence of someone else around, they broke apart and looked around. They immediately spotted Hermione and Draco.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing back?" Ron queried as he looked at her and Draco.  
  
"Yeah, I thought you were visiting your parents for the holidays," Harry added. "You're not supposed to be back for another few weeks."  
  
Hermione looked at Draco for help, but he shrugged as if to say she had to make up her own mind. "Um, guys, there's something I have to tell you."  
  
"What is it, 'Mione?" Harry asked.  
  
She looked at Draco and back to Harry and Ron. "Draco and I-"  
  
"Wait a minute, since when did Malfoy become Draco?" Ron asked a bit angrily.  
  
"Let me finish, will you? Don't interrupt! Draco and I have been dating since Halloween. I know I told you that for Christmas I was going home to visit my parents, but I didn't. Draco's mom invited me to stay at the Malfoy Manor while Lucius was away, so I agreed. Jeremy and Blaise went there too since they go every year. On Christmas Eve we went to bed early for 'the sake of tradition.' What I woke up to was not expected." She went on to explain everything that happened.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at her with a mixture of sympathy and hurt. "How could you not tell us?" Ron questioned angrily.  
  
"Because I knew what your reactions would be. No one would accept us, and that includes you two. He's not like he used to be-that's not entirely true, he still has most of his old characteristics, but I love him."  
  
"You don't know what love is, 'Mione," Harry said quietly. "You may be physically attracted to him, but it's not love. If he truly loved you, do you think anything that happened in the past six and a half years would have went on. If he truly loved you, would he have taken you to his house knowing there was a trap-"  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Potter," Draco cut in. He was sick of listening to him rant on about something he just did not understand. "I knew nothing of what would happen at my house. My mother simply wanted to meet my girlfriend without my father around. Come on, we've got better things to do." He took her hand in his and began walking into the Great Hall, but stopped at Hermione's voice.  
  
"Draco," she said hesitantly. "I've lost my appetite. Can we just go back to the common room?"  
  
He nodded. They headed up to the common room in silence. Once they were inside the confines of their quarters, tears flowed freely from Hermione's eyes.  
  
"I didn't want them to know," she sobbed. "I knew this would happen. They hate me now! I didn't do anything to deserves this!"  
  
Draco was not good with the whole comfort thing. There was never any sympathy or compassion shown toward him, so he never showed sympathy or compassion to anyone else. Deciding that it was best not to say anything, he let her cry on his shoulder. He hated tears; he always had.  
  
Once she was all cried out, she looked into his deep, grey eyes. "I've lost my friends because I fell in love. Were they ever really my friends, Draco? Can people like that even be classified as true friends?"  
  
He thought about his response for a moment. There had never really been a point where he had true friends. Sometimes the people who act most trustworthy are the ones who can be the least loyal. "I don't think they could be considered true friends," he said at last. "If they can't accept you for who you are and what decisions you make, I don't think they were really worth being friends with in the first place."  
  
She nodded and leaned against his chest. She was torn up inside. Her two best friends were mad because she fell in love with their enemy. You can't help whom you fall in love with, though, so she couldn't see why they were so mad at her. They never seemed to think about her. When they started dating, Hermione felt so left out of everything. They wanted to be alone all the time and were leaving less and less time for her. Now that she had actually found someone to make her happy, they had to go and screw with her emotions.  
  
"I'm so confused," she sighed. "Don't they ever stop to think about how I feel?" Draco didn't answer. It was a rhetorical question. "I hate this!" She stood and stormed to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Draco asked, standing as well.  
  
"To knock some sense into those assholes. You can watch if you'd like." She walked out of the room with Draco on her heels.  
  
"How do you plan on doing that exactly?" he questioned as his arm found its way around her slim waist.  
  
"I guess you'll just have to wait and see now, won't you, Malfoy?"  
  
"I guess I will, Granger. But if they try to hurt you, I'll kick the shit outta them. Does that sound good?"  
  
She smirked. "Sounds great!"  
  
The portrait of the fat lady looked up as she heard footsteps coming toward her. "Hello, Hermione," she said. "Who is this fine young man that you have brought with you?"  
  
"This is my friend, Draco. Are Harry and Ron inside? I need to talk to them. It's kinda important."  
  
"Yes they are. Password?"  
  
"Fire-lit angels."  
  
The portrait swung forward, and the two stepped into the large, warm common room.  
  
"What the hell kinda password is that?" Draco whispered.  
  
"Who knows?"  
  
Harry and Ron looked up when the portrait opened. They were the only two Gryffindors that stayed. "Get the hell out!" Ron yelled. "I don't want to see either one of you scumbags!"  
  
Draco opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when Hermione placed her hand on his chest and gave him a warning look. She stepped over to Ron and smacked him across the face, hard.  
  
He swaggered back a few steps and grabbed his cheek. "What the fuck did you do that for, bitch?"  
  
Harry jumped up quickly and ran over to Ron. "Are you alright?" he asked soothingly, touching his hand gingerly to Ron's cheek. "Why the hell would you do that, 'Mione? He did nothing to deserve that! What the hell has gotten into you lately? I don't even know you anymore."  
  
"You two have no clue," she said smoothly. "I have been supportive of you two since you started dating, even though I constantly felt left out and awkward, but I didn't say anything because you were happy. You can't help who you fall in love with, and I fell in love with Draco Malfoy. If either of you two has a problem with that, keep it to yourselves 'cause I don't wanna hear about it."  
  
The two boys looked at her with their mouths hanging opened. They hadn't thought she was serious. They had both figured that their relationship was based on physical attraction only, but Hermione had made it clear that she really did love him.  
  
"Well that's good," Hermione said icily. "We'll be leaving now." With that, she and Draco walked out of the common room leaving two very stunned, very speechless Gryffindor boys. 


	13. A Sweet New Years

CHAPTER 13~ A Sweet New Years  
  
Draco and Hermione were walking down the corridor away from the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione was still seething at Ron and Harry, and Draco was extremely shocked at how Hermione had acted toward the two boys.  
  
"Hermione wait!" they heard Ron call.  
  
"Keep walking," Hermione hissed to Draco, who gladly obliged.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
There was the sudden pounding of feet against the hard stone of the floor, and Hermione was quickly pulled from Draco's grasp. Ron was holding her wrist tightly, but she ignored the pain as she glared at the redhead in front of her.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off her, Weasley," Draco demanded.  
  
"Not till she listens to what I've got to say."  
  
"Let her go!" Draco's eyes turned to ice as he glared at him. He really wasn't in the mood to fight with the Weasley boy, but if he had to he would.  
  
"Hermione, I'm really sorry-"  
  
"Don't, Ron," she cut him off. "I don't wanna hear it right now. If you really were sorry, you would have never been such an ass in the first place." She pulled her wrist out of his firm grasp and once again took Draco's hands. "Come on."  
  
With a last glare toward Ron, Draco turned and once again headed off down the corridor with Hermione by his side. Ron was left standing dumbfounded and very alone.  
  
~  
  
There was an owl in the common room when Draco and Hermione returned. It was silver with amber eyes-beautiful really.  
  
Draco looked at it skeptically before taking the letter from its leg.  
  
Draco,  
  
The Dark Lord is very disappointed with your mother's little interruption a few days ago. I can't believe you got out of there, it was a near possible escape, yet you and your Mudblood girlfriend managed. When Blaise and I get back to school, we will all need to talk-the Mudblood included. Next time you pull a stunt like that our Lord won't be as easy on you.  
  
Can't wait to see you again, Jeremy  
  
"Asshole," Draco murmured.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Jeremy's an asshole. This is the guy that claimed to love you, and now he's calling you Mudblood again and being a rich, stuck-up prat. He wants to have a little talk when he and Blaise return from break."  
  
"With who?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Just Blaise, you, Jeremy, and I. Don't worry about it though. What are we gunna do for New Years?"  
  
"I don't know. What do you wanna do? I'm not really big on parties and planning things and such. I'm not very creative."  
  
Draco looked thoughtful for a minute. "Do you think we could charm the walls to produce music, or is that against some rule or something?"  
  
"I've never read something about it, and I've read Hogwarts: A History cover to cover at least ten times, and I can't remember anything about it. What kinda music do you want?"  
  
"I was thinking we could have it playing non-stop all day and have a mix of rock and slow stuff. And we could have some of the house elves bring food up to us throughout the day and have our own private party-just the two of us."  
  
Hermione smiled. She knew Draco would come up with some good idea if she let him. "That sounds absolutely perfect."  
  
~  
  
On New Years, the first thing Draco did was charm the walls even before Hermione woke up. It was soft, so a sudden loud sound pounding in her head wouldn't scare her. The thought had crossed his mind, but he knew she would bitch at him if he had done that.  
  
After the music was on, Draco tried to wake Hermione, but she seemed to be knocked out. Trying to figure out the best way to wake her, he decided on shining a bright light on her. He opened the shades to let in the sun. She just flipped onto her other side. Figuring that she wouldn't wake up any other way, he shot water from the end of his wand onto her angelic face.  
  
"Ugh, you're such a prick," she moaned as she opened her weary eyes.  
  
"That's it? That's the only reaction I get from you?"  
  
"Well did you expect me to get up and start screaming at you because you poured water on me and messed up my hair and now I gotta dry my pajamas? Like oh my gods, Draco how could you do such a thing?" she mocked the voice of some of the ditzy girls she had encountered over her summer breaks.  
  
"Okay, never do that again."  
  
Hermione laughed and sat up. She heard the music coming from the walls. "So the plan's already in effect then?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"So what's for breakfast?"  
  
"I don't know, I haven't told Dobby to bring anything up yet. I wanted to make sure you were up and wanted something before I actually asked him to bring up our food."  
  
She nodded as he kissed her and left her to dress. She just put on baggy jeans and a t-shirt, and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.  
  
The mirror didn't reflect the girl she had remembered the year before. Instead of the bushy haired, tired looking girl she had once known, there was a girl with sort hair, and a look of happiness that she had never seen before. She never really liked mirrors much, they had never helped with her self-confidence any, but now she looked healthier than she had ever remembered.  
  
After brushing her teeth, she went back down to the common room and sat down on a couch and put her head on Draco's shoulder. "Change this shit," she demanded. "I can't stand this slow crap for too much longer and you only just put it on," she commanded.  
  
Draco laughed at her sudden demand and quickly changed the music over to rock. "Now this is what I call music," Draco nodded.  
  
"So did you order breakfast yet? I am so hungry!"  
  
"Yeah, it should be up here soon. At least that's what Dobby said. We're gunna have eggs, bacon, toast, and melon."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Most of the day passed by relatively uneventful. There wasn't much to do since they didn't really feel like leaving the confines of their common room, but neither was bored. As long as they were together, they were perfectly content. They did have an argument about which bands were better than others, but that ended in a make-out session.  
  
As the sun set out on the horizon, Hermione sat on the windowsill and stared out at the beautifully painted sky. The colors blended together in such a way Hermione had never seen before. It was the most beautiful sunset Hermione had ever witnessed, and Draco sitting with his arms wrapped around her made everything all the more better.  
  
A light snow began to fall on the already white grounds. The moon illuminated every flake as they traveled softly to the ground making them look almost yellow in color.  
  
Hermione sighed as she leaned back against Draco. He kissed her neck softly as his fingers traveled along her body. As he started to push her shirt up, she said, "Not now. We can do this later."  
  
"At midnight?"  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like a good time to me."  
  
Draco smirked as he stood and brought Hermione with him. "Care to dance?" he asked.  
  
"To this?"  
  
"No, to this." He switched the song to "Truly, Madly, Deeply" by Savage Garden.  
  
"That works."  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around her waist while hers went around his neck. Draco sang along with the music.  
  
~*~  
  
I'll be your dream  
  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
  
I'll be your hope  
  
Be your love me everything that you need  
  
I'll love you more with every breath  
  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
  
'Cause I'm counting on  
  
A new beginning  
  
A reason for living  
  
A deeper meaning, yeah  
  
I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
  
I wanna lay like this forever  
  
Until the sky falls down on me  
  
And when the stars are shining  
  
Brightly in the velvet sky  
  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
  
Then make you want to cry  
  
The tears of joy for all  
  
Pleasure in the certainty  
  
That we're surrounded by the  
  
Comfort and protection of  
  
The highest powers  
  
In lonely hours  
  
The tears devour you  
  
I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
  
I wanna lay like this forever  
  
Until the sky falls down on me  
  
Oh can you see it baby?  
  
You don't have to close your eyes  
  
'Cause it's standing right here before you  
  
All that you need will surely come  
  
I'll be your dream  
  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
  
Be everything that you need  
  
I'll love you more with every breath  
  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
  
I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
  
I wanna lay like this forever  
  
Until the sky falls down on me  
  
I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
  
I want to live like this forever  
  
Until the sky falls down on me  
  
~*~  
  
When the song came to a close Hermione kissed him softly. "You have a really nice voice," she commented.  
  
Draco's cheeks flushed a little. "Yeah, well, my mother gave me singing lessons when I was younger even though my father didn't approve. I also learned how to play piano. You're the only person who knows about that. The Slytherins would all say dumb shit to me if they knew, and that wouldn't be too cool."  
  
"You and your damn ego," Hermione joked as she ran her fingers through his soft hair.  
  
"Hey, I happen to be proud of my overly large ego, thank you very much! It's what makes me me."  
  
They left the slow music on for a while. The next song was "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls. Neither of them had really enjoyed dancing, but the fact that they were in each other's arms made everything all the more special.  
  
As midnight came nearer, they turned down the volume of the music, and just let it play softly in the background. When Hermione's watched beeped to sound that it was midnight, Draco leaned in and kissed Hermione passionately. She soon found herself lying on the couch with Draco's warm body on top of her.  
  
He slid his hands up her shirt and pulled it over her head. His hands massaged her soft skin and slid them to the underside of her back to unclasp her bra. As he moved his hands over her breasts, she pulled his shirt off of him.  
  
Their hands continued to explore each other's bodies, but the kiss never ceased. Hermione unbuttoned Draco's pants and slid them slowly down his strong legs tantalizingly slow. He moaned at her soft touch.  
  
His hands slid lightly over her stomach, which almost made Hermione giggle. She would have if her mouth hadn't been occupied. He pulled her pants off in one swift motion and her panties soon followed. She decided to tease him a bit first. Her hands went to his waistband and she just held her hands there without moving them. He moaned when he realized what she was doing, but she refused to move her hands any farther.  
  
Growing more impatient by the minute, he moved his hands to hers and forced her to slide them off him. She gave in and pushed them off the rest of the way.  
  
Without warning, he slid into her. Once she stopped squirming beneath him, he moved slowly in and out of her. She moaned into his mouth at the feeling of ecstasy he gave her.  
  
Not being able to breathe correctly, Draco tore his mouth away from hers, and groaned as she moved her hips to his steady rhythm. She urged him to pick up the pace, and he did so willingly as her name rolled off his tongue and his eyes shut tightly.  
  
Their bodies moved together as one as they continued to move to a rhythm only their bodies could create.  
  
Hermione arched her back, which brought their bodies closer together if that was possible. "Mm. Harder!" she groaned as her legs wrapped around his slim waist. The pace quickened and Draco let out a gasp as she arched her back yet again.  
  
There was no way to describe how he was feeling. All he knew was that he was in a state of pure bliss. No one else had ever come close to making him feel so good.  
  
His body started to shiver, which made Hermione scared at first, but he insisted that he was alright and proved it by increasing the tempo once again. With one final thrust, he filled her, and they both let out a scream.  
  
Both were shaking uncontrollably, so Draco summoned a blanket and wrapped it around their naked bodies. With one final goodnight kiss, they fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	14. Safety and Comfort

CHAPTER 14~ Safety and Comfort  
  
The rest of break passed quickly, and Hermione and Draco managed to stay out of sight of Harry and Ron. Hermione was still seething because of their attitudes. She wanted to stay as far away from them as possible, and Draco was happy to keep them away from her.  
  
The train came back, but neither Draco nor Hermione went out to meet anyone that came off of it. They decided to stay in their common room away from all the commotion of the returning students.  
  
At dinnertime, the couple made their way down to the Great Hall. They sat in their normal seats among their housemates-Hermione with the Gryffindors and Draco with the Slytherins. No one had yet to suspect anything except those who knew.  
  
Jeremy sat next to Draco and immediately started blabbing. "That was a nice trick you pulled their, Malfoy." When Draco didn't respond he continued, "Father's pissed you know? He wants you dead. Wiped out of existence and everyone's memory. Not a bad idea if you ask me. You're not as high and mighty as you think yourself to be."  
  
Draco remained silent and acted as if he didn't hear what he was saying and bit into a chicken leg.  
  
"My fucking vacation was ruined 'cause of you, Malfoy," Jeremy tried again. "Father made sure to make it a living hell because you escaped. He kept saying it was my fault that you and the Mudblood are together. I didn't do enough to keep her away from you, so the solution is simple. Do you know what it is? No, I suppose you wouldn't, so I'll tell you. You're both gunna die."  
  
"Hey, you know what's interesting?" Draco asked as if he had just discovered something. "It's interesting that you can carry on a conversation with yourself and not have the person you're speaking with answer. You must be the first person on the face of the Earth that can do that. Wow, that is skill!"  
  
"Just watch your back, Malfoy, and your little Mudblood's. I know you like to anyway. I do."  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Smith. Don't you dare talk about her like that, especially not to me. I'm not putting up with your shit any more. If you dare to try anything, I will hex you into the next century. Pay heed to my warning." He stood and stalked out of the Great Hall before Jeremy could say anything more.  
  
Hermione saw Draco depart. A few minutes later she claimed that she was tired and left the Great Hall.  
  
Harry and Ron watched her leave even though they had not sat with her. They had seen Draco leave a few minutes earlier and were wondering if they had planned on leaving that way.  
  
Hermione found Draco waiting outside the Great Hall. His back was up against a pillar and arms folded across his chest. There was a look of annoyance across his face, but that was wiped off when he saw her come out.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked looking at him concernedly.  
  
"Jeremy told me some things."  
  
"About."  
  
He proceeded to explain the conversation that he had with Jeremy as they made their way to the common room. Hermione wasn't scared; she knew that as long as they were in Hogwarts no harm could come to them.  
  
"Don't be so sure," Draco said. "Jeremy and Blaise know a lot of Dark Magic. I do too. I can counter many of their curses, but they are more experienced in that area because that is what they want. They want to be like their parents."  
  
She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Do you really think they'd be stupid enough to try something right under Dumbledore's nose? He already knows that they are working for Voldemort, so I suspect that he will keep a closer watch on them."  
  
"Yeah, but it's not like he can be everywhere at once. Sure he's got a pretty good handle about what's going on, but there are some things that slip. Trust me, I know." He smirked. "Hell's fairies." The eagle statue opened and they entered their spacious common room.  
  
"And how do you know what things have passed him?" she questioned curiously.  
  
"Let's just say I've tested the rules a few times in the past few years."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Like smuggling things in. Mainly beer for our House parties after we win our Quidditch games."  
  
Her eyes grew wide. "No way! You've had alcohol in the school before without anyone knowing? Isn't that near impossible?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but I have my ways."  
  
They both laughed as they collapsed onto the nearest couch. Hermione's legs dangled over Draco's and her head rested on his shoulder, and their fingers were laced loosely together.  
  
Draco closed his eyes and just let his free hand roam up and down her drawing lazy circles. She closed her eyes as well as she listened to his steady heartbeat.  
  
~  
  
The next few weeks went by in a blur. Neither Jeremy nor Blaise had attempted to harm Draco or Hermione in any way. Draco, however, watched them both carefully whenever they were around. He figured they'd probably wait a while until he and Hermione were least expecting the attack.  
  
Although Draco and Hermione still weren't public about their relationship, Draco would keep an eye on her whenever he saw her. There was never a time when he was around her that he took his gaze off of her.  
  
Hermione was surprised that news of their relationship hadn't gotten around the school yet. She was sure that one of the four people who knew would have spread the news by now.  
  
Hermione was walking to Transfiguration one day at the end of January when she was pulled into a classroom. "Well, Mudblood, what are you gunna do now that your precious boyfriend isn't here to save you?" Blaise taunted.  
  
Hermione didn't respond, just glared at the two people who were standing in front of her.  
  
"What, Mudblood? Cat got your tongue?" Jeremy sneered as he circled around her.  
  
"Seems to me like you've got yourself in a fix. That's what you get for walking around all alone. What happened to the precious Wonder Boy and Weasel? Did they abandon you 'cause they found out about you and your Slytherin prince? That really is sad. What kind of friends are they," Blaise sighed as she looked at Hermione with fake sympathy.  
  
"And what kind of friends are you?" Hermione retorted. "I thought Draco was your friend. Obviously I was wrong if you would turn him over to Ol' Voldie."  
  
"Don't you dare speak about my father in that manner," Jeremy hissed in her ear. "You should fear him just like the rest of the world. He should be your worst nightmare."  
  
"Honestly, Jeremy! He scares you more than he scares me. You want to impress him so much that you will do anything to get on his good side. Are you even part of the inner circle yet, or are you still on the outside?"  
  
"This is really no time for your smart-ass remarks, Granger. You should learn to hold your tongue around those who are superior to you."  
  
"And what exactly is it that makes you superior to me? Is it because you are a pureblooded wizard, whose father happens to be the most evil person to graze the Earth? Please! That is incredibly lame. Before this year you never thought like that. Did Daddy all of a sudden say you better get with it or you die?"  
  
Jeremy's face tinged a light shade of pink and he smacked Hermione across the face. "Didn't I already tell you not to talk about my father?"  
  
Hermione pretended like he hadn't touched her and that she was deep in thought. "I might recall that portion of our incredibly boring conversation. I believe it was when I called him Ol' Voldie now. Yes, yes that's it. I do remember." She smiled innocently.  
  
"You better quit it, Mudblood, if you know what's good for you," Blaise said. "You are really skating on thin ice, and I don't know if I want to kill you without the satisfaction of seeing Draco's face. That is half the fun after all-seeing the face of the person who loves the victim most when they die. It's always priceless. I don't think I've ever seen Draco cry either, and I want to remember that day for the rest of my life."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Are you two quite finished? I really must be getting to class. This was the most inconvenient time for a meeting. Next time you should really schedule a time seeing as I am usually so busy and don't have much time for things as spontaneous as this. It was nice chatting with you, but I really must be getting to class." With that, she dashed out of the classroom and down the hall toward the Transfiguration room.  
  
She arrived five minutes late and received a glare from McGonagall. "Ms Granger, it really is nice of you to grace us with your presence. Pray tell, where have you been?"  
  
Hermione plastered on a bright smile. "I am truly sorry, Professor, it's just that I was grabbed by two Slytherins on my way here and had a not-so- pleasant conversation with them."  
  
"Very well. I would still like you to see me after class. Please take a seat so I can get on with the lesson."  
  
Hermione nodded and took the remaining seat next to Harry. She didn't look up to meet his glance. They hadn't spoken since break, and she was happy that way.  
  
Harry looked over at her and saw that she was listening intently to what Professor McGonagall was saying. "Hey, 'Mione," he whispered. She pretended not to hear and dipped her quill in her ink and continued writing. "'Mione."  
  
"What do you want?" she snapped in response. "I, unlike some people, am trying to take notes here."  
  
Instead of answering, he wrote on a piece of parchment:  
  
Look, I'm sorry for acting like an ass when I found out about you and Malfoy. It was just a bit of a shock, that's all. If you really love him, then I respect the fact that you are both willing to risk everything for each other. If there is a way, can you please forgive me? Ron and I both miss having you around.  
  
He slid the paper over to Hermione. She read it quickly and wrote in response:  
  
I do love Draco with all my heart. He is the only person I have ever felt this way about, but I guess I do understand that you were in a state of shock when you found out and your reaction was totally logical. I do forgive you, and I hope that you aren't too pissed at me for when I yelled at you.  
  
Harry read the response and flashed her a small smile. Hermione returned the smile and went back to copying notes.  
  
At the end of class, Hermione walked out of the room with Harry and Ron. She hugged them both and the three of them headed to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
Draco saw the Golden Trio walk in together and was slightly shocked that they were together. He gave Hermione a questioning look, but she smiled reassuringly to let him know that everything was fine again. He seemed to get the point and ate his food with occasional conversation with his fellow Slytherins.  
  
~  
  
In the common room, Hermione told Draco of her encounter with Jeremy and Blaise. "It probably wasn't so smart to answer them so sarcastically," he said when she had finished. "That will probably only make them madder and want to kill you more."  
  
"Draco, I am tired of people thinking they can walk all over me. I wasn't gunna just stand there and give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I know what they're doing, it's a bit obvious. They wanna scare me so it will be easier for me to give in, but I won't. I will never submit to them."  
  
Draco sighed and looked at her sadly. "I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't think I could possibly live on without you. You mean everything to me, and I would give you anything."  
  
"I know you would, but I have to learn to fight my own battles sometime and stop relying on others. Harry and Ron used to be the ones that swore they would always protect me, and now it's you. I have to learn how to take care of myself."  
  
"Speaking of them, is everything cool between you guys now? I saw you all walk in together. It was kinda odd because I thought you were all fighting and stuff."  
  
"They apologized in Transfigurations today."  
  
Draco nodded and rested his head on her shoulder and yawned.  
  
"Tired much?" Hermione teased.  
  
"I haven't slept well in a while."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I've been worried about you and me and our relationship and Jeremy and Blaise and my father and Voldemort and just everything."  
  
"Want me to stay with you tonight?" she asked soothingly as she ran a hand through his silky hair.  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
"Of course I do. Anything to help you sleep better."  
  
He smiled and got slowly to his feet. Hermione stood as well and they walked up to Draco's dorm. They both used a spell to change into their pajamas. Once they climbed into bed, Draco put his arms around Hermione and pulled him close.  
  
"Goodnight," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"'Night," she answered.  
  
They kissed once before falling asleep.  
  
Draco slept better that night than he had in a while. The comfort of having somebody close had kept bad dreams out of his head. His whole body was relaxed as he felt her deep breathing beside him. There was no pain for him that night, only comfort and safety. Even his subconscious knew that Hermione was okay because she was being held close to him.  
  
~  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up in an unfamiliar surrounding. As her eyes adjusted to the room, she remembered that she had offered to stay with Draco and that he was sleeping soundly beside her. Another feeling of fatigue swept over her as she once again closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Little did she know that the fatigue was not because she had been tired, it was because someone had broken into their room just minutes before and had put them both under a deep sleep spell. 


	15. Another Round

CHAPTER 15~ Another Round  
  
Draco woke up a few hours later and didn't recognize where he was. The room was brightly lit because there were no shades. He immediately knew it wasn't his room. His shades were always shut. He sat bolt upright and looked around. Hermione was still sleeping soundly next to him. As he looked at her face, he noticed it was a spell.  
  
"Well, well, Mr. Malfoy, I see you have awoken," said a silky smooth voice from beside him.  
  
He looked at the man who had spoken and noticed his father's friend Nott. "What do you want, Nott? What the hell are we doing here? And for the record, where the hell is here?"  
  
"Language, Draco. Here is where the Dark Lord is. Here is where you face your death. Here is where the girl dies."  
  
"Wake her up," Draco demanded.  
  
Nott looked at Draco skeptically. "What would I do that for? To hear her scream? There is no satisfaction in that, Draco. Unless of course it's you who is making her scream. Am I correct in saying this?"  
  
"Shut the fuck up you sick bastard. If you remark one more time on our relationship I will kill you. Now wake her up!"  
  
Nott laughed mirthlessly, his dark eyes becoming darker by the second. "Now, now, how do you expect to kill me if I don't do as you say? Your wand is still at Hogwarts."  
  
Draco glared at the older man, who he once considered an uncle, and said threateningly, "I do not need my wand to kill you. The rage inside my blood will fuel me and make me mad, and then you will see why I have no use for a wand."  
  
"Ennervate!" Nott hissed pointing his wand at Hermione's sleeping form. "Are you happy now? Your sleeping beauty is awake."  
  
Hermione opened her eyes slowly and looked around the bright room. She saw Draco with a menacing glare on his face and also the man who he was glaring at. It wasn't a very friendly scene. "Draco?" she whimpered softly.  
  
Draco's eyes softened as he looked at her. His arms immediately drew her body toward him.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked in the same shaky voice.  
  
"I'm not sure myself. Asshole, over here, refuses to tell me where exactly we are. All I know is that Voldemort is near-by and is planning our deaths."  
  
"Oh comforting," she responded sarcastically. Her glaze averted to Nott. "Who are you? Where are we? And why are you refusing to give answers?"  
  
"Calmer than I expected. I had expected a Mudblood to be a bit more frightened. I guess Gryffindors are too strong to show their weaknesses."  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Shut up and tell me where the hell I am!"  
  
"Somewhere in Europe," he answered smartly.  
  
"Just in Europe or does this country have a name?" Hermione would keep trying until she got an answer. She didn't care how stubborn he was, she just wanted some answers and wouldn't stop questioning until she got them.  
  
"Yes, dear Mudblood, this country does have a name."  
  
Hermione put on her most innocent face and said in the sweetest voice she could, "And pray tell, sweet Death Eater, where the fuck are we?"  
  
Nott was taken aback and his mouth hung open for a while while Draco put his hand up to his mouth to stifle a laugh.  
  
Hermione continued to look at the man innocently as he sat dumbfounded. "What? Too stunned for words? Did the little Mudblood stump the mean old Death Eater? This will go down as a day in history."  
  
"We're in Sweden," Nott whispered.  
  
"That wasn't so hard now, was it?"  
  
The man shook his head as he turned away from her. His head was splitting and he could not make the pain go away. It was as if all the wrongs he had done over the years were flooding into his head and infesting his mind. Everything he had done to hurt another person was now inflicting its pain upon his brain. After a long while and much pain, the pain ceased and he looked up at Draco and Hermione and smiled.  
  
Draco looked at Nott questioningly. "Are you alright?" he asked cautiously not wanting to offend him.  
  
"I'm free!" Nott answered happily.  
  
"Excuse me?" Draco said.  
  
"I have defied the Dark Lord. All the pain I have ever inflicted on another hit me like a full blow to the head, then left. I am no longer brainwashed. I can do as I please."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. "Couldn't you always do as you pleased? All people are born free."  
  
"You don't understand. Of course I shouldn't expect you to," Nott said. "Once you receive the Dark Mark, your mind is controlled. It's like the Imperius Curse, but much worse. It is much harder to fight. The only reason I was able to is because my mind was screaming that it was all wrong. Since I was eighteen, my whole life had been a lie. I felt the need to help you."  
  
Draco stared at Nott. It wasn't menacing, but confused. He had never encountered a Death Eater who was strong enough to fight off the curse, with the exception of Snape, and he had never expected Nott would be the one to do it. His father was strong-willed and would be able to fight it if he tried, but he would never want to. Lucius Malfoy sold his soul to Voldemort and wouldn't do anything to get it back.  
  
"Don't look so surprised, Draco. I've been wanting to fight him off for the longest time, but never had an excuse to do so previously. You've always been one of the few people I've cared for and I will risk my life to make sure that you and Hermione get back to the castle safely."  
  
Draco finally asked, "Was it you who brought us here in the first place?"  
  
"No. I'm sad to say, it was your father."  
  
He nodded. "I'm not surprised. So how do you plan on getting us out of here?"  
  
Nott looked thoughtful for a moment. "If I'm not mistaken, I believe you know how to apparate. You learned when you were very young?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Nott nodded and continued, "Good, good. Your father said he would come up at four to bring you and Hermione before Voldemort. It's 3:57 now. I will lend you my wand. What we'll do is I will petrify myself and you will take my wand. I'll say that you stole it and used it to apparate. Is that okay?"  
  
Draco nodded and watched as Nott's wand fell to the floor. He picked it up and turned to Hermione. "Hold on to my hand and don't let go till your feet touch the ground." Hermione nodded and took Draco's hand. "Ready?" She nodded again, and they were suddenly spinning through the air.  
  
When their feet finally touched ground outside the Hogwarts gates, Hermione leaned onto Draco so she wouldn't fall over. Their feet were still bare, and they were still clothed in their pajamas. The ground was covered in a thick layer of snow, so they were freezing. Draco performed a heating spell, so they would be able to make it to the school without freezing.  
  
~  
  
"Ennervate!" Lucius Malfoy hissed at the petrified Nott. Nott sat up and stared blankly at Lucius. "What the hell happened here?" Lucius roared as Nott got to his feet.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. One minute they were sitting on the bed, the next your son jumped on me and took my wand. He petrified me and he must have apparated or something and took the girl with him.  
  
"You know what this means, don't you?" An evil smirk appeared on Lucius' thin lips. "It means that you now go before our Lord and explain to him your failure. This should definitely be and interesting night. Let's be on our way. If our Lord can't have two teenagers, he will have one adult." Lucius bound Nott's hands and feet and levitated him down to the dungeons where Voldemort awaited them.  
  
They stepped into the dank, dark room. Voldemort watched as they steadily approached his large chair.  
  
"My Lord," Lucius bowed.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Voldemort hissed in his snake-like voice, his red eyes boring into the two men before him.  
  
"Nott has failed you, My Lord," Lucius explained. "He let them get away, again. Draco stole his wand and petrified him then he apparated himself and the Mudblood."  
  
Voldemort looked upon Nott with utter disdain. "How could you have let this happen? You knew that I wanted them dead. You know what the penalty for failure is."  
  
Lucius placed him back on the floor and undid the binds that held him. Nott nodded slowly and stood tall before Lord Voldemort and stared him in the eyes  
  
"Avanda Kedavra!"  
  
~  
  
"Nott's dead," Draco muttered as they stepped into the warm castle. "Once again, we go to Dumbledore. I hate this routine."  
  
Hermione rubbed her thumb lightly against Draco's. She couldn't find any words of encouragement for him because she knew he would snap at her and she didn't want him to get even more upset than he already was.  
  
They stepped into Dumbledore's office. "Mr. Malfoy, Ms Granger, I expected I would see you here once again when you weren't seen all day. What is it I can do for you?"  
  
Draco sighed and told Dumbledore of the day's events. Hermione never seemed to have much to say, whether she was scared or just didn't like to tell stories, he didn't know.  
  
"Well, it does seem like we have a bit of a problem here," Dumbledore said as he eyed the couple in front of him. "I think that we will be relocating your room and giving you a new password. I will not take any chances. Follow me please. I will have the house elves bring your things to your rooms."  
  
Draco and Hermione followed Dumbledore through the corridors toward their new dormitory. They were both feeling apprehensive and didn't like what was going on around them.  
  
"This is your new dormitory. I am sure the house elves have been prompt in moving your items. The password is 'inexplicable anger.' Goodnight, children." He walked swiftly back down the corridor and left them standing in front of a large portrait of the four founders of Hogwarts.  
  
"Inexplicable anger," Hermione muttered. The portrait swung open and revealed a room that was exactly the same as their previous common room. The same colors, same furniture, same position.  
  
They sat on one of the couches and just held each other for hours. Neither was tired as they had slept most of the day, and they were both shaken from the day's events.  
  
"Draco, what lengths will he go to?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What lengths will Voldemort go to to capture and kill us? I mean, he's had us in striking distance twice and has failed both times. What will he do to get us?"  
  
"I don't know. He is a sick person-if you could call him that-and he will probably do anything to get us. I don't want to scare you; I'm simply giving you the facts. He will more than likely devise some twisted scheme and try to lure us into a trap."  
  
"I'm not afraid, Draco. I was just curious and I figured I'd ask you since you are more informed in that area than I."  
  
Draco caressed her cheek softly and looked at into Hermione's deep, brown eyes. He leaned in slowly and his lips brushed softly against hers. "I will protect you," he whispered. "I will go to the end of the world and further for you."  
  
Hermione nodded once and kissed him again. Her hands played with the hair on the nape of his neck as she deepened the kiss. He pushed her onto the couch and let his hands roam over her body. She pushed his shirt up a little and ran her hands up and down his chest. The only time they broke away was so they could each pull the other's shirt off.  
  
Their clothes were thrown haphazardly around the common room. Draco kissed Hermione's bare chest and stomach before kissing her mouth again. He positioned himself over Hermione's wet opening and decided to tease her a bit. He kissed her for a long time before Hermione moaned. She couldn't wait any longer, and she thrust her hips toward his so he would get the point. He broke his lips away from hers gently and he smirked.  
  
"Please?" she whimpered. "Please? I need you."  
  
Draco slid into her and she let out a small gasp at the sudden friction between them. He began thrusting in and out of her gently as she relaxed a bit. She moved to his rhythm. They were one.  
  
He moaned when she wrapped her legs around him to pull him farther inside of her. Hermione was breathing deeply and yelled out Draco's name as he quickened his pace.  
  
The perspiration from both their bodies made it difficult for them to hold onto each other. Draco's hands kept slipping off her slick body and continued to do so as he again quickened.  
  
Hermione dug her nails into Draco's back as she moaned to go faster. He could feel the marks she was leaving and began sucking on her neck to keep from calling out in pain. She let out a low groan as his hands massaged her breasts.  
  
"I'm coming," Draco groaned as he broke his mouth away and quickened his pace again.  
  
Hermione arched her back in anticipation, which made both she and Draco growl louder. They both screamed as he came into her.  
  
She leaned up and kissed his lips again as his hips slowed against hers, but didn't completely stop moving. She didn't want him to stop anyway; it felt so good. He was everything she wanted and needed.  
  
His tongue massaged hers as it slid easily into her awaiting mouth. The kiss was deep and passionate as if it might be their last.  
  
Hermione eased her grip on Draco's back as he stopped moving against her and focused all his attention on her lips. Draco sighed into her mouth as the pain eased. Hermione noticed and broke away from him. "What's the matter?" she asked. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, it's just, I think you need to cut your nails. I'm gunna have some nasty marks there for a while."  
  
She grinned sheepishly and her cheeks turned redder than they had been. "Sorry about that," she mumbled.  
  
"It's not a problem."  
  
He captured his lips in hers again and they made out for a while.  
  
Draco broke away because of lack of air and laid his head against her chest. She ran her fingers through his wet hair and pushed it out of his eyes. His face was still flushed as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
Hermione leaned down and kissed his forehead lightly. "I love you," she whispered.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Her thumb ran gently across his cheek and he relaxed against her body and closed his eyes.  
  
"I'm so tired," he mumbled.  
  
"So sleep," she answered easily as she stroked his cheek again.  
  
"What if I don't wanna?"  
  
"You will anyway 'cause you need to."  
  
He smiled against her skin. "Of course I will." He yawned and fell into a deep sleep. Hermione followed his example not long after. 


	16. A Last Goodbye

CHAPTER 16~ A Last Goodbye  
  
Hermione was awoken the next morning by a tap on the window. She carefully crawled out of Draco's arms and brought the owl into the room. It was the owl her parents used when they sent mail, and that hardly happened unless it was around Christmas.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I am terribly sorry for having to tell you this, but I don't think it will be a great idea for you to come home once you graduate. Your father has been acting a little strange lately, and I do not want you to have to be around him. He has gotten into alcohol and comes home drunk most every night. He has become abusive, and I don't want you around that. I am terribly sorry that I will not be seeing you for a while, but I fear for you safety. You are probably much safer around your friends. I know they will take care of you. I love you and we will see each other again, just maybe not too soon.  
  
Love, Mom  
  
Silent tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks. Her home life had always been so perfect. What had happened to her father? He had always loved her and her mother so dearly. She tore up the piece of paper and threw the pieces in the fire. She dressed quickly and walked out of Draco's room and sat on a couch in the common room.  
  
Draco awoke shortly after and found that Hermione was not in his bed where she had fallen asleep the night before. He threw on boxers and a pair of pants then raced out of his room and into the common room to be met by the sight of Hermione sobbing on the couch.  
  
He instinctively went over to her and put his arms around her. She pushed him away and continued to sob into her hands. A shocked expression crossed his face, and he asked, "Hermione, what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it," she managed to choke out between sobs. "Just leave me alone."  
  
"Please tell me? I just wanna help you."  
  
"I don't want help! I just wanna be able to see my parents, but I don't think that will be happening anytime soon, and unless you can change that I do not want to talk to you!" She raised her voice slightly and glared at him.  
  
"Just tell me what happened?" he begged.  
  
She didn't answer him. Her sobs stopped, but the tears continued to roll down her cheeks. Her body was shaking, and she leaned into Draco's chest.  
  
"I can't go home again," she whispered.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
She took a few deep breaths before she looked up at him. "My mother owled me this morning. She told me that my father has become an abusive drunk. She doesn't want me to be around him, yet she won't leave him. I'm afraid for her, Draco, but there's nothing I can do. I'm not safe anywhere anymore."  
  
He rubbed her back gently. "You'll be okay, Hermione. I'll take care of you no matter what happens." He could fell her tears soaking his bare chest, but he didn't dare push her away. She was too fragile. He knew what it was like to have an abusive father, and he didn't want her anywhere near hers. "Hermione, if your mother would permit it, I don't think I'd let you go home with your father being in the state he is in. They are terrible when they are just plain abusive, but it is worse when they are drunk and abusive. Until your mother gives you an okay, I will not let you anywhere near the Muggle world."  
  
She nodded. "I just don't want my mother to be hurt from this." She sighed as she snuggled closer to him. "Why is this happening, Draco? Why is everything falling apart for me?"  
  
"I don't know," he sighed as he gently stroked her hair. "You'll get through it though, you're strong. I know what you're capable of. You are a very bright witch and can handle just about every situation you get into."  
  
"Right, except when I come face-to-face to the Death Eaters or Voldemort and I freeze up. There is no hope for me."  
  
"Don't say that. You are much better than anyone out there! How can you think so little of yourself when you are one of the best people I have ever met in my life?"  
  
She snorted in response, and a sarcastic smile appeared on her lips. "Uhhuh. And I'm supposed to believe that. Because of me two people have died. I'm a great person."  
  
"You can't blame that on yourself, Hermione. It's no one's fault that that happened. It would've probably happened anyway because I wasn't about to join Voldemort. My father is an evil, power hungry bastard who wants me to follow in his footsteps. That would've never happened."  
  
"How can you say it's not my fault?!" she almost yelled. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in so much trouble. Why do you even bother with me?"  
  
"'Cause I love you, Hermione. If I didn't, do you think I'd go through all this trouble? I have never done anything for anyone but me.until you," he finished softly and his eyes were downcast. It was true. He almost felt guilty telling her this even though she already knew.  
  
Hermione watched him for a few moments. The way his hair fell across his eyes, the way he looked at her, she knew that he meant everything he said. "Draco, I love you too, but am I really safe here? Are you really safe here?"  
  
"I don't know." He shook his head sadly. "Dumbledore seems to think we are, but I'm not so sure with everything that's been happening lately."  
  
Draco held Hermione close to him. He didn't want her to be away from him ever. He knew that it was his job to protect her, and he would do just that-protect her from whatever harm might cross their path. There was nothing he wanted more than for Hermione to feel safe within the confines of his arms.  
  
Hermione didn't move away from Draco. She felt safe when he was near her, even if there was danger lurking. She knew that he would protect her from every evil of the world even if it meant giving his life. It wasn't comforting to think that, but she had him for the time being and would do anything for him.  
  
~  
  
The weeks passed slowly as the weather was becoming warmer. Birds were beginning to chirp again and leaves filled the bare trees. It was three months until graduation. The school was buzzing with excitement, especially the seventh years. They all talked about what they wanted to do once they graduated.  
  
Hermione originally wanted to be an auror, but that job didn't seem to appeal to her all that much anymore, so she decided that she would just get a job in the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Draco wanted to be a professional Quidditch player for the longest time, and although it was still something he'd like to do, he felt that he needed a plan incase he wasn't signed and decided that it was best to work for the Ministry. That way he'd be close to Hermione and have a decent-paying job.  
  
Classes became harder as the professors prepared their students for end of year exams, which no one was particularly keen on taking. Except maybe Hermione, who loved exams almost as much as she loved Draco.  
  
Voldemort was keeping a close watch on everything that was occurring at Hogwarts. Especially things involving Hermione and Draco. He had Blaise and Jeremy sending owls everyday about what was occurring between the two. It was usually nothing, but Voldemort just liked to make sure that nothing seemed out of line.  
  
Hermione and Draco usually made sure to steer clear of Jeremy and Blaise so as not to arouse any trouble. They had suspicions that they were in contact with Voldemort and didn't want to chance anything so close to graduation.  
  
They paid extra special attention during classes so they would pass every exam with flying colors and receive high-paying jobs in the Ministry. Draco didn't want to just inherit the family fortune, he wanted to make his own. It's one thing to have everything handed to you, but it's so much better when you make your own life. That was something Draco picked up from watching Hermione. She made things happen. Nothing had ever been handed to her. She worked for everything and earned what she deserved.  
  
~  
  
It was finally time to take the exams the students had been studying for for so long. Every class had a final. During their normal class periods, they took the tests and they would receive their grades the day after.  
  
Both Hermione and Draco scored near perfect on everyone. They ranked one and two in their year-Hermione of course was one. This was good because it would land them both great jobs in the Ministry.  
  
Once all the exams were finished, Draco pulled Hermione out to the grounds. There was something he needed to talk to her about.  
  
They stood by the lake and kissed for a long time. Draco broke the kiss gently and looked into her eyes. "Hermione, we've been through so much this year. We have overcome our differences and worked together on everything. I know that if we can survive this, we can survive anything. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life and I know that if we ever become separated I would die. There is nothing more I want than to spend the rest of my life with you." He dropped to one knee and pulled a small, black box out of his pocket. "Hermione Granger, will you marry me." He opened the box slowly to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.  
  
Hermione didn't even look at the ring, just at Draco. A large smile spread across her face, and a tear of joy ran down her cheek. "Yes!" was all she could say.  
  
Draco stood, slipped the ring on her finger and swooped her up into a kiss that was filled with all the passion and love they felt for each other.  
  
They remained by the lake until after the sun was long set before heading back into the confines of the building they had each called home for seven short years. The place where they fought. The place where they overcame their differences. The place where they loved.  
  
~  
  
Graduation dawned on them. The seventh years were the most excited out of everyone. As their names were called and they received their diplomas, everyone cheered. Mostly everyone cried as they headed inside for their final dance.  
  
Hermione and Draco swayed evenly to the soft music that filled the Hall. A few tears slid down Hermione's cheeks as she realized it would be the last time she ever danced in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was happy that she was spending her last moments there with the man she loved.  
  
Draco held Hermione close to him as they danced slowly to the beat. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he would really miss Hogwarts, and it saddened him that he would be leaving so soon. It felt like just yesterday he was riding the Hogwarts Express for the very first time. He was happy that he was spending his last moments at his home for the past seven years with the woman he loved.  
  
There was suddenly a loud BANG! as the doors to the Great Hall flew open. Two hooded figures came through the doors and the Great Hall turned into a place of mass chaos. People were screaming, running, ducking under tables, anything to get out of the way.  
  
Draco and Hermione were the two who stood their ground along with some of the teachers, including Dumbledore.  
  
"We meet again, Mr. Malfoy, Ms Granger," Voldemort hissed as he stepped up to the couple. "I see that Ms Granger here has acquired a new ring. Is that your doing, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, it is," Draco answered coolly.  
  
"That is no way to talk to the Dark Lord," Lucius Malfoy stepped up to his son and smacked him across the face. Draco didn't move at all. He held his ground and stared into his father's grey eyes.  
  
"Don't ever touch me again," Draco hissed menacingly.  
  
A smirk spread across Lucius' face. "A duel then, Draco? How 'bout it?"  
  
Draco nodded once, and unlaced his fingers from Hermione's. Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Draco's lips brushed hers gently. "I love you," he whispered. "I promise you, I will win."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall watched as Draco Malfoy prepared to duel his father, Lucius Malfoy. It was a duel that had been brewing between the two for years, and everyone knew not to interfere, even Voldemort.  
  
Curses were thrown wildly from father to son and from son to father, with little damage being done. Finally Draco hit Lucius with a dark curse that sent him flying into a wall and left him lying unconscious on the stone cold floor. He refused to kill him, however, and said that it would be best if Lucius were sent to Azkaban.  
  
The Hall was silent except for the clapping of one, Lord Voldemort. "I have always seen great promise in you, Draco Malfoy. It is a shame you refuse to join me. For this you will die." Voldemort pointed his wand at Draco's heart. "Avanda Kedavra!"  
  
The curse hit Draco, and left him to crumple to the floor, but the whole effect hadn't hit him. It rebounded and hit Voldemort. Voldemort died instantly, but there were a few last breaths in Draco.  
  
Hermione rushed over to him. She was crying harder than she ever had in her life. She took Draco in her arms and showered his face with kisses. "Shh, Hermione, it's okay," he said soothingly, even though his voice cracked a little. "Remember that no matter where you are, I will always be with you in here." He pointed to her heart. "Never forget what we have been through or how far we have come since first year."  
  
She shook her head. "No, Draco, you can't go. We haven't even started our lives together yet. He's gone, Draco. You can't leave me here."  
  
"I promised I would protect you, even if it meant giving my life. Here I am. I am giving my life so you can go on and love another. I love you, Hermione Granger."  
  
"I love you, Draco. I will never love another. You are the only person who means anything to me." Tears streamed down her face as she looked into Draco's warm, grey eyes. "Please don't leave me yet. You're too young."  
  
"I have to Hermione. There is no strength left in me. This is my final goodbye." He leaned up and kissed her lips gently, then let his head fall back into her arms.  
  
"NO!" she wailed out long and loud. She laid her head on Draco's chest and sobbed. She would have stayed there for hours, even days, if Harry, Ron, and Dumbledore hadn't pried her away from her lifeless fiancée. Her kicks and screams were useless against the three men's arms. They held her steady and drew her out of the Great Hall.  
  
~  
  
The next day, a memorial was held for Draco by the lake. Everyone who attended Hogwarts was there. Few were crying, since no one really knew him. Hermione had managed to hold back the tears as she listened to Dumbledore and Snape spoke of what a wonderful person he really was and how more people should have had the opportunity to know him as well as Hermione did.  
  
They had asked her to speak, and weren't surprised when she refused saying that It would be too hard on her.  
  
Once everyone had left, and Hermione was all alone, she knelt down next to the memorial that had been built with magic, and she wept again for her lost love.  
  
"Draco," she whispered. "I love you so much, and I can't live without you. I know you told me to go on with my life, but I can't. I can't go on without you there. You fueled me. You kept me going. Please forgive me for what I am about to do. I am doing it out of my love for you." She closed her eyes and pointed her wand at her heart. "Avanda Kedavra!" She slumped forward onto the warm grass and her spirit drifted away to join Draco's and Narcissa's in the land of the great beyond. 


End file.
